


La vie d'un drogué

by ShizayaFR



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizayaFR/pseuds/ShizayaFR
Summary: C'est un jeune adolescent coréen comme tous les autres. Chaque étudiants mènent une vie entre famille, amis et études. Mais sa vie à lui est très différente de ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Entre drogues, cigarettes, alcools et sexe, la vie de ce jeune ado est un chemin qu'il ne faut pas suivre et malgré qu'il ne le sait que trop bien.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire en réécriture car il y a quelques passages incohérents que j'ai remarqué bien après, mais l'histoire ne va pas changer.

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit. J'avançais d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Je longeais les couloirs d'un ton blanchâtre. Arrivé devant une porte métallisée, je toquais deux fois puis une nouvelle fois en trois coups. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement en grinçant. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un homme plutôt jeune. En me voyant arriver, il se retourna et attendit.

**\- Comme d'habitude. Dis- je.**

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau avant d'y prendre un sachet transparent qui contenait ce que je lui avais demandé.

Je vérifiai la marchandise et fouilla dans mes poches avant de glisser les quelques billets dans sa main tendue.

Après être sorti de cet endroit dont j'avais l'habitude, je pénétrais un autre immeuble et entrait dans un petit studio dont je louais les services depuis maintenant 4 ans. La pièce était dans un sale état, recouverte de canettes de bière qui jonchaient le sol et de toutes sortes de bouteilles d'alcools buvable. Sur la mini table base, trois à quatre cendriers remplis y était alors que sur le canapé de cuir, quelques préservatifs encore plein coulaient. Je donnais des coups à ce qui se trouvait devant mon chemin et m'assis lourdement sur le second canapé en fourrure marron, je sortis le flacon que m'avais vendu l'homme et commença... Je plantai l'aiguille dans mon bras et déversa le liquide à l'intérieur de mon corps. A chaque dose, mon corps se ramollissait et le plaisir m’envahissait.

Je poussais plusieurs gémissements en sentant cette chaleur me compresser. Mon dieu que c’était bon.

Quand je sentis mon cœur battre à rompre ma cage thoracique, le plaisir atteignit son apogée.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite chose à part, mais si vous me demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas mis cette fic en +18 c'est pour que tout le monde puisse la lire.  
> Donc voilà, je tiens a précise au personnes mineurs que cette fic contiendra des lemons, un langages crus certaines fois et toutes autres choses.  
> Donc ne venez pas dire que je ne vous est pas prévenu.

Un vibrement retentit. Mes yeux papillonnèrent avant que mon bras s'étende et cherche en dessous des déchets de cigarettes encore fraîche mon téléphone qui vibrait. Le trouvant enfin, je le portais à mon oreille et actionna le bouton.

**\- Allo... Dis- je d'une toute petite voix.**

**_\- Hé Baek tu es où encore ?!_ **

**\- Ne gueule pas dans mes oreilles dès le matin, Jongin.**

**_\- Le matin ? Il est treize heures. Tu t'es encore drogué toi ?_ **

**\- Je fais ce que je veux. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

**_\- Je te réveille pour les cours Baek._ **

**\- Ouai j'arrive.**

Je raccrochais avant qu'il ne réponde. J'avais mal à la tête.

Je me levais du canapé qui avait été témoin de mon plaisir d'hier soir. Allant dans la salle de bain, j'aperçu mes yeux éclatées et rouges. Je ne pouvais pas aller en cours avec cette tête. Je poussais un soupirement exaspéré et abandonna l'idée d'aller rejoindre Jongin, mon meilleur ami.

Mon corps chuta sur le sol même et je me rendormi encore tout déboussolé de la chute.

 

~

~

 

Un petit coup me sortit de mon sommeil et j’ouvris les yeux une nouvelle fois pour découvrir Jongin avec un grand sourire au visage.

**\- Tu es vraiment un feignant. Tu n'es même pas venu en cours.**

**\- Tu as vu ma tête et puis je n'avais pas envie.**

**\- Tant pis pour toi. Tu devrais venir, on vient de débuter un chapitre important en histoire. Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais, monsieur l'intello qui ne vient jamais en cours se tape des 18 et 19 sur 20 dans toute les matières. Je me demande comment tu fais ?**

**\- J'apprends sens venir en cours c'est tout.**

**\- Viens quand même, je m'ennui sans toi.**

**\- Tu es désespérant.**

Mais il savait qu'il avait gagné. Il se retourna toujours avec son éternel sourire au visage et prit mon paquet de cigarette posé sur le meuble du salon dans ses mains.

**\- Je peux en prendre une ? Demanda-t-il.**

**\- Fais comme chez toi.**

Il alluma le bout et tira une bouffé.

**\- Ca fait toujours un bien fou après les cours. N'oublie pas, je veux que tu viennes demain donc évite de te droguer comme un malade.**

**\- Ouai...**

Et il répartit comme si de rien n'était. Mais il savait très bien que je n’allais pas l’écouter.

Jongin avait été mon premier ami depuis la maternel et avait toujours été fidèle même quand j'ai été abandonné par mes parents après m'avoir surpris en train de rouler une pelle à un mec. J'étais gay et je l'assumais malheureusement mes parents n'ont pas digéré la sauce. Jongin est quand même resté auprès de moi même quand je me suis mis à aimer l'alcool, la drogue et tout genre de choses illicites.

Mais ces choses-là coûte chère, et la seule façon pour moi de me la procurer c'est d'en vendre par la même occasion.

Je suis toxicomane à 17 ans et alors ? J’aime la sensation de plaisir qui m’envahis à chaque fois. J’oublie le monde auquel j’appartiens et je m’évade dans ma propre planète.

Ce soir pour faire plaisir à Jongin, je n’allais pas me droguer, mais j’allais utiliser une autre méthode de plaisir, le sexe.

Je pris mon portable d’une simplicité déconcertante et alla dans mes contacts pour tomber sur un fameux numéro du nom de Sehun.

Heureusement que ce cher Sehun habitait juste en face de mon immeuble, il allait vite venir pour se vider les couilles. Je l’avais rencontré lors d’une bagarre de rue pour pouvoir prendre possession d’un terrain pour vendre notre drogue. Nous avions entamé une légère conversation et quand sa main avait effleuré mes fesses, j’avais compris qu’il était comme moi. Depuis, nous avons gardé contacte et il vient de temps en temps s’amuser avec moi.

C’est à ce moment-là que la sonnette retentit et que je lui ouvris la porte en le regardant sensuellement.

**\- Tu s’es très bien que la porte est toujours ouverte et que tu peux entrer.**

**\- Mais j’aime quand c’est toi qui m’ouvre avec ce regard de braise. Dit-il en attrapant mes hanches et de me plaquer au mur.**

**\- Tu n’as pas changé depuis la dernière fois.**

**\- En revanche toi, tu es toujours d’une sensualité débordante. Finit-il en donnant un coup de pied sur la porte pour que celle-ci se ferme en claquant.**

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et commença une danse farouche avec mes vêtements déjà déboutonnés depuis ce matin. Mes jambes entourèrent son bassin et il me souleva pour m’emmener plus vite à la corne d’abondance. Quand mon corps toucha le canapé, Sehun se déshabilla pour s’assoir à côté de moi en me regardant. Je savais ce qu’il voulait. Je me positionnais devant lui à quatre pattes et porta mes lèvres enflées du baiser sur son long pénis gorgé de plaisir. En fermant les yeux, ma bouche atteignit son phallus pour atterrir au fond de ma gorge. Les vas et vient que je faisais ne lui déplaisait pas et c’est ces mains qui attrapèrent violemment mes cheveux qui me le disait. A peine avais-je passé ma langue sur sa fente qu’il jouit. Son sperme se déposa sur mon visage, gicla sur mes cheveux bruns et j’avalai le reste dans ma bouche. Il souffla bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle. Alors qu’il restait du liquide séminal qui coulait, ma langue voulu rejoindre se mets délicat, mais les doigts fins de Sehun attrapa mon menton. Et sans que je ne sache ce qui se passait, mon corps retourna sur le canapé. Sehun prit mes jambes et les écarta et me regarda d’une lueur perverse en jouant avec un objet étrange entre ses mains. Je reconnu une bague de pénis. Sehun aimait le SM et m’avait contaminé depuis. Il l’enfila tout au fond. Cet objet allait m’empêcher de jouir, mais c’est ce que j’aimais. Il positionna son sexe devant mon intimité et me pénétra brusquement me retirant un gémissement de plaisir. Il n’attendait jamais mon feu vert avant de me pilonner et je poussais des petits cris d’euphories à chaque coup. Ma respiration était en manque et j’étais exténué. Mais Sehun n’en avait pas fini avec moi. Faire l’amour avec lui était épuisant et très long. Un coup plus brusque que les autres atterrit sur ma prostate et je grognai de désir. Je sentais la fin arrivé, et ma main essaya en vint de retirer l’objet sur mon membre, mais mes mains glissaient. Sehun vu la détresse de mes mouvements et le retira soudainement et actionna mon orgasme avant de jouir à l’intérieur de moi. Il tomba sur moi et nous essayâmes de reprendre notre souffle éradiqué. J’avais chaud même nu, mon corps transpirait et collait, j’étais fatigué et mon corps rejoignit les bras de morphe avant Sehun.

 

~

~

 

Mon corps était lourd et la fraicheur régnait de maître. Je découvris que Sehun n’était plus là. C’était toujours comme ça, après avoir fait l’amour, il disparaissait. J’examinai l’horloge et découvrit qu’il n’était que 5h du matin. Juste le temps de prendre une douche, manger et préparer mes affaires pour aller en cours. Jongin allait être content. Mais en me levant, une douleur vive m’arrêta net dans mes mouvements. J’avais mal au cul et je boitai pour aller en direction de ma douche. Une heure après, je sortis enfin de la salle de bain pour grignoter quelques chips et prendre mon sac avant d’enfiler mes chaussures et de partir au lycée.

Je marchais doucement en essayant de ne pas attirer l’attention avec ma démarche de canard, mais un poids lourd me tomba dessus, me retirant une grimace.

**\- Yo Baek !**

**\- Jongin, tu es lourd.**

**\- Tu es bien matinal pour une fois. Mais apriori tu ne t’es pas drogué. Ce que je vois en revanche c’est que tu as fait autre chose. Le mec qui t’est passé par-dessus n’y est pas allé de main morte.**

**\- Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps Jongin, tu le sais très bien.**

**\- Ça va, arrête de le prendre mal, tu le sais que je m’en fiche un peu.**

Non je ne te crois pas à un seul moment, on est amis depuis longtemps. Enfin, je n’allais pas le dire devant Jongin.

Il était 7h55 quand la sonnerie du lycée retentit pour les cours de 8h, je trainais les pieds jusqu’à la salle avec Jongin qui n’arrêtais pas de parler. Ça ne m’avait pas manqué.

Après m’avoir installé à côté de Jongin qui continuait à parler, la professeur d’histoire-géo rentrait dans la salle. En voyant son corps, je rigolais discrètement en attirant le regard de Jongin dans ma direction.

**\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Me demanda Jongin.**

**\- Cette prof a encore grossie. Pouffais-je.**

**\- Tu n’es pas au courant ?**

**\- De ?**

**\- Elle est enceinte.**

**\- Sérieux ! Criais-je en me levant attirant les regards sur moi.**

**\- Oh tiens donc, M. Byun, cela faisais longtemps que nous nous sommes point vue. Si vous êtes revenu pour foutre la merde dans mon cours, je vous prierais de ressortir de cette pièce.**

**\- Non pardon madame.**

Je me rassis discrètement.

**\- Tu devrais éviter de l’énerver, depuis plusieurs mois, elle a les nerfs au bord des ovaires.**

**\- Je vois ça.**

Alors que son cours débuta, j’examinai la salle de classe. Je n’étais pas venu depuis des mois et rien n’avais changé. Le groupe de pétasse était toujours là avec leur maquillage grossier, les deux, trois intellos et leurs lunettes rondes, les feignants qui dormaient sur leur table, le gros lard qui mangeait discrètement un paquet de bonbon et les autres.

**\- M. Byun si contempler la salle vous intéresse, répondez donc à cette question. Citer moi la date de la chute du mur de Berlin ?**

**\- En novembre 1989.**

**\- Je vois que malgré ses 4 mois d’absences, vous avez toujours ce potentiel de vous souvenir des dates importantes. Bref, reprenons le cours et tachez d’écouter.**

**\- Oui madame.**

**\- On voit bien le chouchouter. Se peignit Jongin.**

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**\- Elle ne t’a même pas crié dessus alors qu’hier j’ai à peine somnoler que j’ai cru qu’un tremblement de terre me perçait les tympans.**

**\- J’ai des facilités que tu n’as pas mon cher ami. Dis-je en me moquant ouvertement de lui.**

Il retourna au cours en boudant de cette mauvaise blague. Après trois heures de cours avec cette prof, Jongin alla à son club de danse alors que moi je sortis dans la cours pour fumer une cigarette bien mérité n’ayant plus cours pendant deux heures. Je m’assis au bord du banc de la cours près d’un grand arbre et alluma ma clope à l’aide du briquet. Je tirais une à deux bouffées avant de recracher la fumée. Mais soudain une ombre apparu dans mon champs de vision et je reconnu un client fidèle à notre vente.

**\- T’en a ? Demanda-t-il.**

**\- Ouai. Tu connais le prix.**

Le jeune me fila la somme exacte et je sortis le sachet qui contenait une poudre blanche. Il l’arracha d’une traite avant de se sauver comme un voleur. Après avoir terminé ma clope, je la jetai par terre avant de l’écraser avec mon pied pour l’éteindre. Qu’est-ce que je pouvais bien faire en attendant le prochain cours ? Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes des garçons pour me rafraichir le visage à cause de cette chaleur. En ouvrant la porte, je tombais sur une scène que je n’avais pas vue depuis longtemps. Un petit groupe de garçon de la classe d’à côté s’en prenait à un autre plus jeune.

**\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Dis-je brusquement.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Ta un blem ? Répondit l’un d’eux.**

Alors qu’un autre arriva vers moi pour me coller un coup de poing, je l’évitais et lui envoya ma plus belle droite au visage. En voyant leur chef, je supposais, tomber à terre avec un coup, ils s’enfuirent en courant en emmenant leur chef pathétique en lançant une menace « Tu verras ! On va faire ta fête un de ses jours ! ». J’attends ça avec impatience.

En me retournant pour voir l’état de la victime, j’aperçu qu’il tenait son nez entre ses mains. Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et lui tendit. Il accepta doucement.

**\- Merci…**

**\- De rien. Tu devrais faire attention, il se pourrait qu’ils s’en prennent de nouveau à toi pour se venger de moi. S’ils reviennent préviens moi, je suis dans la classe d’à côté.**

**\- Merci encore, si tu as besoin d’un service quelconque que je peux réaliser pour te remercier, viens me voir également. Je m’appelle Tao.**

**\- Baekhyun. Dis Tao ? Tu aimes le sexe ?**

J’avais une petite idée dont la façon dont il pourrait me remercier, mais je n’allais pas le forcer alors autant lui poser la question.

Il se mit à bafouiller.

**\- Euh ça dépend dans quel sens tu le dit…**

**\- Je vais être franc, tu aimes les bites ?**

Il sursauta en entendant le changement de vocabulaires dans ma voix et rougit en secouant la tête positivement. C’était une bonne chose que ce mec soit gay.

**\- Mais j’ai un copain.**

Ah…Ta louper ton coup Baek, bah tant pis.

**\- Je vois. Si j’ai une idée, je te ferais signe.**

Je repartis après mettre débarbouiller le visage et me laver les mains. En sortant, Jongin me tomba dessus. Je sursautai en voyant son visage si près.

**\- Bah, tu étais où ? Je t’ai cherché de partout.**

**\- Aux toilettes ça se voyait. Ton cours de danse est fini ?**

**\- Ouai depuis quinze minutes et t’avais disparu.**

Je marchai à côté de lui en direction du prochain cours.

 

~

~

 

La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin, je me levais avec Jongin et nous sortîmes du lycée. Alors que nous passâmes devant une épicerie, je m’arrêtai et demanda à Jongin de m’attendre. Je rentrai dans le magasin et me dirigea vers le rayon des alcools. Je me pris de la bière et quelques bouteilles d’alcools à part avant de partir à la caisse. Connaissant bien le vendeur, il ne me posa pas la question de si j’étais majeur. Après avoir payé, je sortis.

**\- Je n’y crois pas, encore !**

**\- Si t’en veux une, je t’en passe.**

**\- Non merci Baek.**

**\- Comme tu veux.**

 

~

~

 

Après m’avoir salué, Jongin rentra chez lui et je me dirigeai vers une rue étroite et m’assis sur une caisse en bois. Après plusieurs heures à attendre dans cette chaleur étouffante, un homme d’un certain âge arriva vers moi et me passa des billets avant de repartir avec un sachet de cocaïne et je fis cela pendant un moment jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit. Je me relevai et alors que j’allais partir chez moi, un bras me retenus et me plaqua au mur violemment. En reprenant mes esprits, une tête blonde me faisait face. Il leva son poing, et je fermis les yeux m’attendant à être frapper, mais un cri le stoppa :

**\- NON !**

J’ouvris brusquement les yeux, et le poing du blondinet avait été attrapé par un autre homme que je reconnu immédiatement.

**\- T…Tao ? Dis-je.**

**\- Je t’en supplie Kris, ne le frappe pas.**

Kris ? Ce nom me disait quelque chose. Soudain, cela fit tilt dans ma tête. Mais oui ! Kris était le chef d’un groupe de dealer à côté de notre territoire. Et évidemment j’étais en train de vendre sur le leur. Comment Tao connaissait ce type ?

**\- Pourquoi m’empêches-tu de le frapper Tao ?**

**\- Je t’en prie Kris, ne le frappe pas. C’est lui qui m’a aidé dans les toilettes cette après-midi.**

Il releva la tête, surprit et me lâcha. Je tombai à terre et toussais en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Tao accourut vers moi.

**\- Ça va ?**

**\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais je me débrouille. Merci.**

**\- Tao, on s’en va.**

Il se retourna pour partir et dit :

**\- La prochaine fois que je te vois vendre sur mon territoire, je ne serais pas aussi clément. Remercie Tao de t’avoir évité un œil au beurre noir.**

Tao prit la main de Kris entre les siennes et partirent ensemble. C’était lui son petit ami alors… Très flippant !

 

~

~

 

En rentrant chez moi, je posai le sac plastique des bouteilles que j’avais acheté plus tôt dans l’après-midi et ouvrit une bouteille de bière à l’aide du décapsuleur. J’ingurgitais une bouteille, ce goût si prononcé et délicat. Je pris le temps également de fumer quelques cigarettes roulées avec du cannabis et la fumée envahit la pièce. Je me levais et actionna la chaîne-hifi qui lança un son de jazz. J’aimais le jazz et pour un jeune s’était très bizarre. Je me mis à danser avec la bouteille de bière à la main.

Demain j’allais être encore dans un sale état.  


	3. Chapitre 2

Aujourd’hui j’avais décidé de ne pas aller en cours. J’avais quand même fais l’effort de venir hier, Jongin n’avait pas intérêt de venir m’appeler ou passer à la maison pour me faire la morale. Ce matin, je m’étais réveillé avec une magnifique gueule de bois et un mal de crâne pas possible, enfin, je commençais à avoir l’habitude de ce genre de chose. Mais pour ma première fois, c’était horrible. Avoir la tête qui tourne et avoir sens cesse cette sensation de vouloir vomir. Bref, mon programme de la journée était déjà tout tracé. Compter l’argent de mes ventes et me bourrer toute la journée.

Je sortis un coffre dissimulé dans la pièce et l’ouvris en actionnant le code. Je m’assis sur le canapé en fourrure et commença à compter les nombreux liasses de billets. Mais au bout d’une demi-heure, je comptais toujours.

**\- 5 555, 5 560, 5 580, 5 582,…**

Mon portable sonna, mais je ne voulais pas répondre, trop occuper à compter. Mais mon portable insista et m’énerva, je décrochais en remarquant le numéro de Jongin :

**\- QUOI ?!**

**_\- Sympa l’accueil._ **

**\- Je suis occupé en fait, et à cause de toi, je viens de perdre la somme où j’en étais ! Je vais être obligé de tout recommencer !**

**_\- Oh désolé._ **

**\- Bref, tu me voulais quoi exactement ?**

**_\- Tu n’es pas venu en cours._ **

**\- A chaque fois que je ne vais pas venir, tu vas m’appeler ?**

**_\- Oui. Je n’ai pas envie que tu rates ton diplôme pour ça Baek._ **

**\- Merci Jongin…**

**_\- Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Je vais venir t’aider !_ **

Et avant que je refuse la proposition de Jongin, il raccrocha et le bip sonore envahit mes oreilles. Ce mec était irrécupérable, mais je l’aimais bien.

_DRING DRING !!_

Il avait fait vite. Avant que je n’arrive vers l’entrée, Jongin débarqua toujours souriant et me pris dans ses bras. Un contact physique me manquait toujours et Jongin le savait bien. Après tout, je n’avais pas reçu l’amour d’une mère et d’un père. Je serrais le corps de Jongin entre mes bras. Après plusieurs minutes, nous nous regardâmes et rigolâmes. Cela faisait du bien, je n’avais pas ri autant depuis longtemps.

**\- Alors tu en étais où ? Demanda Jongin en scrutant les billets posés sur la table base.**

**\- Je ne sais plus, je n’ai pas recommencé, je t’attendais.**

**\- Et bien allons-y ! Dit-il en levant les bras en l’air pour ce donné du courage.**

Alors qu’il commençait à compter, je le regardai un instant. Il avait muri et je n’avais pas remarqué. Quel ami étais-je ?

Je m’assis à ses côtés et nous finassâmes au bout d’une heure de compter tout l’argent.

**\- Tu as exactement 8 500 euros. Pas mal !**

**\- Merci de m’avoir aidé. Dis-je en rangeant la somme dans le coffre.**

Je me rassis et un silence envahit le salon. Je sentais mes yeux se fermer doucement et je m’endormis.

 

**POV Jongin :**

Baekhyun tomba de sommeil sur moi. Sa tête se posa sur mes genoux. Quand il dormait, son visage était si mignon, on aurait dit un enfant. Sa peau était très blanche et ses cheveux tombaient sur son front. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux bruns et si doux. Je haïssais les humains qui l’avaient abandonné car il était gay. Aimer un genre n’est pas forcément le pire. Depuis l’âge de ses 15 ans, Baekhyun vit seul et il n’arrive plus à vivre en société de peur de se faire rejeté malgré sa dépendance pour les choses illicites et le sexe. Quand j’ai appris cela, je me suis demandé pourquoi ses parents l’avaient abandonné. On ne pouvait pas laisser cet enfant vivre seul, il était encore trop fragile et pas assez mature. Mais d’un autre côté, vivre avec des personnes qui vous on rejeter pour aimer les hommes ne sont pas bon. Des larmes envahissent mes yeux. Vois-tu ce que mon corps fait pour toi, Baekhyun. Malgré le sourire que j’affiche en ta présence derrière je ne suis pas aussi heureux que tu ne le croies. J’en pleure, je suis en peine pour toi. Et tu braves les interdits juste parce que tu te sens faibles et que tu n’as pas d’autres moyens pour montrer à tes parents que ta faiblesse est à cause d’eux. Les faibles sont ceux qui pleurent pas le contraire. Un jour, tu leur montreras que malgré ton attirance pour les hommes, tu restes plus ou moins Byun Baekhyun, leur fils.

**FIN POV Jongin.**

Quand j’ouvris les yeux, ma tête était posée sur les genoux de Jongin qui dormait profondément. Je me relevais et aperçu des trace de larmes séchées sur les joues de Jongin. Pardon de te faire pleurer Jongin, pardon…

Mes deux mains se posèrent sur les joues de Jongin et je me rapprochais de lui doucement. Et alors que j’allais déposer mes lèvres sur celle de mon meilleur ami, je me stoppai. Je n’avais pas le droit de faire ça. C’était un ami et non un homme qui me vendait son corps pour le plaisir. Je me reculais et me rendormis. Après plusieurs heures à dormir, une délicate et bonne odeur me réveilla. Cela provenait de la cuisine. En entrant, je découvris Jongin au fourneau.

**\- Bonjour Baek. Dit-il en me souriant.**

**\- Salut Jongin.**

L’atmosphère était étrange. Comme si nous avions fait quelques choses d’interdit entre nous. Je remarquai les nombreuses assiettes déposées sur la table de cuisine. Jongin avait préparé un vrai festin. Voilà ce que j’appréciais quand Jongin venait dormir à l’improviste chez moi, le lendemain matin, j’avais le droit à un repas de luxe dont je n’avais pas l’habitude malgré ses longues années passées ensemble.

**\- Bon appétit ! Criais-je en m’installant devant la table et de commencer à manger.**

**\- Hé ! Attends-moi ! Ne mange pas tout !**

Et alors que Jongin se mit à dévorer, je me mis à réfléchir. Jongin était vraiment le seul ami que j’avais. Je ne pouvais pas considérer Sehun comme un ami, mais plutôt comme une partit de jambe en l’air et je ne connaissais pas encore bien Tao et son petit ami Kris. J’aimerai avoir d’autres amis, mais la peur m’en empêche.

**\- Baek ?**

**\- Oui ? Dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.**

**\- Tu avais l’air ailleurs.**

**\- Ce n’est rien. Lui répondis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.**

Jongin m’avais aidé et je lui rendrais la même chose, peu importe ce que c’est. Je donnerais même ma vie pour lui.

**\- Fini ! Hurla-t-il.**

**\- Hein ?! Déjà ?!**

**\- Dépêche-toi sinon on va être en retard.**

Sans lui répondre, j’avalai le tout, bue d’une traitre le grand verre de lait frais et déposa la vaisselle dans le lavabo. Mon estomac était rempli et pour la première fois, je ne ressentis aucun manque, aucun besoin.

_DRING DRING !!_

**\- Tiens qui ça peut être ? Posa Jongin.**

**\- Je vais voir, attends ici.**

Alors que je dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, je regardais par l'œil et découvris Sehun. Mais qu'est ce qu’il venait faire ici ??!!

Je couru vers Jongin et l'attrapa au bras pour trouver une cachette.

**\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il paniquer.**

**\- Cache-toi, je t'expliquerais plus tard.**

Alors que Jongin partit se cacher, j'entendis Sehun entrer. En me voyant planter au beau milieu du salon, il me regarda.

**\- Tu n'es pas venu m'ouvrir aujourd'hui. Bouda-t il**

**\- Désolé Sehun, je me préparais pour aller en cours.**

**\- Toi en cours ?**

Il rigola. C'était étonnant que j'aille en cours ? J'étais un lycéen après tout. Mais pourquoi j'avais caché Jongin, parce que Sehun était très possessif.

**\- Je vais devoir te déranger mon petit chaton. Dit Sehun en caressant ma joue.**

Non…Non, je ne voulais pas que Jongin voyait ça, mais mon corps ne me répondait pas du bon côté. Le plaisir que me donnait Sehun était toujours bon et Jongin allait être témoin de ça ! Sehun déboutonna délicatement les boutons de ma chemise blanche de mon lycée où était gravé le nom de l’établissement avec mon prénom dessous. Mon cœur se mit à battre et ma respiration s’essouffla doucement en apercevant les yeux de Jongin se poser dans les miens alors qu’il regardait attentivement la scène de sa cachette. Ne regarde pas ! Je n’ai pas envie que tu me vois comme ça ! Jongin, je t’en prie, tourne la tête. Mais rien n’y faisait, Jongin me regardait comme envouter devant la scène provocante qui jouait devant lui. Sehun s’occupa de sucer mes tétons déjà durcis, m’arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.  Et alors que nous nous déshabillons, Sehun me pénétra sans préparation et je criais d’un son très érotique. J’avais tous oublier, Jongin était partit dans un coin de ma tête, le lycée perdu et Sehun devant moi. Plus tard, Sehun jouit en moi alors que je me déversais dans sa main, essoufflé.

**\- Je ne vais pas te gêner plus longtemps Baekhyuniii et je vais retourner à mes occupations. Mais je reviendrais te voir.**

Et il partit, me laissant moi nu sur le canapé, encore tout retourner de la vague de plaisir qui m’avait envahi. Jongin sortit du placard à vestes et s’assis devant moi et me tendis une serviette propre pour m’essuyer de la transpiration et du sperme qui était présent sur mon corps.

**\- Merci… Murmurais-je. Pardon que tu es assister à ça…**

Mais Jongin ne me répondit pas et regardait devant lui sans que son regard ne me perce.

**\- Je te l’ai déjà dit Baek, tu fais ce que tu veux… Mais la prochaine fois, évite que je découvre cette scène par moi-même. Répondit-il.**

Alors il n’était pas fâcher contre moi. Je l’observai un instant et je remarquais ses oreilles légèrement colorées. Il rougissait ? C’est vrai que ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on assiste à ce genre d’évènement.

**\- Jongin… ? Dis-je en essayant de le regarder.**

Mais il tourna la tête de peur que je vois ces joues si rouges, malheureusement pour lui, je les avaient vues. Un sourire illumina mon visage et ma main toucha un point sensible. Jongin sursauta et me regarda surprit de mon geste en voyant ma main posé sur son membre.

**\- Tu es dur.**

Je lui tendis le paquet de mouchoir posé sur la table base.

**\- Je te conseil de te libérer avant qu’on parte en cours.**

**\- Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me le dises Baek, je sais ce que je dois faire.**

Alors qu’il mit sa main dans son pantalon et porta des vas et vient sur son membre excité, Jongin ferma les yeux, essayant de ne produire aucun bruit. Mais c’était trop dur de se retenir et sa gorge laissa passer quelques sons et sa langue lécha ses lèvres. Quand quelques choses avait tendance à plaire à Jongin, il avait ce tic de se lécher les lèvres. Je le regardai et sans que je me rende compte de mon propre geste, je lui descendis son pantalon et son boxer moulant. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement tout en continuant ses mouvements.

**\- Qu’est…Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en bafouillant.**

**\- Je t’aide. Tu serais plus à l’aise sans le bas.**

En examinant plus en détail son sexe, dont je n’avais pas honte à regarder, je remarquais qu’il était légèrement plus gros que Sehun. Si Sehun savait ça, il serait venu me pilonner férocement pour éviter d’aller voir ailleurs. Mais je sais très bien que je ne l’appartiendrais pas toute ma vie.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge et il se vida dans le mouchoir. Son sexe retomba mollement après s’être vidé. Il se leva en me surprenant, remonta son pantalon et son boxer, jeta le mouchoir à la poubelle et partit dans la salle de bain se laver les mains. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard encore rouge de sa petite démonstration de branlette.

**\- On y va ? Dit-il, pressé de partir.**

Je hochai la tête et souria en pensant que maintenant je pouvais venir l’embêter avec ça. Il m’en voudrait, mais c’est marrant.

Je posai mon sac sur l’épaule et nous partîmes une heure en retard en cours. Arriver pour la deuxième heure, nous entrâmes avec les autres en cours d’anglais. Quelques minutes après, la professeur arriva et posa ses affaires devant son bureau avant de nous observer et d’hausser le ton de sa voix.

**\- Taisez-vous ! Aujourd’hui nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves parmi nous. Un provient de la classe d’à côté car il se sentait mal à l’aise. Rentre je t’en prie.**

Quand j’aperçu Tao rentrer, je fus surpris. Tao était dans ma classe maintenant. Mal à l’aise ? Dite plutôt qu’il était mal traité par ses camarades.

**\- Notre deuxième camarade nous vient de Canada et est venu en Corée il y a 2 ans. Entre mon grand.**

Grand ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le mot qu’il fallait lui donner à se blondinet. Mais attend une minute ?! Grand, blond,… Je ne rêvais pas. Devant moi se trouvait Kris, le petit ami de Tao en chair et en os. Un frisson me parcourra quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

**\- Je pense que vos nouveaux camarades s’impatientantes et que se présentez serais une bonne chose. Présenter vous dans la langue que vous voulez.**

Tao leva la tête avant de commencer le premier en coréen.

**\- Bonjour à tous, je m’appelle Tao, j’ai 17 ans et chinois et je suis un élève de première de la classe d’à côté. Pour quelques raisons j’ai décidé de changer de classe. Je ne sais pas si certains d’entre vous me reconnaisse, mais j’espère passer une bonne année avec vous. Je fais également partit du club d’art martiaux.**

Art martiaux ? Je pouffai de rire dans ma main. Ce mec était un combattant et n’a même pas su se défendre quand ses trois mecs lui ont donné des coups. Il faudra que je lui demande parce que mec ressemblait un peu trop à un panda à mon gout. Evidemment, en regardant l’autre qui a voulu m’étrangler la dernière fois, j’ai l’impression qu’un gigantesque torrent de flamme sort de sa bouche pour m’empêcher de fixer son Tao. Kris se présenta à son tour, mais cette fois-ci en anglais sous le sourire immense de notre prof.

**\- Hi. I’m Kris, i’m 19 years old. I’m in the music club and I'm rapper. Thank you.**

La prof souria et applaudit. Voilà un mec qui sera la chouchoute de cette prof. Alors qu’elle désigna une table à deux place pour les nouveaux, ce qui m’étonna guère, le cours put enfin débuter.

Au bout d’une heure, la sonnerie retentit et les morfales se levèrent pour courir à la cantine. Je ne me pressai pas et marcha lentement accompagné de Jongin qui avait dormit un bon moment. Alors que nous fîmes la queue pour manger, Tao arriva avec Kris et me salua.

**\- Salut Baek. Dit-il.**

**\- Yo.**

Kris ne pipa pas un mot et Jongin le regarda d’un air méfiant. Kris me fixa un instant avant de dire :

**\- Tu devrais dire à ton copain d’éviter de me regarder comme ça s’il ne veut pas finir comme les trois autres abrutit qui m’ont cherché ce matin.**

Je tournais la tête en regardant Jongin.

**\- Ce n’est pas mon copain mais mon meilleur ami. Et je ne vois pas en quoi il ta chercher. Et puis je peux savoir qu’elle est la véritable raison de ta venue ici ?**

**\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde morveux.**

Il poussa un soupir et regarda Tao.

**\- Je suis venue pour prendre soin de Tao et pour le protéger des mecs mal intentionnés dans ton genre.**

Jongin serra les poings et alors qu’il allait mettre une droite dans la face de ce Kris, je m’interposai.

**\- Arrête Jongin, il n’en vaut pas la peine.**

**\- Tchh.**

Il repartit en me tirant le bras. En examinant derrière moi, j’aperçu Tao s’excuser discrètement du comportement grossier de Kris. Ça n’allait pas être l’amour fou entre eux deux et la relation amicale que je voulais entretenir avec Tao et Kris n’allaient pas être facile.

Après la journée difficile entre les éclairs de Jongin et les embrassades pas discrète de Tao et Kris, je rentrai accompagner de Jongin qui avait l’air d’une charmante humeur…

En rentrant au studio, il shoota dans une paire de baskets qui trainait devant l’entrée.

**\- Si ce mec revient me chercher, je lui mets un pain qu’il ne sera pas près d’oublier se con ! S’énerva Jongin.**

Non ça n’allait pas être facile. Je sortis un pack de bière et lui en tendit une. Il l’attrapa et la buva d’une traite. Quand Jongin était énervé, il avait tendance à ne pas savoir ce qu’il faisait.

Après une bonne vingtaine de bouteille de bière que Jongin et moi s’efforça à boire, Jongin bouda.

**\- Qu’est ce qui t’arrive encore ? Demandais-je un peu soûle.**

**\- Je te boude…**

**\- Euh, pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu m’as fait un coup foireux ce matin avec l’autre gars qui ta enculer ! Tu m’as regardé me branler ! Et maintenant tu connais deux types louches et surtout un blondinet qui ne va pas rire longtemps crois-moi ! Dit-il en se levant et en titubant légèrement.**

Jongin n’avait pas un esprit sobre et quand il buvait, il avait tendance à avoir un vocabulaire assez stricte. Bien que je là, je savais exactement qu’il se préparait à remettre tous les coups foireux que je lui avais fait.

**\- J’espère que tu te souviens quand tu m’as sauté dessus de façon bestiale quand ta dose d’héroïne était trop élevée et que tu m’as enculé ?**

Le voilà qu’il pétait un câble et qu’il allait tous raconter.   

**\- On ne fait pas ça à un ami, abrutit ! Et puis le jour où tu m’as forcé à rejoindre ta partouze !**

Ma main se posa sur mon front. Si je ne l’arrêtais pas, il allait continuer toute la nuit. Je lui attrapai le menton et le regarda de haut.

**\- Evite de continuer Jongin, à moins que tu veuilles avoir ma bite dans ta bouche pour que la parole te manque ?**

Il souria perversement.

**\- J’attends que ça Baek.**

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois.

 

~

~

 

 

Le lendemain fut très difficile pour les cellules de notre cerveaux, mais nous avions prévu de venir en cours pour ce maudit contrôle de math. En arrivant devant le portail du lycée, j’aperçu Tao et Kris qui discutaient à l’entrée. Mais en arrivant devant eux, Jongin se stoppa et fixa d’un air méchant Kris qui ne baissa pas les yeux.

J’avais raison, ça allait être très dur, mais pour l’instant je n’allais pas réfléchir dont la manière dont j’empêcherais Jongin de frapper Kris car mon mal de crâne me rappelais à l’ordre et que mon corps allait réclamer sa dose de drogue quotidienne que je ne lui avais pas donné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est ce que je peux vous dire de plus. Le personnage principal est Baekhyun mais que parfois il arrivera que les pensées change comme ici avec Jongin mais que ce soit pas aussi long.


	4. Chapitre 3

Je courais, courais et encore. Je regardais derrière moi et aperçu qu'il était toujours là à me poursuive. J'essayais de m'enfuir mais en vain. Il me rattrapa et leva le bâton en bois qu'il avait dans la main et l'abattit sur ma tête. En sentant la vive douleur au-dessus de mon crâne je me pris les pieds dans un sac et tomba. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il en profita pour arracher mes vêtements et me ruer de coups. Je me positionnai en fœtus pour l'empêcher de toucher mon visage.

La douleur reprit de plus belle.

Je lui hurlai dessus pour qu'il arrête mais il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

**\- Papa ! Papa ! Arrête !! Laisse-moi !**

**\- T'aime ça sale pd !**

Puis les coups se stoppèrent et j'entendis un clignement. En le regardant j'aperçu son pantalon descendre à ses pieds et son boxer rejoindre le sol. Son sexe était gros, poilu et excité. Je le vis s'approcher de moi. Je voulais me relever mais mon corps ne me répondait plus. J'étais pétrifié de peur.

Il s'enfonça brusquement en moi, m'ôtant un hurlement de douleur. Il me déchirait de l'intérieur. Ça brûlait ! J'avais mal ! Un liquide rouge dégoulina le long de mes cuisses. Ma vue se brouilla de larmes alors que son visage était déformé par le plaisir.

**\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!**

 

Mon corps prit de soubresaut se releva instantanément et ma main passa dans mes cheveux humides. C'était un horrible souvenir transformer en cauchemar. Je me levais pour boire un verre d’eau et me rassis sur la chaise de la cuisine. Je passais ma main sur mon visage. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort et j’avais les mains qui tremblaient. La scène de son visage me hantait encore. Je me déshabillais et alla prendre une douche. L'eau chaude coula le long de mes épaules et mouilla mes cheveux. Après m’être lavé, j’examinai mon corps. La longue cicatrice qui parsemait mon dos me dégoutait toujours. Une vive nausée me prit et je renvoyai le diner d'hier dans la cuvette des toilettes. Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette et mon corps réclamait sa dose de plaisir. Je me promenai nu, jusqu'au salon pour ouvrir le tiroir à double fond qui contenait toutes les drogues que je possédais. Je pris quelques grammes de cocaïnes et l'écrasa à l'aide d'une petite cuillère. Accompagné d'une paille que je positionnai devant mon nez et pris une grande respiration avant d'envoyé la poudre rejoindre mes narines. Me voilà partit au pays des songes.

 

**POV Jongin:**

Baek n'était pas venu aujourd'hui et je dus me coltiner Tao et cet enfoiré de blond. Si ce n'était pas le petit ami de Tao je l'aurais frappé et je ne me serais pas retenu. Après les cours, je décidai de rendre une petite visite à mon Baek international. En arrivant devant son bâtiment, je dus courir pour empêcher la porte de se refermer car le voisin intello de Baek venait de rentrer.

Il avait les cheveux châtains et des lunettes rondes qui reposaient toujours sur son nez.

Je sonnais et entendis la voix de Baekhyun qui me disait d'entrer. Mais je n'entendais rien alors je posai ma main sur la poignée de porte et ouvrit. Heureusement elle était ouverte. En rentrant, je découvris Baek avachi sur le canapé avec un regard vide.

**\- Baek ?**

Je m'approchais de lui et passa ma main devant ses yeux. Aucune réaction. Je tombai sur l'étrange poudre blanche posée sur la table basse. Je soupirais.

**\- Regarde dans l'état où tu te trouves. Je me demande ce que tu ferais sans moi. Je n'ose l'imaginer.**

Je m'occupais à ranger le bordel que Baek avait mis et m'assis en le regardant. J'allais attendre son réveil même si pour cela je devais rester toute la nuit.

**FIN POV Jongin.**

 

Quand ma vue s'éclaircit je remarquais Jongin endormit devant moi, assis sur une chaise de cuisine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait encore faire ici ? Il s’inquiétait toujours pour moi, mais il savait qu’il ne fallait pas.

Je me relevais discrètement en sentant mon corps réclamé une petite dose d’héroïne. Alors que je préparais tranquillement le matériel, je ne remarquais pas la présence de Jongin qui m’observait de sa chaise. Et alors que j’allais me piqué avec la seringue, un bruit me fit sursauter et la main de Jongin attrapa vivement la seringue. Quand je repris conscience du temps, Jongin était à côté de moi, sa chaise tombé au sol et ma dose d’héroïne dans sa main.

**\- Rends-moi ça Jongin. Dis-je en essayant de lui attraper le bras.**

**\- Non ça suffit comme ça, tu en as assez pris. Répondit-il.**

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Jongin m’empêchais de consommer mon train-train quotidien. Alors que j’essayais en vint d’attraper ma seringue, Jongin leva le bras si haut que je n’espérais pas y arriver. Après tout, Jongin était deux fois plus grand que moi.

**\- Donne-le-moi.**

**\- Non.**

Malgré que je continuais de vouloir récupérer ce qui m’appartenait, j’emportais le corps de Jongin dans une chute brusque à cause du manque. J’étais à présent percher sur Jongin. Je le fixai un instant avant de me jeter sur la seringue qui était tombé à terre durant la chute. Me voyant faire, Jongin donna un coup de coude sur l’objet et elle roula plus loin. Mais alors que j’allais me diriger vers le désir à quatre pattes, Jongin me plaqua à terre pour m’empêcher de récupérer la drogue. Ses mains se posèrent brusquement sur le côté de ma tête.

**\- Ca suffit Baek !**

**\- Jongin, pousse-toi, j’en ai besoin… Dis-je en soufflant.**

Mais il ne se poussa pas et au contraire, il rapprocha son corps du mien, ce qui me surprit et le regarda.

**\- Tu le sais qu’il y a d’autres moyens de te faire plaisir.**

Bien sûr que je le savais, mais là, je n’avais actuellement personne sous la main pour me procurer se plaisir si vital.

**\- Tu peux te procurer le plaisir ailleurs, et il est devant toi…**

Je compris le sens de sa phrase.

**\- Il n’en est pas question, Jongin ! Je ne veux pas t’utiliser pour un plaisir propre qui est le mien !**

**\- Dois-je te rappeler que ça ne sera pas la première fois que tu me passes dessus ou le contraire également ?! Baek ne réfléchis pas et agit !**

**\- Non Jongin ! Non !**

**\- Si tu ne le fais pas alors je le ferais moi-même ! Hurla-t-il.**

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et c’est ce seul geste qui fit craquer mon corps. Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il me faire craquer si facilement ? Tout simplement parce que mon corps n’arrivait plus à supporter le manque en une seule et petite journée.

Mes yeux s’ouvrirent tout d’un coup et je sautai sur Jongin sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. J’approfondis son baiser et un coup de langue le fit gémir. Comme une bête sauvage, je me pressais de lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer et d’en faire pareille avec moi. Je frottais longuement son pénis contre mon entrée sans le laisser me pénétrer. Et au bout de plusieurs minutes sous les gémissements de Jongin, il dit :

**\- Putain Baek…Fait-le, sinon je m’en occupe et tu ne vas pas venir te plaindre après.**

Je savais très bien que Jongin en serait capable et c’est justement pour cela que je le narguais. Il essayait de ne pas bouger, mais c’était trop dur et il choppa mon corps entre ses mains et me pénétra sur le champ. Ma tête bascula en arrière et je gémissais mon plaisir si profond…

 

…

 

Le lendemain matin, nous nous levâmes comme si rien ne s’était pas. C’était comme ça à chaque fois, il ne s’était rien passé et nous avions tous oublié.

Je portai mon sac sur le dos et partit avec Jongin en cours. Quand j’ouvris la porte, je croisais mon voisin toujours avec ces éternelles lunettes rondes.

**\- Bonjour.**

Il me salua également, mais avant que je sorte de l’immeuble, il m’interpela.

**\- Au faite, je voudrais vous dire de ralentir le volume le soir car je vous signale que vous n’êtes pas seul dans cet immeuble.**

Je m’arrêtai un instant avant de piquer un far monstrueux et de m’excuser. Jongin en fit de même puisqu’hier nous n’avions pas été silencieux. Après être sortit, le lycée apparu dans notre champ de vision et un Tao heureux me sauta dessus.

**\- Baek ! Tu es enfin revenu. Je croyais que tu étais malade, mais Jongin m’a dit que tu faisais l’école buissonnière. Il t’a ramené.**

**\- Tao tu m’écrases…**

**\- Oh désolé ! Dit-il en se relevant.**

En voyant Kris arriver, je le salua poliment, de peur de me recevoir un coup de nouveau, mais il ne fit pas attention à moi et se dirigea vers Jongin qui se tenait droit comme un i.

**\- Ça t’amuse de faire ça, sale gamin ?**

**\- Beaucoup même.**

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, mais apparemment Jongin avait dû faire une farce de mauvais gout à Kris et celui-ci n’a pas dû apprécier.

**\- Tu vas voir avec mon poing dans ta figure, tu ne feras plus le malin longtemps.**

**\- Je n’attends que ça. Souria-t-il.**

Je vis Kris lever son bras, près à frapper Jongin que Tao se positionna devant eux en hurlant :

**\- Ce n’est pas bientôt fini ?! Arrêter !**

Kris baissa automatiquement le poing et lança un sale regard à Jongin, mais également à Tao qui avait osé l’interrompre.

**\- Tu m’as empêché de lui faire face. Ce soir, attends-toi à recevoir une punition.**

Kris repartit dans la cours sous les regards médusés des autres élèves qui n’avaient pas perdue une miette de la bagarre.

**\- Désolé. Dis-je à Tao.**

**\- Pourquoi t’excuses-tu ? Tu n’as rien fait.**

**\- Si Jongin savait se tenir, rien ne se serait passé et tu ne recevrais pas de punition. C’est ma faute, pardon.**

**\- Ne t’inquiète pas Baekhyun, les punitions de Kris ne sont pas si terrible que ça. Répondit-il.**

Il s’avança avant de chuchoter à mon oreille :

**\- Au contraire, ces punitions ont du goût et même toi tu voudrais être à ma place, après tout tu es gay aussi.**

Chez moi, je n’appelais pas ça une punition, mais plutôt une récompense.

**\- Tchh...Fit Jongin.**

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction avant de lui donner un coup violent sur le haut du crâne.

**\- Aii… Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend Baek ?**

**\- Tu l’as mérité. Arrête ta petite guerre avec Kris.**

Il ne répondit pas et continua d’avancer avec Tao et moi et nous passâmes devant la salle des professeurs où la voix du proviseur retentit.

**\- Vous n’avez rien trouvé ?**

**\- Non Monsieur, je suis navré.**

**\- Bordel, ce n’est pas possible.**

Je me demandais de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Bref, peu importe.

Nous nous installâmes en cours pour accueillir le prof de math. Mais, nous n’avions pas histoire-géo avec la grosse ? Je regardai Jongin qui lui aussi ne comprenait pas.

**-  Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais en raison de l’état de santé de Mme Jung vous n’aurez pas histoire-géo jusqu’à ce qu’un ou une remplaçante ne vienne.**

Les élèves hurlèrent de joie avant de partir brusquement. Nous n’avions plus cours de la journée.

**\- Ça vous dirait de manger avec nous ? Proposa Tao.**

Jongin n’était pas très enthousiasme, mais accepta quand même l’invitation.

**\- Pourquoi pas.**

Et c’est comme ça que nous nous retrouvâmes tous ensemble dans un petit café à manger un sandwich et boire un bubble tea. D’ailleurs, le serveur était plutôt mignon et je n’arrêtais pas de loucher sur son corps, jusqu’à ce que Jongin me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, me faisant gémir de douleur.

**\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Me plaignais-je.**

**\- Arrête de croire que chaque mecs que tu trouves beau se retrouve dans ton lit.**

**\- Hé ! De quoi tu te mêles ?!**

**\- Ne me fais pas croire ce qui n’est pas vrai Baek.**

Tao et Kris regarda Jongin pour en savoir plus.

**\- Je dois dire que si Tao n’avait pas l’autre blondinet comme petit ami, tu te le serais farci. Et également si le blond n’était pas ton ennemi entre guillemet. Ton « ami » de plaisir, ce Sehun fait partit de ta liste. Et si tu continus comme ça, même ton voisin à lunette va y passer. Et ne dit pas que tu ne le trouve pas mignon ?**

**\- C’est vrai que mon voisin n’est pas moche, mais de là à m’accaparer son corps…**

**\- Tu mens Baek, je te connais, tu oserais le faire tiens. Tu as ce mignon serveur en vue et si je ne me trompe pas, il y a également deux danseurs dans mon club qui t’intéresse. D’ailleurs si je me souviens bien, ils font partit de l’autre classe.**

**\- Tu veux parler de Lay et Luhan ? Demanda Tao.**

**\- Ouai, comment tu le sais ? Dit Jongin.**

**\- Je les connais car ils sont chinois comme moi.**

**\- Lay ? Qu’elle drôle de nom. Dis-je.**

**\- En fait c’est son nom de danseur, son vrai nom c’est Yixing. Dit Jongin.**

**\- Ah, comme toi avec Kai. Répondis-je.**

**\- Ouai c’est ça.**

**\- Et si je souviens Luhan est acteur.**

**\- UN ACTEUR ??!! Hurla-t-ont Jongin et moi attirant les regards des clients sur nous.**

Kris souria avant d’interrompre Tao. C’était bien la première fois que le visage inexpressif de Kris dévoile un sourire.

**\- Ouai un acteur. Et si vous voulez vous taper un de ses films, je peux vous en donner plusieurs.**

**\- Sérieux ? Oh merci Kris. Dis-je sans soupçonner le sourire étrange qui avait envahi le visage de Kris.**

Le soir même, Jongin avait décidé de venir s’incruster chez moi pour regarder les plusieurs films que Kris nous avait noté sur un morceau de papier. Je branchai mon ordinateur sur ma télé et écrivit le premier film. J’actionnai le premier lien et la vidéo se chargea. L’histoire racontait la vie d’un petit étudiant étranger dont jouait Luhan en manque d’argent pour payer ses études. Il cherchait du travail quand un homme l’interpela pour lui proposer un travail de mannequin, qu’il accepta tout de suite sans se méfier. Jongin et moi était plonger dans le film sans le savoir. Luhan arriva chez le patron et celui-ci lui proposa de l’examiner pour savoir qu’elle type de vêtements lui irait. Le film prenait une tournure bizarre…Luhan se dévêtit devant le patron qui avait un regard très profond. Il s’avança avant de lui toucher les bourses. Euh… Stop. Kris n’avait pas dit que ça serait un film d’action ?

Je regardais Jongin qui n’avait pas l’air d’être choqué. Ce pourrait-il qui le savait ? J’examinais le nom du lien et remarquais enfin qu’il s’agissait d’un site porno. Luhan était donc un acteur porno. Les yeux de Jongin ne lâchaient pas l’écran du regard et je remarquais enfin que sa main droite était dans son pantalon. Il se masturbait. Mon regard se perdit sur la bosse que mon membre faisait. Je glissais mes doigts sur mon sexe tendu et sursautait en sentant le plaisir m’arriver de plein fouet. Je n’avais pas l’habitude de me toucher, c’était quelqu’un qui le faisait à ma place. Après plusieurs minutes je jouis enfin alors que Jongin avait fini depuis longtemps. Ma jouissance explosa et se répandit sur mon boxer. Je crois que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que je me touche.

 

~

~

 

Quelques jours plus tard, je m’assis à la même place comme chaque jour d’école. Le principal était venu et attendait les derniers retardataires.

**\- J’ai une bonne nouvelle à vous faire part. Comme vous le savez tous, Mme Jung votre professeur actuelle de histoire-géo est enceinte et ne peut assurer ses cours. Après plusieurs jours de recherche, nous avons enfin trouvé une personne qui la remplacera.**

Quelques élèves poussèrent des soupirs en entendant cela. N’avoir pas cours était le rêve de beaucoup d’élèves, mais malheureusement notre lycée avait très vite fait les recherches.

**\- M. Park assurera donc son remplacement.**

Les élèves fut surprit de l’arrivée du nouveau professeur. Il était jeune, très jeune. 25 ans, non moins. Il était grand voir 1m80 et avait des cheveux brun bouclé.

Il nous salua en s’inclinant.

**\- Bonjour, je suis Park Chanyeol, votre nouveau prof d’histoire-géo. Si vous avez des questions particulières et que je peux répondre, je n’hésiterais pas à le faire.**

Toute les filles levèrent la main en même temps et en piaillant et cela fit rigoler le nouveau prof.

**\- Vous avez quel âge ? Demanda l’une d’entre-elles.**

**\- 22 ans.**

J’avais bien raison, il était jeune. Mes yeux ne se trompent jamais. Cela changera des vieux profs du lycée que nous avions.

**\- Vous êtes marié ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Vous avez une petite amie ?**

**\- Euh non.**

Ces filles…toujours les même questions. Finalement le principal mis un terme au questionnaire répétitif et laissa M. Park débuté son cours.

**\- Comme je suis nouveau et que je ne vous connais pas bien, je vais vous demander de remplir cette fiche de profil.**

Il l’a distribua et j’examinai les questions. Il y avait beaucoup de questions que je ne pouvais pas répondre comme les nom et prénoms de vos parents. Pas de parents. Loisir ? Je ne pouvais pas mettre mes loisirs, je ne mis donc « Rien » en gros. Ma fiche était presque blanche et M.Park récupéra les questionnaires avant de faire l’appelle. Il réussit à ne pas écorcher tous les noms des élèves malgré quelques étrangers.

Après son premier cours, je rentrais sans attendre Jongin et les autres. Je me sentais mal. Mon cœur gonflait, j’avais mal à la poitrine, comme si quelqu’un la serrait fortement. Le temps se couvrait et menaçait de pleuvoir. Je n’aimais pas ce temps orageux, je haïssais les éclairs et le tonnerre. Après quelques mètres, la pluie arriva et je dus courir pour rentrer chez moi. En arrivant, je croisai une nouvelle fois mon voisin à lunette et ouvrit la porte délicatement. Le son du vide était présent. Personnes pour me dire « Bon retour »… Je me sentais seul. La lumière du salon vacillait à cause de l’orage. Après un grand coup de tonnerre qui me fit sursauter, la lumière coupa. Me voilà dans le noir. Je me préparai un chocolat chaud comme je l’aimais et m’installa dans le canapé en fourrure du salon. Je me couchai après avoir posé mon thermos sur la table base et m’endormis rapidement.

 

~

~

 

Il était là devant moi, avec un sourire meurtrier. Je reculais. J’avais peur, peur de se monstre. Il s’avançait devant moi avec cet éternel bâton à la main. Ce bâton qui avait ôté la vie à mon frère. Le seul être qui m’ais aimé pour ce que j’étais. Ce monstre me l’avait retiré. J’aurais très bien pu porter plainte, mais qui croirais un adolescent de 17 ans qui fumait, buvait, se droguait et aimait le sexe. Personnes.

L’homme continua son avancer et mon dos rencontra un mur. C’était fini. J’allais aussi mourir de sa main. Un coup résonna dans la maison, puis deux, et ainsi de suite.

**BANG !**

 

Mes yeux s’ouvrirent de stupeur et je me rendis compte que j’étais toujours au même endroit. Je me levais doucement et avec une lenteur surprenante en direction de la salle de bain et fit couler de l’eau dans la baignoire. Mon corps entra à l’intérieur. Après une heure, l’eau devenait froide, je retirais le bouchon, jusqu’à ce que mon corps ressente le froid. Mais je ne bougeais pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que ses souvenirs revenaient ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que ma vie reprenait un cours normal. J’en avais marre…

Marre de cette solitude et de cette tristesse abondante. Personne n’allait me regretter de toute façon.

Je suis désolé Jongin… Pardon Tao… Excuse-moi Kris…


	5. Chapitre 4

**POV Jongin :**

Je me dirigeai d’un pas heureux vers l’appartement de Baek. Après l’orage d’hier soir, le soleil était au rendez-vous aujourd’hui. J’arrivais devant la porte, attrapa la poignée de porte et l'ouvris. Mais elle resta bloquée. Baek avait fermé sa porte à clé. Je me baissai pour regarder sous le paillasson qui avait l'habitude de recevoir les clés cachées. Mais rien, aucune clé. Je toquais une fois et attendit.

**\- Baek ! C’est moi Jongin ! Dis-je en cognant sur la porte.**

Mais personne ne répondait et je commençais à m'inquiéter.

**\- Baekhyun ! Ouvre cette porte sinon je la défonce !**

Le silence me répondit de nouveau. Je reculai, pris un peu d'élan et fonça contre la porte. Elle s'ouvra sous mon poids et je manquai de m'étaler sur me sol. Je rentrais prudemment comme si j'avais peur de quelques choses. Baekhyun n'était pas dans le salon alors j'examinais les autres pièces. Toujours rien. J'ouvris enfin la salle de bain et avança.

Ce que je vis me glaça sur place. Baekhyun était nu dans la baignoire et le sang avait envahi celle-ci. Pris de panique, je me jetai sur lui et découvris son poignet ouvert.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?!

Il sortit Baekhyun de la baignoire et fit un point de compression sur l'immense blessure avant de prendre son téléphone portable et de composer le numéro des pompiers.

 

~

~

 

Baekhyun avait été sauvé avant l'horreur. Mes mains étaient couvertes de sang. Une jolie infermière blonde se présenta à moi et la seule chose qu'elle me dit ce fut d'appeler quelqu'un de notre entourage pour pouvoir signer les frais d'hôpitaux.

Mais il n'y avait personne... Et sans que je le sache, un nom m'effleura l'esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à lui ? Nous étions samedi et ce prof était sans doute occupé.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Heureusement que chaque profs nous donnait leur numéro chaque années.

Le son résonna à mes oreilles et un déclic apparu.

**\- Allo.**

Je n'arrivais pas à parler.

**\- Allo.**

**\- M...M. Park...**

**\- Oui. Qui est à l'appareil ?**

**\- C'est Jongin, Monsieur.**

**\- Ah oui Jongin. Que veux-tu ?**

**\- Pouvez-vous venir à l'hôpital de Séoul maintenant. C'est très urgent. Je ne peux en parler au téléphone.**

**\- C'est si urgent que ça ? Bon très bien j'arrive.**

Après une heure d'attente, j'aperçu la démarche et la grandeur de M. Park. En me voyant couvert de sang, son expression changea.

**\- Jongin que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es blessé ?**

**\- Ce...Ce n'est pas mon sang.**

Je ne pus parler et éclata de sanglots dans les bras de M. Park qui essaya en vint de me consoler.

 

~

~

 

Après une demi-heure à pleurer, je me calmais enfin. Je m’excusais auprès de M.Park et lui raconta dans les moindres détails ce qui c’était passé. Il comprit ma douleur et accepta de signer à notre place les frais d’hôpitaux. En rentrant dans la chambre de Baekhyun, nous nous installâmes sur une chaise et attendit le réveille de Baekhyun.

**FIN POV Jongin.**

 

J’avais mal, pourquoi ? Ma vue vacilla et je les ouvris avant que la lumière m’éblouis.

**\- Pourquoi suis-je en vie ?...Dis-je doucement ne me rendant pas compte de la présence de Jongin et de M.Park.**

Un gros bruit me fit sursauter et je remarquais enfin les deux protagonistes à côté de moi. Jongin s’était levé précipitamment. Il arriva vers moi et me gifla violemment.

**\- Tu n’as pas honte de dire ça ?!! Hurla-t-il en se faisant retenir par le professeur. Tu crois que tous tes problèmes vont être résolus en te suicidant ?! Et tu as pensé à ce qui t’aimes ? Et à moi ?!**

**\- Personnes ne m’aimes…Murmurais-je.**

**\- Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas avec toi ! Tu n’as pas confiance en toi et tu crois être détesté de ce monde ! Survit et bas-toi !**

Jongin était très en colère et sortit en vitesse de la chambre, me laissant seul avec M.Park.

**\- Je suis désolé…**

**\- Ce n’est pas à moi que tu dois t’excuser, mais plutôt à Jongin. Dit M.Park. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as voulu en finir avec ta vie, mais ce n’est pas une raison.**

**\- Personnes ne m’aime…**

**\- Je ne crois pas sinon Jongin t’aurais abandonné depuis longtemps. Et tes parents qu’est-ce qu’ils vont en penser, d’ailleurs je suis étonné qui ne sont pas ici.**

**\- Je n’ai pas de parents. Ils m’ont abandonné lâchement.**

M.Park n’osa rien dire et s’excusa avant de sortir de la pièce. Est-ce-que Jongin m’en voudrais longtemps ? Je regardai mon poignet, il avait des points de sutures. J’allais encore avoir une belle marque. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Je me détestais.

 

~

~

 

Une semaine plus tard, j’étais devant l’enceinte du lycée, la peur au ventre. Pourquoi ? J’avais peur que Jongin ne veut plus me parler. Justement, le voilà qui arrive. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me baissa devant lui en disant :

**\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Dis-je en pleurant.**

La main droite de Jongin attrapa mon visage et me poussa vers lui avant qu’il ne me prenne dans ses bras et me serrer si fort que j’en étouffais presque.

**\- Nous sommes amis Baek, mais évite de recommencer un truc pareil sinon je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter et l’accepter.**

**\- Je te le promets ! Merci !**

 Après avoir sécher mes larmes et de me faire dévisager étrangement par les gens du lycée à cause de cette mise en spectacle plutôt voyant, nous nous dirigeâmes dans le cours de M.Park qui me salua comme si rien ne c’était passer, mais son regard soulager me prouvait le contraire. Je le remerciai discrètement et passant devant lui. Et il put commencer son cours tranquillement. Juste avant la sonnerie, il annonça quelque chose :

**\- Pour ce trimestre, je tiens à faire une note de participation et comme idée, je vous propose de vous mettre à deux et de réaliser un exposé sur un thème d’histoire de votre choix. Si vous avez un groupe de fait, venez me voir, dite moi votre thème et les vous réaliserez votre exposé sur une feuille A3.**

Après un brouhaha magistral, je me présentai devant le professeur.

**\- Je suis avec Jongin et nous avons choisi de parler sur la Révolution Française.**

**\- Très bon choix. Bonne chance. Me souria-t-il.**

**\- Merci monsieur.**

**\- Ah ! Avant de que vous partiez pour le prochain cours, je tiens à vous dire que vous avez une semaine pour me rendre votre thème. Dit-il.**

 

~

 

Le soir même, Jongin était encore venu à l’improviste chez moi pour débuter l’exposé dont j’étais impatiens de réalisé. J’étais très fan de la Révolution Française. Bien que Jongin n’avait aucun intérêt sur le sujet, il avait quand même accepté, voyant que cela me mettais de bonne humeur. Au bout de deux heures de travail :

**\- On peut arrêter Baek, j’en peux plus.**

**\- Aller encore un peu !**

**\- Mon cerveau risque d’exploser si tu continues à lui mettre des informations. Et puis on a une semaine pour le rendre.**

**\- Bon comme tu veux. Au faite, ce soir tu risques d’être seul.**

**\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?**

**\- J’ai un rendez-vous.**

**\- Un rendez-vous ?! Avec qui ?!**

**\- Quelqu’un. Dis-je en lui tirant la langue. Ca ne te regarde pas Jongini.**

Je me levai avant d’enfiler une veste.

**\- Je reviens, ne m’attends pas. Il y a du riz déjà près dans le frigo, tu auras juste à le réchauffer. Et si tu veux autres choses, regarde ce qu’il y a dans le frigo et les placards.**

**\- Pas de problème Baek !**

Je me dirigeai vers les nombreux bâtiments en face de chez moi et rentrais dans un et toqua sur la porte en métal gris. Une voix sombre retentit, me permettant d’entrer.

**\- Tu n’es pas venu hier. Dit-il.**

**\- Je…J’étais à l’hôpital.**

Un coup magistral retentit me faisant tomber à terre.

**\- Je me moque de savoir où tu étais et pourquoi ! Mais tu le sais très bien que j’ai horreur qu’on me pose un lapin !**

Je me tenais la joue. Et n’osa le regarder. Cet homme à qui je venais de parler était le chef de notre groupe de vendeur de drogue. Il s’appelait Yongguk, mais son pseudonyme auquel nous l’appelons était Bang. Il était quelqu’un de très sombre et méchant quand il le voulait. Il attrapa mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux :

**\- La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas si clément. Tu as intérêt à vendre le double de ce que tu fais d’habitude si tu tiens à la vie, mon ptit bonhomme. Même si tu es obligé de rester toute la nuit dehors, alors je te conseille de te dépêcher.**

J’avais bien essayé de partir de ce monde si dangereux, mais c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Une fois rentrer dedans, tu ne peux en sortir et encore moins vivant. Mais il fallait bien quelqu’un qui tente un de ses jours. Ma tentative de suicide et la réaction de Jongin m’avait ouvert les yeux. Il était temps de mettre définitivement un arrêt sur la drogue ! Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, mais au moins je pourrais essayer d’arrêter d’en vendre. Je parti en direction de l’endroit que m’avait indiqué Bang et m’assis tranquillement avant d’attendre les clients. Avec une journée d’absence, les gens étaient nombreux et l’argent coulait vite à flot. Mais il y avait quand même des jeunes dangereux qui ne voulaient pas payer la somme prévue ou encore la ronde des flics ou nous devions nous cacher. Le quartier était synonyme de drogue et de bagarre, mais ces jours-ci, le quartier était plutôt tranquille. Et puis après tout, c’était la dernière fois que ces gens me voyaient. Je refusais de remettre un pied ici pour vendre quelques choses. Dit comme ça, cela pourrait paraître facile, mais j’avais peur. Peur de la réaction de Bang. Allait-il vraiment me laisser partir sans rien dire ?

Au bout de plusieurs heures, je récoltais la plus grosse somme et examinais les billets. C’est vrai que vendre de la drogue était celle qui me donnait de l’argent sans me salir les mains. Si j’arrêtais comme ça, je devrais trouver autre chose pour me faire de l’argent. Et puis j’étais sûr que Jongin allait me proposer son aide. Mais il fallait que je me débrouille seul. C’était fini, je n’allais plus laisser tomber.

En revenant chez Bang, je posais les billets que j’avais collectés. Il me décrocha un sourire de psychopathe avant de commencer à compter le pactole.

**\- Je m’en vais. Dis-je.**

Il se stoppa et me regarda ne comprenant pas tout à fait ma phrase.

**\- Je pars pour de bon, Bang. J’arrêt tous.**

**\- Et qui te dit que j’ai envi que tu partes ? Dit-il sûr de lui.**

Je le savais au fond de moi que cela n’était pas facile. Mais il ne fallait pas que j’abandonne. Avant que Bang ne prononce quoi-que-ce soit je sortis de la pièce, sans me retourner. Bang n’essaya pas de me rattraper, mais je savais que ça n’allait pas finir comme cela. Et qu’il allait bien se passer quelque chose.

En arrivant chez moi, je me déchaussais et pris une bonne douche. En revenant au salon, Jongin dormait dans le canapé en cuir. Je m’installai dans celui de fourrure et m’endormi comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin, Jongin me réveilla pour les cours. Nous déjeunâmes en silence, encore sous l’effet du sommeil et partîmes en cours. Mon professeur de chant était revenu sous le grand plaisir des élèves inscrits. J’avais une autre passion dans la vie, le chant. Au bout de trois heures de répétition, je continuais les cours avec Jongin pour EPS. Je n’avais pas spécialement envi, mais je me forçai. Nous nous changeâmes dans les vestiaires et le professeur de sport nous initia à la course à pied pour nous préparer au marathon de chaque année. Une heure plus tard, après avoir bien transpiré dans nos vêtements, le prof nous autorisa à prendre une douche. Mais comme notre classe avait fini les cours du matin, les autres rentrèrent chez eux et je me permis de prendre une douche seul sans personne pour m’observer. Je n’avais pas spécialement honte de mon physique, mais les cicatrices qui ornaient mon dos, je ne voulais pas qu’on les voit, même Jongin.

L’eau coulait sur ma tête et je fermais les yeux en entendant le silence. Un bruit derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je me retournais brusquement sans me préoccuper de ma nudité, mais l’homme ou la femme, je ne savais pas était masquer. Il attrapa mon cou entre ses mains et la serra si fort. J’essayais de les lui retirer, mais ma force n’était rien comparer à la sienne. Je sentais mes forces me quitter, je n’arrivais plus à respirer.  Un point noir se positionna devant mes yeux et se rempli progressivement. Ma tête cogna le sol.

 

~

~

 

**POV Jongin :**

En attendant que Baek prenne sa douche, j’allais déposer mes affaires dans mon casier. J’ouvris à l’aide de mes clés et les déposa. Ma porte était remplie de photo de Baek et moi. Il avait toujours cet éternel faux sourire. Je refermais mon casier tristement et partit rejoindre Baek. En chemin, je rencontrais M.Park.

**\- Bonjour Jongin.**

**\- Bonjour Monsieur. Comment-aller vous ?**

**\- Je vais bien et toi ?**

**\- Ca va bien.**

**\- Alors votre exposé avance avec votre camarade ?**

**\- Avec Baekhyun, on a presque fini. Dis-je en souriant.**

**\- C’est très bien. Si toute la classe pouvais être si assidu comme vous j’en serais bien heureux.**

Mais alors que j’allais répliquer, un hurlement de terreur de fille retentit, nous stoppant M.Park et moi. Une autre fille courue vers nous en pleure.

**\- Monsieur ! Il y a un élève étendu sur le sol de la douche ! Hurla-t-elle.**

La seule personne qui était en train de prendre une douche à ce moment-là était Baekhyun. M.Park et moi courâmes en direction des vestiaires.

Baekhyun était étendu sur le sol et ne bougeais plus. M.Park me bouscula pour aller le voir et l’examina. Il demanda aux personnes présentes de sortir sauf moi car j’étais le meilleur ami de Baekhyun. Je lui passai une serviette qu’il passa sur le corps de Baekhyun pour le cacher. Je le vis poser son oreille sur le torse de Baekhyun. Il attrapa la tête de mon meilleur ami, lui boucha le nez et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en soufflant.

Je sursautais en voyant notre prof d’histoire happer les lèvres de Baekhyun et rougis. Mais je compris qu’il essayait de le ranimer.

Il souffla avant de mettre ses deux mains sur le torse de Baek et d’appuyer plusieurs fois. Il exécuta cette méthode cinq à six fois avant d’en finir.

Baekhyun ouvrit les yeux brusquement et poussa un étrange gémissement pour récupérer de l’oxygène et finalement de recracher l’eau présent dans ses poumons. M.Park poussa un soupir de soulagement et s’assis par terre.

**\- Aide-moi à le sécher et à l’habiller. Me demanda-t-il.**

J’aidai le professeur et il porta Baekhyun jusqu’à l’infirmerie alors que celui-ci c’était endormi sur le dos de M.Park.

**FIN POV Jongin.**

 

~

~

 

J’ouvris les yeux et examina la pièce. J’étais à l’infirmerie. Quelqu’un était venu me sauver. Je n’avais pas eu le temps de voir le visage de mon agresseur. Jongin était à mes côtés et me souria avant de parler :

**\- Ça va ?**

**\- Ca pourrait aller mieux. J’ai l’impression qu’un obèse m’a écrasé les poumons.**

**\- On t’a retrouvé par terre dans la douche. Qu’est-ce qui c’est passer ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, ce que je me souviens c’est que quelqu’un est entré dans la douche et à ma violemment serrer la gorge pour que j’étouffe et après c’est le noir total.**

**\- Quelqu’un a essayé de te tuer Baekhyun. Dit M.Park en arrivant accompagné de l’infermière qui s’empressa de m’examiner.**

**\- Me tuer ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Ca, il n’y a que toi qui peux le savoir. Me répondit-il.**

Je réfléchis et finalement compris de qui ça pouvait venir. Bang n’avait pas apprécié mon départ et avait voulu se venger. Il avait sans doute demandé à l’un de ses hommes de m’étrangler. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire à Jongin sinon il allait vouloir le trucider. Et ne pas compter également sur l’infermière et M.Park au sujet de la drogue. J’allais avoir une mauvaise image et les flics allaient rappliquer et m’arrêter également pour consommation et trafic de drogue.  Je fis semblant de ne pas savoir.

**\- Avez-vous cours après ? Demanda M.Park.**

Je hochai la tête négativement alors que Jongin précisa qu’il avait des cours de danse.

**\- Va à tes cours de danse Jongin, je m’occuper de ramener Baekhyun chez lui. On ne sait jamais.**

Jongin soulager de la présence du prof, me quitta et M.Park et moi nous quittâmes l’infirmerie en direction du parking des professeurs pour rentrer dans la voiture du prof. Je lui informai de ma destination et de la rue où j’habitais avant qu’il m’y conduise.

Dans la voiture, un silence retentissait. Un silence étrange. Comme si aucun de nous deux n’osais ouvrir la bouche pour parler. En arrivant à destination, la voiture du professeur d’histoire s’arrêta devant mon bâtiment.

**\- Te voilà chez toi. Prononça-t-il.**

**\- Merci monsieur. Dis-je.**

Mais alors que j’allais sortir, je me retournais, les joues rouges.

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Demanda-t-il étonné.**

Et avant qu’il ne continue sa phrase, je lui sautai dessus et l’embrassa. Et au bout d’une minute, je n’attendis pas mon reste et fuit la voiture en courant vers mon immeuble sans me retourner.

Mais qu’est-ce qui m’a pris ???!!!


	6. Chapitre 5

Ma porte d'entrée claqua. J'étais essoufflé et rouge comme une tomate. Pourquoi avais-je fais ça ? J'avais embrassé M.Park bordel ! Mon professeur ! Je n'arriverais plus à le regarder en face ! Mon corps à bouger tout seul et je me suis enfui comme un lâche. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?? Je cherchai mon téléphone dans mes habits et composa le numéro de Jongin. Après quelques sonneries il décrocha enfin.

**\- Baekhyun ??**

**\- Jongin, j'ai fait une horrible gaffe ?**

**\- Cet à dire ?**

**\- Tu sais M.Park ma ramener chez moi et pour le remercier je l'ai embrassé...**

**\- Tu n'as pas osé ?**

**\- Et bien si...**

**\- Mon dieu Baekhyun ! On ne remercie pas les gens avec un baiser ! Tu t'es excusé au moins ?**

**\- Je me suis enfui...**

**\- Quoi ?!! Mais ce n’est pas vrai ! Baek faudra vraiment que tu apprennes la vie sociale.**

**\- Bref, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ??!!**

**\- Et bien à mon avis, tu devrais l'éviter un moment à moins que tu aies le courage de t'excuser.**

**\- Impossible !**

**\- Bon bah tu as ta réponse. Bon je te laisse, ma pause est fini je reprends mes cours.**

**\- Attends....!!**

Mais Jongin raccrocha me laissant à mon problème. Il ne m'avait pas aidé !

**\- Sale lâche…Grognais-je dans ma barbe. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?? Soupirais-je.**

Ignorer tout ?? Un violent bruit résonna ce qui me fit sursauter. Je me retournai doucement et j’entendis de nouveau un bruit. On aurait dit un tiroir qu’on fermait brusquement. Il y avait quelqu’un ?? Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds en direction de ma chambre. J’avalais ma salive avec peur de faire le moindre de bruit. En arrivant devant la porte, je posai ma main droite sur la poignet. Ma main tremblait et j’étais pétrifié. Après quelques respirations, j’ouvris soudainement la porte.

Un homme de grande taille portant une casquette fouillait dans mes tiroirs. Je reculais doucement, mais mon pied frappa la porte. Il se retourna et lâcha prise tous ce qu’il avait dans les mains avant de s’avancer vers moi en courant, de me bousculer et sortir précipitamment de chez moi.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique. Quelqu’un était entré chez moi… Mes jambes ne tenaient plus et je tombais à terre. J’examinais en rampant les papiers qu’il voulait prendre. Il s’agissait tous de papiers sur mon compte et également des feuilles où j’avais écrit les ventes de drogues que je faisais chaque jours. Je me doutais de la personne qui était le voleur. Un sbire de Bang. Je savais bien qu’il ne me lâcherait pas.

Bref, revenons à mon problème de baiser… Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ??!!

 

~

~

 

**BIP BIP BIP**

Il était devant moi avec une aide respiratoire. Je haïssais se son qui menaçait de s’arrêter à chaque seconde ou je l’entendais. Je revoyais cette scène où mon père à l’aide de sa batte de baseball frappait la tête de mon frère. Il me l’avait arraché, mon seul et unique frère. C’est pour cela que je suis partit de la maison familiale. Mon père était violent et ma mère ne défendait personne comme si elle appréciait ce que mon père faisait.

**\- Je te haï Baekhyun !**

 

~

~

 

Mon réveil sonna un instant avant que ma main ne l’éteigne et que je me lève. J’étais encore tous habillé, n’ayant pas pris le temps d’enlever mes vêtements hier soir. Après avoir arrangé mes cheveux avec un peigne, ajouter un peu d’eyeliner noir et me voilà parer pour le grand départ en cours, que je redoutais tant. Jongin était devant mon immeuble, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Alors le gaffeur, tu as quand même décidé à venir en cours aujourd’hui ?**

**\- Toi, ferme là… Tu ne m’aides pas.**

Il pouffa de rire et continua d’avancé avec moi en direction du lycée. Plus j'avançais, plus mon cœur menaçait de rompre tellement la rapidité du pou était important.

Calme-toi Baekhyun...

Arriver au lycée, les cours furent d'un ennui et d'une boule au ventre.

Et là mon corps ne se contrôler plus, la toute dernière heure de cours avec M.Park. Arriver dans la salle, le prof était déjà là. Il nous regardâmes un par un jusqu'à qu'il croise mon regard que je détournais bien vite.

Le cours fut plutôt long et sans intérêt, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. M.Park avait un visage fatigué et son sourire charmeur avait disparu.

J'avais encore tout gâché et rendu triste quelqu'un.

A la sonnerie:

**\- M. Byun vous viendrez me voir juste après la sortie de vos camarades.**

Il voulait parler avec moi, mais moi je ne voulais pas. J'avais peur....

Quand tout le monde sortit, je m’avançai devant son bureau.

Il posa ses lunettes de vue et me regarda.

**\- Baekhyun, j'aimerai parler de ce qui c'est passer hier.**

**\- ...**

**\- Pourquoi as tu fais ça ?**

Je ne pouvais lui dire que je ressentais un attirement pour lui.

Soudain, je couru brusquement et sortit de la pièce en entendant la voix de M.Park m'appeler.

 

**POV Chanyeol:**

Il s'était enfui vivement et je n'avais pas pu l'empêcher. Je voulais absolument une réponse au sujet de l'histoire d'hier. Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé, moi son prof d'histoire ?

Un toquement retentit, me faisant sursauter. Le camarade et meilleur ami de Baekhyun se tenait devant la porte.

**\- Monsieur vous n'aurez pas vu Baekhyun ? Il était censé être ici.**

**\- Ton ami c'est enfui.**

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Il a refusé de me parler.**

**\- Je...Je vois.**

**\- Jongin, approche s'il te plaît.**

Ce jeune homme à la peau mate s'avança vers moi.

**\- Pourrais-tu m’emmener chez Baekhyun ?**

Il fut surpris de la question et demande, mais n'hocha pas la tête.

**\- ...**

Il ne voulait pas répondre, mais après tout Jongin était le meilleur ami de Baekhyun. Il n'allait pas rompre son amitié de cette façon.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

**\- Je te propose un marcher Jongin. Tu m'emmène chez Baekhyun et je m'occupe de remonter tes notes. Qu’en dis-tu, c'est un marché équitable, non ?**

Jongin se mit à transpirer. D'un côté il ne voulait pas rompre une amitié forte mais d'un autre, son sort reposer sur ses notes.

**\- D'accord mais soyez sur de tenir votre promesse.**

J'avais gagné.

Jongin passa devant plusieurs immeubles et s'arrêta au bout de 15 mn de marche. Il rentra sans difficulté car la porte était ouverte. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée de l'endroit où vivait Baekhyun.

Jongin frappa à la porte.

**\- Allez-y. Sa porte est toujours ouverte.**

Je baissai la poignet et entrait. Ce que je m'attendais à voir c'était un jeune homme studieux et propre. Ce que je découvris fut autre chose. Baekhyun était au milieu de la pièce et dansait en rythme avec la musique, une bouteille de bière à la main, complètement bourré. Et c'est avec une voix décontracter et sérieuse que j’ordonnai à Jongin de rentrer chez lui.

Apres être partit, je relevai les manches et regarda mon élève.

**\- Il est temps d'aller dormir.**

Baekhyun dormait à moitié debout et limite se couchait sur moi.

**\- Aller ! Fais un effort !**

Et après quelques pas, le soul s'écrasa lourdement sur le canapé du salon. J'examinai la pièce autour de moi et soupirais. Il était temps de nettoyer un peu.

Je fouillais dans la salle de bain pour sortir les produits ménagers. 2 heures plus tard, la pièce brillait de mille feux et Chanyeol se coucha mort de fatigue sur le deuxième canapé.

**\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça d'abord ?**

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?

**\- Oh tant pis.**

Il s’endormit comme une masse, mais le réveille fut étonnement surprenante. Une délicate et bonne odeur vint caresser les narines de notre protagoniste. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait une odeur si allégeant.

Baekhyun avait préparé quelques plats. En sentant une présence, il se retourna avant de rougir.

**\- Venez-vous assoir, il y a des œufs et du bacon tout chaud.**

Sur la table de cuisine, trônait un saladier de kimchi et du riz. Il était très doué en cuisine et mes papilles gustatives furent en extase.

**\- Baekhyun ...**

Il sursauta mais ne voulais toujours pas croiser mon regard.

**\- S'il te plaît, répond moi sincèrement, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?**

**\- Je... Je ne sais pas.**

Je soupirais.

**\- Bon on oublie tout et on recommence du début ?**

Il fut surpris de ma question, mais esquissa. Mais je savais que je n'allais pas oublier si facilement et pareil pour lui. Apres tout, un baiser ça ne s'oublie pas, peu importe la personne.

Après le petit déjeuner, Baekhyun me raccompagna à la porte.

**\- Passe un bon week-end et à lundi.**

**\- Oui, au revoir monsieur.**

**FIN POV Chanyeol.**

 

Après avoir fermé la porte sur le départ de M.Park, je poussais un soupirement.

Je ne pouvais pas oublier se baisser voler à mon professeur. Rien que d'y penser me met dans tous mes états.

M.Park n'avait pas parlé d'hier soir au sujet de ma beuverie. Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Je sentais Jongin dans le coup foireux. Mais lors du petit déjeuner, j'avais l'impression de ressembler à un couple. Mes joues se mirent à chauffer et mon cœur à battre. Qu'est-ce que je racontais moi ?

En baissant la tête, je remarquais l'énorme bosse dans mon pantalon.

Et voilà que ça recommençait.

Je m'assis sur le canapé où M.Park s'était couché. Son odeur était encore présente. Le bouton de mon pantalon sauta et révéla mon membre bien dur qui dépassait de mon boxer.

Ma main droite l'attrapa sans ardeur et plusieurs poussées de poignet débutèrent.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et l'odeur de mon prof envahit mes narines. Après avoir poussé un petit cri de jouissance, j'examinai ma main recouverte de sperme. Une envie de lécher envahit mon esprit. Mais finalement, je remarquais que mon sexe était de nouveau dressé. Ça n’allait pas finir. J'attrapais de ma main propre mon téléphone et envoya un petit sms bien significatif à mon cher Sehun. Il était temps de s'envoyer en l'air, mon corps en avait bien besoin.

 

~

~

 

Sehun s’enfonçait en moi très profondément et le son gluant qui résonnait me procurait des frissons. Alors que je m'accrochais au drap posé sur le canapé en guise de protection, le visage de M.Park apparut dans mon esprit. Un sursaut me prit et j'enfoui ma tête entre mes bras alors que Sehun tapait violemment ma prostate. Après avoir donné un grand coup sur cette boule de nerf, mon corps s’arqua et un prénom s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je me répandais entre les mains de Sehun.

**\- Chan....**

Sehun ne fit pas attention au nom qui avait effleuré ma bouche. J'avais imaginé que c étais M.Park l'auteur de cette extase.

**\- Voilà. Ça te suffit ?**

**\- Ouai, merci. Répondis-je encore essoufflé.**

Sehun qui avait fini son travail, s'habillait et sortit de la pièce sans même m'adresser un regard. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte de l'appartement, je me levai difficilement et empoigna fortement son bras pour qu'il se retourne. Cela marcha et il se retournait avec un regard surpris. Sans attendre, je l’embrassai à pleine bouche. Après s'être séparé, Sehun me plaqua au mur. Il avait un regard de braise et son souffle était soudain devenu essoufflé.

Il me mordilla l'oreille et je poussais un gémissement aigu.

**\- T'en veux encore ? Dit-il.**

Son corps devenait chaud et la bosse dans son pantalon qui était réapparu ne me laissa perdre aucune miette de l'état ou il était. Il me souleva comme un sac à patate et me jeta sur le canapé. Il était devant moi et maintenait son sexe entre ses doigts.

**\- Suce.**

La langue hors de ma bouche, je pris le membre de Sehun dans mon gosier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il jouit. J'avalais le tout.

J'étais fatigué et mon corps s'endormis comme une masse.

 

~

~

 

Au réveille, je fus surpris voir même choqué de la vision que je voyais. Sehun était toujours là, nu, à côté de moi, une cigarette à la main et un sourire en coin.

**\- Se....**

Il tourna la tête et m'observa.

**\- Tu m'as caché des choses Baekhyun.**

**\- De quoi tu parles ?**

Il pointa du doigt la table basse. Un tiroir du meuble du salon était posé dévoilant les nombreux objets à l'intérieur.

**\- Euh attend ce n’est pas ce que tu crois !**

Mais le sourire qui envahissait le visage de Sehun me trahissait.

Il attrapa l'un d'eux et le fit entrer en moi. Une plainte sortit de ma gorge. Sehun actionna le bouton présent à l'arrière de l'objet. Une décharge me surprenant envahit mon derrière. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger mais je n'arrêtais pas de pousser des cris et des gémissements. En examinant le visage de Sehun, celui-ci semblait être fasciné par l'objet qui tournait en moi. On aurait dit un enfant en pleine découverte.

**\- Se gode fait un bon travail. Dit-il en le retirant et en me mettant un plus gros et plus imposant que le précédent.**

Ma nuit n'était pas près de finir de sitôt.

 

~

~

 

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et les cernes présentent sous mes yeux en témoignait. Sehun revenant de la salle de bain, habillé.

**\- Je m'en vais. Dit-il.**

**\- Hum.**

Je n'allais pas me plaindre alors qu'il était resté toute la nuit avec moi. Juste avant de partir, il s’approcha de moi et déposa un baiser très langoureux auquel je répondis avec plaisir. C’était bien la première fois qu’il restait chez moi sans m’abandonné, qu’il me procurait un baiser si amoureux comme si nous étions en couple. La prochaine fois j’aimerai également qu’il le fasse. Ça lui donne un côté charmant, séduisant et inaccessible.

Après le départ de Sehun, je me préparais difficilement pour aller en cours, étant lundi. Pour la première fois, Jongin n’était pas là et je le retrouvais dans la salle d’étude de philosophie. Tao et Kris était toujours ensemble et n’arrêtais pas de faire des mouvements pas discret. Jongin était avachi sur la table, un regard dans le vide. Je m’assis à sa gauche et le fixa en silence. Il n’avait pas l’air de m’avoir remarqué.

**\- Jongin ?**

Il tourna finalement la tête.

**\- Ouai ?**

**\- Il t’arrive quoi ? Tu as une mine dépressive.**

**\- Il m’a rejeté… Dit-il en tapant sa tête contre le bureau.**

**\- Il ? Qui ça ? Demandais-je.**

Mais avant qu’il ne me réponde, la prof de philo entra accompagné d’un jeune homme dont le visage ne m’était pas inconnu. Mais où est-ce que j’avais bien pu le voir ?

**\- Tien c’est bizarre, j’ai déjà vu son visage quelque part. Murmurais-je.**

Un soupirement venant de Jongin atterrit dans mes oreilles. Je tournais la tête et l’examina. Il s’emblait fixer le jeune homme en question avec une moue triste. En regardant le jeune homme de plus près, il avait les cheveux et les yeux d’un noir ébène. Mais le noir semblait avoir déteint sur ses vêtements. Ce garçon adorait le noir et ça se voyait. Il était assez petit, voir plus petit que moi. Je souri, me disant que j’avais trouvé quelqu’un de plus court sur patte que moi.

Les soupirements de Jongin m’agacèrent un instant. Il tapait du pied et touchait ses doigts. Il stressait, mais de quoi ? Il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir rester sur sa chaise.

**\- Eh, qu’est-ce que t’as ?! T’en a pas marre ?!**

Mais il ne sembla pas vouloir me répondre. Jongin pouvait être emmerdant quand il le voulait. J’espère que je n’allais pas le supporter toute la journée comme ça.

Tien, en parlant de ce jeune homme, il s’emblait s’avancer vers nous. Il s’arrêta juste devant Jongin qui le fixa bizarrement.

Soudain un tilt fit surface. Ce jeune homme que j’avais déjà vu, c’était le serveur du petit restaurant qu’on squattait avec Jongin. Le même serveur que j’avais trouvé beau. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu’ils n’arrêtaient pas de se fixer. J’avais loupé un épisode ??

Reprenant ces esprits, il s’assit à la droite de Jongin. Je donnais un violent coup de coude à Jongin qui fut surprit.

**\- Aii. Eh, mais ça va pas ?! Ça fait mal ! Murmurait-il.**

**\- Tu le connais, c’est qui ?**

**\- Euh ouai en quelque sorte…**

**\- C’est-à-dire ? Crache le morceau !**

Il semblait nerveux et remuait ses doigts. Je le voyais s’agiter à côté de moi, ce qui m’énerva un peu.

**\- Bon t’accouche !**

**\- En fait, je voulais sortir avec lui et je me suis pris un râteau monumentale.**

**\- Toi sortir avec quelqu’un ?! Dis-je surpris.**

Il me lança un regard noir avant de continuer son histoire.

**\- Mais je n’abandonne pas, je veux voler son cœur. C’est l’homme que je veux !**

**\- Je ne te savais pas si romantique, mon cher Jongin.**

**\- Je te cache encore beaucoup de chose Baek. Et je sais ce que je veux comme toi et M.Park.**

Je pris une couleur tomate en entendant le nom du prof d’histoire.

**\- Qu’est-ce que M.Park à avoir là-dedans ?**

**\- Ne fais pas l’ignorant Baek. Je voulais te voir ce week-end et alors que j’approchais de ton immeuble, devine qui j’ai vu sortant de chez toi ?**

**\- Euh…**

**\- M.Park, bingo ! Alors ? Comment ton week-end c’est passé, vous vous êtes amusé, hein ?**

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore ?! En plus c’est toi qui l’as emmené chez moi, traite !**

**\- Ne change pas de sujet. Aller ! Ne me dis pas le contraire, parce que la démarche que tu avais ce matin démontrait le contraire.**

**\- Crois ce que tu veux, nous n’avons rien fait.**

**\- Si tu le dit. Mais avoue que tu veux voler son cœur, toi aussi.**

**\- Arrête de raconter n’importe quoi, je veux juste le mettre dans mon lit.**

**\- Si tu le dit. Souria-t-il.**

Mais dans ma tête, je n’avais pas ce genre de pensée et je savais exactement ce que je voulais. Je voulais m’accaparer du cœur de Park Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez penser ? Qui est le fameux jeune homme dont Jongin veut absolument prendre le cœur ? Et à votre avis pour quelle raison Sehun se comporte comme ça ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Après avoir passé le cours de philosophie, la journée alla à une vitesse grandiose. Jongin n’a pas arrêter de fixer le nouvel arrivant durant toute la matinée et une partit de l’après-midi avant de partir à ses cours de danse. Alors que je partais en direction de la salle de chant, je remarquais enfin la présence du fameux jeune homme dont Jongin était tombé amoureux. Je hausa un sourcil avant de prendre la parole :

**\- Euh, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi me suis-tu ?**

Le garçon en question se rendit compte que je m’adressais à lui avant de tourner son regard vers le mien. Nos pupilles se rencontrèrent et il ne me répondit pas, mais à la place il me montra son emploi du temps avec la case de l’horaire. Elle indiquait qu’il avait cours de chant. S’il avait chant, il était dans la même salle que moi.

**\- C’est par là. J’y vais aussi. Lui répondis-je.**

Il hocha la tête et rangea le papier dans son sac. En l’examinant de plus près, son corps semblait très mince, mais en revanche il avait une belle paire de fesse bien rebondit. Je ne me fis pas prier pour mater son derrière sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Mais je ne comptais pas le toucher car si je faisais ça, Jongin ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

En arrivant dans la salle, nous nous installâmes en attendant l’arrivée de la prof. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pointa enfin son bout du nez. Elle commença à faire l’appelle et finalement elle remarqua la présence d’un nouveau.

**\- Tiens, un petit nouveau.**

Elle pourrait quand même éviter de dire qu’il est petit même si on pourrait penser à une expression.

**\- Quel est ton nom, jeune homme ?**

**\- Do Kyungsoo, madame.**

**\- Je te note sur la liste. Tu as déjà fait du chant ?**

**\- Oui, j’ai pris des cours particuliers avec un professeur de chant pendant ma période de collège et arriver au lycée je n’ai pu continuer la première année car le lycée où j’étais ne proposais pas cette option.**

**\- Eh bien, montre-nous ce que tu sais faire.**

Il sembla faire le timide et se lança doucement après les encouragements de la prof. Sa voix était claire et parfaitement adaptée pour le chant. On l’entendait résonnée dans la pièce. C’était parfait, il était doué. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sembla surprit des applaudissements de la classe. Il les méritait. J’oubliais de mentionner qu’à chaque fin d’année, il y avait un spectacle sur les options de chant, dance et rap.

Le cours pu débuter en silence et je compris maintenant pourquoi Jongin était tombé amoureux.

En sortant de l'enceinte de l'école accompagné de Jongin, je le vis lorgner sur Do Kyungsoo. Je connaissais Jongin, il ne voulait pas me laisser seul. Je lui donnai un petit coup de main sur le dos. Il se retourna surprit.

**\- Vas-y. Dis-je en souriant. Va le draguer.**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui.**

**\- Ah bon ? Si tu le dis. Merci Baek.**

Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers son prince.

**\- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Dit une voix derrière moi.**

En me retournant, je découvris Tao et Kris toujours ensemble.

**\- J'ai vraiment quelque chose de prévu.**

**\- Vendre ta drogue ?**

**\- J'ai arrêté.**

Tao me regarda étonné de cette phrase.

**\- Il faut que je trouve un petit travail pour gagner un peu d'argent puisque mon revenu était la vente de drogue. Et comme j'ai arrêté je n'ai plus de salaire.**

Kris haussa un sourcil avant de m'ignorer complètement et d'entraîner Tao vers la sortit du lycée. Tao se retourna et me fit un signe d'au revoir.

Tao était vraiment sociable mais Kris, pas du tout !

Je me mis à la recherche d'un emploi qui pouvait me plaire. Je passai devant plusieurs boulangeries ou boîte de nuit. Et sans m'en rendre compte je tombais finalement sur le petit restaurant qu'on aimait bien avec Jongin ou bien sûr Do Kyungsoo y travaillait. C'était une bonne idée.

Mais alors que j'allais rentrer, quelque chose m'attrapa violemment et précipitamment le bras. En regardant l'auteur de cet acte, j'aperçu un homme de dos, casquette sur la tête et masque sur le visage. J'essayais de retirer mon bras de sa poigne de fer, mais tous ce que je fis c'est de faire resserrer la main écrasante sur mon bras. Arriver à une ruelle plus loin, l'homme me jeta dans les cartons présentent dans le cul de sac. En reprenant mes esprits, j'aperçu que l'homme n'était plus seul et maintenant à ses côtés se trouvait deux autres jeunes hommes.

**\- Qui êtes-vous ? Dis-je en bégaillant.**

Le premier homme souria avant de me donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, me tordant en deux suite à la brusque douleur.

Les deux autres suivirent le même chemin en me cognant dessus. Les coups que je recevais pour une raison qui m'était inconnue pleuvaient à flot. Des coups de pied au ventre, au torse me bloquant la respiration et ainsi qu'on visage. Je sentais le sang couler de ma tête et de mon nez. Et là douleur qui se réveillait à mon épaule m'annonçait que j'allais avoir de beau hématome. La douleur s'estompa un instant avant que le troisième homme attrape mes cheveux d’une féroce poigne et de lever ma tête.

**\- Tu mérites ta douleur Baekhyun.**

Cette voix je la connaissais.

**\- Bang n'a pas vraiment apprécié mon départ à ce que je vois.**

**\- En effet et réfléchis bien que si tu étais restée avec nous à faire bien gentiment ton boulot sans rechigner, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.**

**\- Je vois également que tu fais ton boulot de bastonneur, Suga.**

Il me sourit avant de me donner un coup entre les jambes, me ramenant à la réalité de la douleur et de me couper le souffle. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même tant ma douleur était prononçable.

**\- Ça fait mal hein ?**

Suga était le meilleur ami de Bang et son boulot était de s'occuper de rendre leur compte au connard dans mon genre. J'avais reconnu également les deux autres. Il s'agissait de Jimin, un mec qui travaillait pour Bang et de Zelo, le second.

Mais dans la bande, il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes qui tenaient en haute estime Bang.

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle coupé dû au choque de l'entre jambe.

Mais alors que Suga allait me remettre un gros coup, une voix le coupa dans son élan.

**\- Je pense Messieurs que vous devriez arrêter avant que j'appelle la police.**

Suga se retourna, furieux d'avoir été déranger. Un homme en costume qui tenait son téléphone était devant eux.

**\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, le vieux !**

Il ne répondit pas et continua de regarder Suga dans les yeux.

**\- Tu me cherche ?! Dit-il en s'avançant vers lui et l'attrapant par le col.**

L'homme en question attrapa le poignet de Suga et lui tordit. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur. L’homme le poussa sur ses potes.

**\- Allez-vous-en !**

**\- La prochaine fois que je te vois, je t’éclate ! Hurla Suga en partant accompagné de ses acolytes.**

Les voilà partit. Je me détendis et bien sur incapable de me relever sans aide. Mon sauveur arriva vers moi et se mit à genoux. Je levai la tête et sursauta en voyant le visage du sauveur que je n’avais pas reconnu.

**\- M.Park ?! Dis-je.**

**\- Ca va Baekhyun ? Dit-il, une voix inquiète.**

**\- Je vais bien. Dis-je soudainement en essayant de me lever.**

Je ne voulais pas inquiéter M.Park, mais c’est bien le contraire que je réussi à faire en m’écrasant lourdement au sol lorsque j’essayais de me lever. Il passa ses mains sous mes bras pour m’aider, mais voyant l’énorme difficulté que j’eu pour marcher, il me souleva et me porta sur le dos.

**\- Nous allons à l’hôpital voir un médecin. Dit-il.**

Je ne répondis pas et profita un instant en posant ma tête sur l’épaule de M.Park. Je murmurais un « merci » à l’oreille de mon professeur d’histoire-géo. Je le vis sourire et m’emmena à l’hôpital.

En arrivant, on me prit en charge laissant M.Park dans le couloir. Je m’assis sur le lit de consultation avec mes dernières forces. Un homme en blouse blanche arriva accompagné d’une infermière.

**\- C’est toi Baekhyun ? Me demanda-t-il.**

**\- Oui, Monsieur.**

**\- Tu me laisse t’examiner ?**

**\- Oui bien sûr.**

Il avait peur que je lui donne un coup ou quoi ?

**\- Peux-tu me dire ce qu’il s’est passé ?**

**\- Et bien des jeunes m’ont soudainement frappé alors que je ne les connaissais pas. Mentis-je.**

**\- Où exactement ?**

**\- Un peu de partout, le dos, le torse et même l’entre-jambe.**

**\- Enlève ton haut, je vais voir ça.**

Avec l’aide de la jeune femme, j’enlevai mon haut et le médecin examina mon dos sans prendre le temps de demander d’où venait les nombreuses cicatrices présentent sur mon corps. Il désinfecta les quelques coupures et passa de la crème sur les hématomes sur tous mon corps. Apparemment d’après ces dires, l’énorme hématome qui était au-dessus de mon épaule était à surveiller.

Sinon, mon nez avait survécu au cassage malgré la douleur encore présente. Mon arcade en revanche avait violemment prit, elle était ouverte et le médecin s’obligea à enlever le sang et recoudre la plaie à vif. Après être tout neuf entre guillemet, le médecin racla sa gorge avant de me demander quelque chose d’assez intimidant.

**\- Cela te dérangerais que je regarde ton sexe pour voir si rien de grave ne s’est produit comme tu as reçu des coups à ce niveau-là.**

Je n’avais pas spécialement honte, mais dévoilé cet endroit à une personne que je ne connaissais pas, ce n’était pas pareil. J’ôtai un bouton puis la fermeture et mon pantalon glissa sur le sol avec mon boxer.

**\- Couche-toi et écarte les jambes.**

Je fis ce qu’il dit. J’entendis le médecin mettre des gants en latex et de venir palper mon sexe à la recherche d’une blessure. Soudain il dévia vers mes fesses comme s’il regardait quelque chose d’étrange.

**\- Excuse-moi si je te pose une question intime, mais serais-tu gay par hasard ?**

**\- Euh,…oui…**

**\- Te protèges-tu ?**

**\- Des fois oui, des fois non, pourquoi ?**

**\- C’est juste au cas où, mais nous allons faire une prise de sang pour voir si tu es nickel de ce côté pour éviter les maladies.**

Je me rendis compte que je savais pourquoi il avait su aussi vite mon appartenance sexuelle. Comme j’avais fait l’amour avec Sehun hier soir, mon trou était toujours dilaté et plus ouvert que d’habitude.

**\- L’homme qui attend à l’extérieur serait ton petit ami ?**

**\- Hein ? Euh, non pas encore.**

**\- Pas encore. Rigola-t-il.**

**\- Euh, non il ne l’est pas. Dis-je en essayant de me rattraper de la gaffe que je venais de faire.**

Il me laissa me rhabiller avant d’appeler M.Park qui attendait toujours à l’extérieur. Le médecin lui expliqua la totalité des dégâts sauf au sujet de l’intimité évidemment. Mon professeur sembla soulagé.

**\- Je tiens également à vous dire que vu les coups qu’il a pris, il faudrait laisser son corps se reposer dans un endroit calme et ne pas oublier de mettre de la crème sur ses hématomes.**

**\- Je comprends, Monsieur, merci.**

M.Park me prit de nouveau sur le dos et décida de partir. Je remerciai le médecin qui me fit un clin d’œil en comprenant que j’avais un faible pour l’homme qui me portait.

Comme le médecin m’avait ordonné de me reposer, il fallait bien que je le fasse donc la rechercher d’un emploi était abandonné pour l’instant. Heureusement que les vacances arrivaient à la fin de semaine, en espérant que la bande n’allait pas revenir entre temps. Alors que M.Park marchait dans la rue, avec moi sur le dos, il prit la parole :

**\- Baekhyun, cela te dirais de passer les vacances à la campagne ?**

Je relevai la tête en regardant M.Park assez étonné de sa proposition.

**\- A la campagne ? Cela ne me dérangerais pas, mais pour aller où ?**

**\- Et bien ma famille m’a légué une maison à la campagne et de temps en temps j’y vais fais un tour. Alors je voulais savoir si cela t’intéresserai de passer les vacances chez moi ? Enfin surtout pour éviter que tes blessures se dégrade et surtout que les gens qui ton fait ceci ne reviennent pas.**

**\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j’aimerai bien.**

Un sourire envahit le visage de M.Park et il se mit à avancer plus vite avant de prendre un taxi et qu’il me ramène chez moi. En sortant de la voiture, je pus enfin marcher seul et la tête de M.Park sortit par la fenêtre :

**\- Alors prépare tes affaires le vendredi, nous partirons le soir. Dit-il heureux avant de repartir dans le taxi.**

J’étais resté fixe et immobile en voyant le visage si expressif et si heureux de M.Park. Pourtant je savais qu’au fond de moi tout n’allais pas se passer comme prévu. J’allais passé toutes mes vacances en compagnie de M.Parkl. Il fallait que j’annonce ça à Jongin. Je sortis mon téléphone et composa le numéro à Jongin, mais il ne répondit jamais. Puis soudain, je percutais qu’il était censé être avec Do Kyungsoo. Un sourire m’envahit et je décidais de le laisser tranquille jusqu’au lendemain.

Le jour suivant, Jongin était assis à sa place, mais l’air ailleurs. En voyant mon visage égratigné, il releva brusquement la tête.

**\- Il t’est arrivé quoi ?**

**\- La bande à Bang m’est tombée dessus, mais j’ai eu de la chance car un bel historien est intervenu.**

**\- Un historien ? Et je pari que tu l’as remercié à ta façon.**

**\- C’était M.Park, crétin.**

Il se rendit compte quelques minutes plus tard qu’il s’était trompé.

**\- Bref, il s’est passé plein de chose et notre prof m’a invité de passer ses vacances avec lui.**

**\- Chanceux.**

**\- Et toi et se fameux prince ?**

**\- Toujours pareil, mais je n’abandonne pas.**

**\- Bonne chance mon ami.**

Et le cours commença.

 

~

~

 

  La semaine passa à une vitesse et l’après-midi de vendredi arriva bien vite. En rentrant chez moi, je sortis une grosse valise où je mis mes vêtements, produits d’hygiènes et d’autres choses. Je n’oubliais pas de mettre quelques paquets de cigarette, un peu de drogue au cas où si mon corps me lâchait entre temps, mais également une boîte de préservatif. On ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se passer. Autant être préventif.

C’est à ce moment-là, que la sonnette de l’entrée retentit, je couru vers la porte et ouvrit. M.Park était vêtu d’une belle chemise blanche et d’un jean noir déchiré au niveau des genoux.

**\- Bonsoir Baekhyun.**

**\- Bonsoir, Monsieur.**

Je pris ma valise, fermis la porte à clé et sortit du bâtiment accompagné de mon professeur. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une voiture assez belle, une décapotable noire et nous grimpâmes dedans. La route débuta et je m’endormis bien avant de sortir de la ville.

Une brassé de vent caressa ma joue et mes yeux papillonnèrent s’adaptant à la lumière encore présente dans le ciel.

Nous roulions sur une route vide de circulation et autour de nous, il y avait des arbres et des prés à perdre de vue.

**\- Tu es réveillé.**

Je tournai la tête en constatant que M.Park m’avait parlé.

**\- Hmm.  Où sommes-nous ?**

**\- Dans un endroit paumé. Ria-t-il. Nous arrivons dans une à deux heures. M’informa-t-il.**

Je retournai la tête dans le sens opposé et regarda le paysage défilé. Nous roulâmes entre une forêt et à la sortie, M.Park s’approcha du faussé et se gara avant de descendre de la voiture. Il s’emblait épuisé et s’étira devant le magnifique paysage qui lui faisait fasse, un très grand lac. En voyant tous cette eau, je sortis précipitamment avant de m’arrêter devant, un énorme sourire et de fermer les yeux en sentant le vent caresser mon visage. Quelques mètres plus loin, un petit chemin de bois s’avançait dans le lac. M.Park et moi nous marchâmes tranquillement dessus. 

Il s’arrêta un instant, mais je continuais d’avancer quand soudain je tombais dans l’eau à cause d’un trou sur le pont. Il n’était pas du tout solide. Un cri sortit de ma bouche et la main de M.Park m’attrapa avant de finalement tomber avec moi.

Je revins à la surface en poussant un soufflement et je me mis à rire en voyant la tête de M.Park. Ces cheveux étaient devant ses yeux lui permettant de ne pas voir grand-chose.

Il souria avant de m'asperger d'eau. Et c'est ainsi qu'une bataille d'eau débuta.

 

~

~

 

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une maison qui semblait avoir été refaite. M.Park se gara dans la cours de sable avant de descendre.

**\- Chanyeol ?!**

Une voix féminine cria le prénom de M.Park. Une femme assez jeune s'approcha accompagné d'un garçon.

**\- Oh Dara ! Fit M.Park avant de l'enlacer.**

Un petit pincement survint à mon cœur.

Qui était-elle ?

**\- Baekhyun, voici Dara une amie d'enfance et ma voisine de vacances.**

**\- Enchanté.**

Je n'aimais pas cette femme...

**\- Bonsoir je suis Dara et voici Jonghyun, mon fils.**

**\- Salut. Répondit Jonghyun.**

Je hochai la tête en signe de bonjour et continua d'observer cette Dara.

**\- C'est bien la première fois que tu emmènes quelqu'un ici Chanyeol. Qui est ce ? Demanda Dara.**

**\- Il s'appelle Baekhyun, c'est un élève d'une de mes classes mais aussi un ami. Pour certaine raison, il passe les vacances avec moi.**

Un rictus apparut sur le coin de mon visage. Un ami...

Après avoir dit au revoir à la famille Kim, nous nous installâmes tranquillement dans la maison de M.Park. J'avais une chambre à moi tout seul.

Le soir même je m'endormis comme une masse.

 

~

~

 

_J’étais dans ma chambre enfermée à double tour. Posé sur le lit en position fœtus. J’attendais qu’on ouvre la porte pour que j’aille manger. Mais il était déjà 22h et le verrou ne s’était toujours pas ouvert. Mon ventre criait famine mais mon corps demeurait statique. Soudain j’entendis une porte claqué et un bruit de pas qui montait les escaliers. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique. Il était revenu…_

_J’entendis un bruit de clés et l’une d’une finit par atterrir dans la serrure de ma porte. Je fermis brusquement les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce visage. La porte s’ouvrit… Je sentais son regard me transpercer. Sa voix rauque résonna :_

**_\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Réveille-toi ! Ouvres les yeux !_ **

_Je venais de recevoir un ordre et sans que je contrôle mon corps et mes muscles, mes yeux s’ouvrirent._

**_\- C’est bien. Dit-il avec une voix satisfaite._ **

_Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse._

_- **Déshabille-toi. J’ai besoin de décompresser.**_

_Je savais ce qu’il voulait faire, mais je ne voulais pas revivre cet enfer. Je ne bougeais pas d’un poil, attendant peut-être qu’il partirait._

_Ses mains arrachèrent mon pantalon. Ses yeux me regardèrent méchamment. Il se mit à crier._

**_\- Je t’ai donné un ordre sale pd ! Enlève tes vêtements !_ **

_Malgré que ma voix ne sorte pas, je me débâtais sans relâche. Des coups pas là, des coups par ci._

**_\- Très bien si tu ne veux pas ! Mais ne viens pas regretter !_ **

_Il se leva de mon lit et sortit de la chambre laissant la porte grande ouverte. Mais quand je compris où est-ce qu’il se dirigeait, je me levais soudainement, courant vers lui. Mais il avait déjà commencé._

_Il avait déjà la tête de mon frère entre ses mains et le forçait à lui faire une fellation._

**_\- Lâche-le !!! Hurlais-je._ **

_Mais avant que j’atteigne ma cible, il me donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Mon corps atterrit sur le mur dans un bruit brusque et ma tête tomba lourdement au sol._

**_\- Baek ! Hurla mon frère en essayant de se défaire des mains hasardeuses de son agresseur._ **

_Je sentis le sang couler le long de mon front et observa la scène de mes yeux à demi fermer, sans force et sans pouvoir agir. Alors que mon frère se débattait sauvagement, cet homme lui arracha les seuls vêtements qui possédaient avant de le violer._

_Si je l’avais laissé faire, si je lui avais laissé mon corps, mon frère n’aurait pas eu à sentir ça._

_Alors que je commençais à perdre connaissance, mes doigts  essayèrent d’attraper la main de mon frère qui hurlait et pleurait sous les assauts du violeur._

**_\- Taehyung…_ **

 

~

~

 

Je me relevais brusquement à me rappelant de l’horrible scène que je venais de revoir. Mon corps était en sueur et mon souffle en état de choc. Je voulais voir M.Park… Je sortis du lit et descendis les escaliers qui menait au salon et à l’entrée. Il faisait jour et j’entendis plusieurs rire qui provenait de dehors. J’examinais par la fenêtre et j’aperçu M.Park et sa voisine Dara.

Je le voyais parler avec Dara, tout souriant. J’étais jaloux et alors que j’allais ouvrir la porte de l’entrée pour les interrompre, ma main se stoppa sur la poignet. Les souvenirs firent surface sans que je le voulu.

Ma main s’enleva doucement de la porte. Je ne pouvais pas les déranger puisqu’après tout c’était ma faute si mon frère était mort.

Une larme glissa le long de ma joue.

**\- Je…n’ai pas le droit de tomber amoureux.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors vous avez devinez qui est le frère de Baek :) Je suis méchante.
> 
> P.S: Les B.A.P et les BTS apparaissent dans cette fic et peut être d'autres membres des SHINee (comme Jonghyun est apparu).


	8. Chapitre 7

Un cri de douleur retentit et soudain des pleurs. Un bébé était né et son nom était Baekhyun. Malheureusement il n'était pas né dans une bonne famille.

Alors que le bébé pleurait, la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, encore essoufflé, tourna la tête écœurée.

**\- Enlevez moi cette chose de ma vue.**

C'était comme si elle ne l'avait pas voulu.

Les deux femmes qui s'étaient déplacé pour l'accouchement se regardèrent. Elles firent sortir l'enfant de la pièce familiale après l'avoir nettoyé et séché.

**\- Pauvre enfant. Dit l'une d'entre elles.**

Un autre petit garçon s'approcha du nouveau-né, il devait avoir environ sept ans. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras avant de le consoler comme une mère devrait le faire.

Cet enfant était l'ainé de la famille et avait vu beaucoup de choses depuis sa naissance. C'était gravé dans sa mémoire. C'était lui qui avait élevé Baekhyun car ses deux personnes censé être leur parents ne s'était jamais occupé d'eux même pour lui, ils avaient fait appel à une baby-sitter.

Durant la période où Baekhyun grandissait, il avait encore vu des choses. Sa mère n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, à force d'être battu par son mari, elle est devenue comme lui.

Le temps tournait et Baekhyun et son frère étaient battus pour la moindre petite chose. Leur père buvait et fumait, leur mère couchait avec un nombre impressionnant d'inconnus et tout cela était devenu normal pour nos deux frères.

Baekhyun grandissait de plus en plus vite et lors de ces 14 ans, il commit une erreur que son frère essayait de cacher.

C'était la période de crise d'adolescence et Baekhyun découvrait des choses, il voulait faire comme tout le monde, boire, fumé, aller en boîte, faire l'amour.

Pendant cette période, Baekhyun sortait avec quelqu'un mais cette personne était un homme et ça son père ne l'a jamais accepté.

Maintenant traité de pd par son père, il devait supporter les violes régulier que celui-ci l'infligeait.

Son frère avait tout fait pour le protéger, mais lui il ne l'a jamais remercié et maintenant il le regrettait et ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Il avait tué son frère Taehyung.

 

 

~

~

 

 

Baekhyun était remonté dans la chambre que M.Park lui avait attribuée. Il était couché sur le lit et regardait le plafond. Plein de souvenirs qu'il avait oubliés refaisait surface. Plein qu'il avait oublié et d'autres qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Pourquoi maintenant ? En réalité, j'avais perdu la mémoire lorsque je vivais encore avec ma famille. C’était une perte de mémoire réversible, c'est ce qu'avait dit le docteur. Je pouvais la retrouver par des souvenirs, mais ils pouvaient réapparaître au bout d'une journée voir un an ou même des années.

En revanche, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai perdue.

Un toquement retentit dans la chambre, me faisant sursauter. M. Park se tenait près de la porte, un tube à la main.

**\- Baekhyun ?**

**\- Monsieur ?**

**\- Je viens de me rappeler que je devais te masser.**

Moi aussi ! Ça m'étais complètement sortit de la tête.

Il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit. Je quittai mon haut et lui laissa le champ libre. Lorsque sa main se posa sur mon dos, mon esprit qui était comme en pause, revint à la surface. Un long frisson remonta et je sentis une dose de désir m'envahir.

Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Mes mains s'agrippèrent au drap et j'enfouis ma tête dans le coussin.

Pense à autre chose Baekhyun ... Pense à autre chose...

Mon cœur battait si fort que j'en avais mal. Il faut que je résiste à cette tentation !

C'était ça le plus dure, l'empêchement, ne pas céder sur ce beau corps, ne pas embrasser ses lèvres, ne pas dévorer ses yeux, mais surtout ne pas devenir fou.

Respire ! Calme-toi !

**\- Baekhyun tout vas bien ? Demanda mon professeur.**

**\- Euh…Oui, pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu as l’air agité.**

**\- Ce n’est rien, je vous assure. Dis-je rapidement, un peu trop même.**

En réalité, je n’allais pas du tout bien et j’espérais que ses mains s’enlèvent de mon dos vite avant que je commette quelque chose de déplacer.

Ma prière forcer fut entendue et les mains de M.Park s’enlevèrent enfin.

**\- Le déjeuner est près donc je t’attends en bas. Dit-il.**

J’hochais la tête avant d’enfiler un haut simple et un jean noir déchiré au niveau des genoux. Je passais un coup dans la salle de bain avant de me laver le visage et les mains avant de descendre.

M.Park attendait patiemment et je m’installai avant de dévorer ce qu’il avait préparé.

**\- Oh faite Baekhyun, ce soir pas loin d’ici, il y a un petit village qui organise une fête, cela te dirais de venir ?**

**\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Répondis-je.**

Cela allait me changer les idées et me faire le plus grand bien malgré que je ne connaisse personnes.

Après avoir dégusté le repas, M.Park fit la vaisselle et l’essuya avant de la ranger.

**\- Attends, installe-toi ici, s’il te plait. Demanda-t-il en désignant une chaise.**

Je m’assis de nouveau avant de voir M.Park courir à l’étage et de revenir en dévalant les escaliers. Il portait une petite mallette grise et la posa sur la table du salon avant de revenir avec un pot noir.

Il l’ouvrit, prit la texture gélifier dans ses doigts et de passer ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il mettait du gel et il essayait d’organiser une coiffure, mais j’avais un épi monstre. Mais il semblait y arriver, alors je n’osai ouvrir la bouche.

Après un coup de sèche-cheveux rapide, il me regarda un instant et souria.

**\- Voilà tu es près, Baekhyun.**

Il m’emmena dans la salle de bain et j’observai mon reflet dans le miroir. Il m’avait coiffé et je trouvais la coupe magnifique et bien réussi. On aurait dit qu’il connaissait mes cheveux par cœur. Je me retournai à mon tour et le remercia de mon plus beau sourire, ce qui le fit rougir. Il me tourna le dos précipitamment avant de bégayer.

**\- De…De rien.**

Le soir-même, après être habillé joliment, Chanyeol m’emmena dans sa voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le petit village où la fête se déroulait.

Un énorme nombre de personne était présente, d’ailleurs très étonnant venant de la part d’un endroit paumé comme celui-là. Nous descendîmes de la voiture et je restais proche de M.Park, ne connaissant personnes. Mais au fur et à mesure qu’on avançait dans la foule, M.Park s’arrêta mainte fois pour saluer les gens qu’il semblait connaître.

**\- Oh Chanyeol ! Cela fait longtemps que nous ne t’avons pas vu. Dit un homme âgé.**

M.Park lui serra la main et ils se mirent à discuter sans prêter attention à ma personne. Je m’ennuyais, moi qui pensais m’amuser et que cela allait changer les choses, je me trompais. Après une heure de papotage, je soupirais une nouvelle fois en espérant attirer l’attention des deux protagonistes, mais rien ne fit.

Mais soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule, je sursautais et me retournait. Face à moi se trouvait le fils de Dara, Jonghyun. Lui aussi était à cette fête.

**\- Salut Baekhyun.**

**\- Bonsoir.**

**\- Tu t’ennuis ?**

**\- Un peu à vrai dire, je ne connais personne ici.**

**\- Bien sûr que non, tu me connais moi. Souria-t-il.**

Jonghyun était marrant, pas aussi drôle que Jongin, mais il paraissait sociable. Mais actuellement ce soir, je n’avais pas envie de lui parler, surtout depuis que j’avais rencontré sa mère. Je sais qu’il n’avait rien avoir avec ça, mais peut-être qu’il avait le caractère de sa mère. En relevant la tête pour voir M.Park, je remarquais précipitamment qu’il avait disparu. Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens, comme un enfant ayant perdu ses parents dans la foule.

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Demanda Jonghyun.**

**\- Euh non, rien. Dis-je.**

Je n’allais quand même pas lui dire que je cherchais M.Park, il me prendrait pour un gamin perdu dans une soirée alors que je venais de la ville et que je devais avoir l’habitude.

**-Aller vient. Me dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules et de m’emmener plus loin vers un petit groupe de jeune.**

Lors de cette soirée, je fis beaucoup de rencontre, enfin surtout des amis de Jonghyun et au final je me suis bien amuser en leur compagnie. Jonghyun était sympathique et j’avais apprécié d’être à ses côtés. Après avoir remarqué l’heure, je décidais de retourner à la voiture de M.Park pour rentrer, mais Jonghyun attrapa mon bras et me tira vers lui de nouveau.

**\- Où tu vas ?**

**\- Je vais rentrer, je pense que M.Park m’attends à sa voiture.**

**\- Tu es venu avec lui ?**

**\- Oui, mais je l’ai perdu de vue.**

**\- Viens. Dit-il en me tirant vers une petite salle.**

Il s’agissait des toilettes. Jonghyun me plaqua au mur et m’embrassa. Mes yeux s’ouvrirent sous le choc et j’essayais de le repousser, mais en vain. Finalement mon corps se détendit et un autre baiser reprit. Jonghyun se retira et posa son front contre le mien.

**\- Retrouve-moi chez moi vers la véranda. Dit-il en s’éloignant et quitter les toilettes.**

Il avait prévu quelque chose…

Après être sorti des toilettes, je me dirigeai vers la voiture de M.Park où celui-ci m’attendais patiemment.

**\- Alors tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**

**\- Oui, merci monsieur. Dis-je en souriant, même si sa compagnie me manquait.**

Nous montâmes dans sa voiture et partîmes pour le retour. Arriver chez lui, il se déchaussa et me dit bonne nuit, fatigué et monta les escaliers pour aller rejoindre son lit. J’attendis quelques minutes avant de ressortir de la maison et de me diriger vers la véranda ouverte de tous où Jonghyun m’attendais lui aussi. Il avait vite rentré pour m’attendre. Il m’observa silencieusement et je m’assis sur la chaise longue. Il se leva et s’approcha de moi en mode félin. Il était pour lui de déguster le festin.

 

**POV Chanyeol :**

Après être rentré et coucher, je tournais pendant dix longues minutes en essayant de trouver le sommeil. Mais un mal de crâne me réveilla alors que j'avais diminué la consommation d'alcool. Je me relevais pour aller en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre un médicament. En passant dans le couloir qui menait vers la salle, je remarquais la porte grande ouverte de ma chambre de Baekhyun. Ayant peur de le réveiller, je m'approchais doucement, mais le lit était vide et les draps non défait. Était-il peut être au toilette ? J'examinai toute les pièces de la maison, mais Baekhyun ne se trouvait dans aucun des endroits. La seule possibilité était la cours. J'ouvris alors la porte d'entrée et examina les alentours. Toujours rien... Sauf un drôle de bruit qui attira mes oreilles. Cela venait de la véranda de Dara. Un gémissement retentit me stoppa... Jonghyun avait il ramener une fille ? En m'approchant furtivement, je découvris Jonghyun pilonnant le derrière d'un homme. Et la personne que je croyais être une fille n'était autre que Baekhyun !

Je failli pousser un cri de surprise, mais ma main se positionna contre ma bouche. Je ressenti un pincement à mon cœur en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Je reculais doucement, mais Jonghyun leva la tête et me regarda sans prononcer un mot. Il me dévoila un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu et donna un coup de bassin deux fois plus fort en tenant les beaux cheveux de Baekhyun entre ses doigts.

En voyant cela, je me retournais complément et reparti dans ma chambre en oubliant le mal de crâne qui m'avez fait lever et essayant d'oublier ce que je venais de voir.

**FIN POV Chanyeol.**

 

La nuit que je passai dans les bras de Jonghyun m'avait fait oublier tous mes soucis. Je me levai délicatement de la chaise longue, bailla et partit retourner dans la maison à M.Park. En arrivant, M.Park déjeunait dans le salon. Il avait une sale mine.

**\- Monsieur...**

Il se retourna en sursauta, n'ayant pas senti ma présence.

**\- Ah Baekhyun. Tu es levé. Bien dormi ?**

**\- Oui et vous ?**

**\- Ca peut aller... Dit-il en rigolant.**

Mais j'avais une intuition qui me disait que le sourire que M.Park arborait n'était qu'un leurre. Il me mentait et pour je ne sais quelle raison.

**\- Je vois… Dis-je perturber.**

Le lendemain matin, M.Park avait prévu de nous emmener pique-niquer. La journée passa très vite et je me couchai sans revoir Jonghyun et de parler de la soirée plutôt érotique que nous avions passé ensemble. Le matin même, je décidais d'aider M.Park à mettre les aliments dans les deux sacs à dos ainsi que les bouteilles d'eaux. Il avait également mis des sacs plastiques.

Nous enfilons nos blousons et partîmes en direction de la voiture de M.Park qui était dans la cours.

En sortant, je marchais lentement et n'osant pas regarder en direction de la véranda des voisins. Après plusieurs secondes qui me faisait penser à des minutes, je tournais la tête et découvris Jonghyun accompagné d'une fille.

Il m'observa secrètement en se léchant les lèvres. La fille était dans ses bras et Jonghyun lui mordillait le coup. Je ressentis comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'on coup du soir, comme à chaque fois que je couchais avec quelqu'un. Les seuls qui dérogeaient cette règle étaient Sehun et Jongin. Mais Jongin était mon meilleur ami et Sehun était quelqu'un qui me ressemblait. Je tournais la tête et l’ignora royalement, suivant M.Park dans sa voiture. Après être installé et avoir mis le moteur en route, nous partîmes. Malgré l’heure plutôt tôt, le soleil était bien présent ainsi que la chaleur. Au bout d’une heure de route où j’avais passé mon temps à dormir, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Nous étions devant une immense forêt avec de beaux sapins verts. En sortant de la voiture, une bonne odeur de verdure envahit mes narines. Vous savez cette odeur de fraîcheur. M.Park me tendit un sac plastique blanc. Je lui pris des mains avec un regard interrogatif.

**\- On va ramasser des champignons. Me souria t'il.**

J'hochais la tête avant que nous commencions notre longue promenade. Et pendant celle-ci, nous marchions beaucoup, mais la récolte fut généreuse. J'appris et découvris de nombreuses variétés.

Ce fut une bonne mâtiné. Nous ne trouvâmes pas loin de la voiture, un petit lac où nous nous installâmes pour déjeuner. M.Park avait sorti un panier de bento que nous dévorâmes avec faim.

Après avoir bien mangé, nous nous assoupîmes chacun notre tour, étendus dans l'herbe.

Je rouvris les yeux, les oiseaux chantant et le soleil bien haut dans le ciel. M.Park dormait toujours à côté de moi. Il était très mignon. Je l’observai pendant dix bonnes minutes qui me semblaient être des heures. Ces lèvres brillaient à cause du soleil et semblait m'appeler. Je m'approchais de lui comme attirer. Une sorte d'aimant invisible nous séparait. Sa frange collée à son front lui donnait un air irrésistible. De toute façon il ne se rappellera pas et n'aura jamais connaissance de ce baiser.

Je déposai mes douces lèvres sur les siennes entre ouverte. Le contacte me procura un long frisson qui remonta vers la nuque. J'en rêvais tellement. Je sentis la respiration de M.Park ralentir et décida d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir son visage. Il était si près et pas assez d'un côté alors que ma bouche était collée à la sienne et que mon nez touchait aussi son visage. Après un clignement d'œil, mon cœur se stoppa un instant devant moi, le temps s'arrêta également.

M.Park avait les yeux ouvert et m'observais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: Si il y a certain passage rose et niais je m'excuse XP


	9. Chapitre 8

Pour le retour, aucun de nous deux n'avait prononcé un mot. Une atmosphère dérangeante et lourde pesait sur nos épaules. D'ailleurs c'était notre dernier jour avant le weekend end et la reprise des cours. J'avais encore fait une faute et cette fois ci, M.Park ne me le pardonnerait peut être pas. Mon cœur battait trop vite et je sentais encore mes joues rouges chauffer. Après plusieurs heures de route, nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison de campagne du professeur. Sans demander mon reste, je sortis de la voiture et me rua dans la chambre qui m'avais été attribué et tomba sur le lit. M.Park toqua, me faisant sursauter.

**\- On partira ce soir donc n'oublie pas de préparer tes affaires. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire avant que tu sortes de la voiture.**

**\- Hmm... Lui Répondis-je.**

Un silence régna, sans que personne ne bouge, seules les respirations étaient bruyantes.

M.Park m'observa encore un instant avant de sortir de la chambre en poussant un soupir.

Après être de nouveau seul, je sortis mon sac de voyage et commença à y ranger mes affaires. Au bout de 2h j'avais enfin fini. Le soir arriva lentement et M.Park et moi fûmes de nouveau dans la voiture. Il démarra le contact avant qu'une voix retentisse.

**\- Baekhyun !**

Je relevai la tête, surprit d'entendre mon prénom. Jonghyun était là, accompagné de Dara. Celui-ci se mit à courir vers la voiture. J'ouvris la fenêtre et me pencha.

M.Park sortit pour aller dire en revoir à Dara qui ne se dérangea pas pour passer ses bras autour de son corps. Vraiment je ne l'aimerais jamais cette femme. Mais j'avais compris qu'il ne fallait pas que je compte sur moi-même pour faire craquer M.Park. Il ne pourra jamais m'appartenir...

Jonghyun arriva vers moi avant de reprendre son souffle.

**\- Vous partez sans dire en revoir, bande d'ingrats.**

**\- Désolé.**

En remarquant mon comportement bizarre, Jonghyun sourit.

**\- Tiens, si un jour tu as besoin de me voir. Dit-il en me tendant un morceau de papier où il était inscrit un numéro de téléphone. Je ne sais pas si ça va te servir mais autant être prévoyant. Mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas abandonné avec ton cher professeur.**

Je relevai la tête, surpris. J'étais sûr d'avoir réussi à cacher mes sentiments.

**\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais lorsqu'on a couché ensemble le soir dernier, tu as poussé un magnifique gémissement érotique en disant : « Chanyeol ».**

Était-ce un reproche ?

**\- Je ne t'en veux pas, après tout on a juste baiser par manque.**

Moi qui semblais ne pas aimer Jonghyun, celui-ci avait remonté dans mon estime.

Il regarda sa mère et M.Park qui parlaient toujours avant de prendre mon visage entre ses doigts et de déposer un baiser langoureux.

**\- J'espère qu'on se reverra. Souria-t-il.**

**\- Oui. Répondis-je avec le même sourire.**

Et nous voilà partit de la maison de campagne de M.Park où j'avais laissé bien des souvenirs.

 

M.Park m'avait déposé chez moi et après un au revoir il était partit, me laissant seul de nouveau.

Demain serait lundi et mon corps avait de nouveau atteint sa limite. Ce soir, je n'allais sûrement pas dormir de la nuit. La drogue serait mon compagnon de jeu.

 

 

~

 

 

Sehun était devant ma porte, un rictus formé entre ses lèvres.

**\- Tu m'appelles toujours quand ça t'arrange, monsieur en manque.**

**\- Arrête de discuter et dépêche toi.**

Mon souffle était déjà à sa limite et mon sexe dressé comme pas possible me faisait mal.

Sehun entra et ferma la porte par un coup de pied qui résonna dans l'appartement. Sa bouche dévorera la mienne et ainsi les hostilités commencèrent.

 

**POV Chanyeol :**

Alors que je rangeais mes vêtements dans le placard, je remarquais qu'un sac manquait. Soudain ça me revint ! Je l'avais mis dans la valise de Baekhyun parce qu'il lui restait de la place. Ce qu'il y avait dans ce sac était important et il fallait que je le récupère au plus vite. Malgré l'heure tardive, je sortis ma moto pour aller plus vite et me dirigea vers l'immeuble de mon élève.

Arriver devant, une troupe de jeune en basket, survêtement bloquait l'entrée. Je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers eux. Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à moi et continuait de parler. Je toquais bruyamment à la porte et attendis. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, personne n'ouvrit. Je me souviens de ce que Jongin m'avait dit: "La porte est toujours ouvert à par quand il part".

Ça ne se faisait pas, mais tant pis. J'ouvris la porte qui était ouverte comme je l'avais prévu et entra, ignorant la chaleur étrange qui y régnait. Mais quand j'arrivais dans le salon, ce que je ne m’attendais pas à voir fut ceci.

Baekhyun était dans une position plus que mise en valeur, ses jambes écartées, les fesses en l'air et se faisant enculer par un autre jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu.

Baekhyun ne remarqua pas ma présence, il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche grande ouverte laissant passer ses gémissements et sa bave qui coulait le long de son menton. L'homme qui le culbutait s'arrêta un instant avant de me fixer avec un sourire diabolique.

**\- Tiens donc, on a un invité surprise. Dit-il en reprenant ses coups de butoir.**

Baekhyun releva la tête et quand il me vit, il posa sa main sur le corps de Sehun, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

**\- Je... Je venais juste récupérer le sac que j'avais mis dans tes affaires. Dis-je en bégaillant.**

Il fit un mouvement de tête, m'indiquant l'endroit où une valise trônait. Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder les deux corps nus s'emboîter de nouveau que je me dirigeais vers le sac que j'étais venu chercher.

J'entendais les murmures de Baekhyun.

**\- Arrête-toi un instant Sehun.**

**\- Pas question. Je me moque de ce qu'il voit. Et puis je croyais que tu étais en manque ?**

Vu l'odeur qui régnait et les yeux fatigués que j'avais aperçu sur le visage de Baekhyun m'indiquais qu'ils n'étaient pas à leur première fois. Je trouvai enfin le sac plastique, me leva et alla pour repartir.

**\- Attend une minute.**

Je me stoppai avant de regarder le fameux Sehun.

Il se retira de l'antre de Baekhyun avant de s'approcher de moi. Baekhyun essaya de lui attraper la main mais une vive douleur l'en empêcha.

Il fixa derrière moi en souriant.

Y avait-il quelque chose dans mon dos ?

Je me retournais et sans que je mis attende mes deux mains se fit tirer avant que je sentis quelque chose s'enrouler autour de mes poignets et d'être assis sur une chaise devant le canapé.

Une paire de menotte enroulait mes mains qui étaient bloqué par la chaise.

J'étais dans une mauvaise posture et je regrettais amèrement d'être venu.

 

 

~

 

 

Mon pantalon avait été descendu révélant ainsi mon boxer noir. Je me sentais vraiment à l'étroit dans mon sous vêtement. Devant moi, la scène se répétait depuis au moins une heure, ce fameux Sehun pilonnait le derrière de Baekhyun avec férocité. Une heure que ça durait, une heure que j'observais se supplice. Sehun se vida enfin dans l'antre de mon élève sous un gémissement roque, mais lorsque mon regard rencontra le sien, je savais que ce n'était pas du tout terminé. Il attrapa de sa main les cheveux de Baekhyun, qui poussa un petit cri de douleur sous les mains de Sehun. Il avait sans doute les hanches réduites en poussière qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher et dû ramper vers moi. Sehun arracha brusquement mon boxer dévoilant ainsi mon intimité dressé. Je fermai mes cuisses pour éviter qu'on ne le voie. Mais c'était trop tard, les deux l'avait vu.

**\- On dirait que ton ami est drôlement excité. Ricana Sehun.**

Aide-le, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

Baekhyun sembla être dans un autre monde car il se releva à l'aide de mes cuisses et de se diriger vers l'objet tendu. Quelques coups de langue... puis il l'engloutit entièrement, me retirant un grognement. Sans que je me rende compte, mes hanches bougèrent et je frappai le fond de la gorge de Baekhyun, ce qui lui provoqua un sursaut.

**\- On dirait qu'il aime bien ça.**

Sehun se repositionna derrière lui pour le reprendre.

Cela dura environ trente minutes, le temps que j'éjacule, que Baekhyun atteint l'orgasme et que Sehun finisse de réduire son bassin en charpie. Le sperme de Sehun coulait le long des cuisses de Baekhyun alors que le mien avait été avalé par celui-ci, mais un peu avait éclaboussé sur son visage en sueur. Il attrapa des mouchoirs sur la table basse et essuya les dégâts sur mon corps avant de regarder méchamment Sehun.

**\- Détache-le !**

Il semblerait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Sehun ricana avant d'obéir à Baekhyun. Les mains désormais libre, je me relevai, remonta mon boxer et mon pantalon avant de quitter l'appartement en vitesse sans le moindre regard pour se Sehun et mon élève.

**FIN POV Chanyeol.**

 

M.Park était partit. J’examinai Sehun qui enfilait ses vêtements également.

**\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?**

**\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content ?**

**\- C'est mon prof, Sehun !**

**\- J'aurais pensé que ça te plairais vu les regards que tu lui a donné.**

**\- Tu ne vas pas faire ton jaloux Sehun ?! Tu s’es très bien que toi et moi c'est juste du cul, rien d'autre !**

Sehun attrapa brusquement mes cheveux et posa brutalement mon visage sur le sol. Vu la force qu'il utilisait, il semblait être en colère.

**\- Tais-toi petite salope. Tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois que t'a besoin de mes services, tu vas devoir aller chercher ailleurs.**

Il relâcha mon visage avant de donner un énorme coup de pied sur celui-ci m'arrachant une douleur et un cri.

**\- Fils de pute !**

Il partit en claquant la porte. Mais moi j'étais à terre, mon nez en sang entre mes mains. Ça faisait mal, bordel !

Ma vie est finie... M.Park ne m'adressais plus jamais la parole et Sehun ne reviendrait plus jamais ici.

Je pris quelques mouchoirs avant de l'essuyer convenablement, entre le sang et le sperme, j'avais été servi.

Je me traînais au canapé, n'étant pas capable de me lever avant de dormir. On verra mon état de demain. Il fallait que je parle à Jongin, mais d'un côté j'avais peur de lui en parler.

 

 

~

 

 

En me levant se matin, je pus tenir sur mes deux jambes, mais sans faire un pas de pingouin. Je ne risquais pas d'aller en cours pendant un bon moment. D'ailleurs même si je voulais y aller, je ne risquais pas de suivre grand-chose vu l'heure. Il était presque dix-sept heures. Je marchai en direction dans la cuisine, mais avant de l'atteindre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sous le hurlement de Jongin.

**\- Baek !! Tu m'as encore laissé tomber, sans cœur !**

**\- Désolé et arrête de hurler. Il remarqua ma démarche avant de pouffer de rire.**

**\- Déjà toi, y a un tracteur qui t'es passé dessus. Alors les vacances avec M.Park ?**

**\- C'était super.**

Mais Jongin dû remarquer mon humeur étrange.

**\- Baek ?**

Je refusais de le regarder dans les yeux. Mon visage était baissé. Il arriva avant d'attraper mon menton entre ses mains. Mes yeux regardèrent ailleurs que son visage. La main de Jongin sous mon menton tremblait.

**\- Qui est l'enculé qui a fait ça ?!**

Un énorme hématome trônait ma joue, mon nez était en rouge et ma lèvre du bas était parsemé de blessure. Le coup que Sehun m'avait infligé hier avait porté ses fruits.

**\- C'est rien Jongin...**

**\- Rien ?! Ta vue l'état de ton visage ?! Si je l'attrape se fils de chien, je le défonce !**

**\- Tu ne vas rien faire Jongin ! Laisse-moi tranquille, c'est mon affaire !**

**\- Pas question que je te laisse dans cet état.**

Tu as prévenu M.Park ? Je suis sûr qu'il t’aidera.

Alors que Jongin allait sortir de la pièce, je lui attrapai ma main.

**\- Jongin je t'en prie, ne lui dit rien.**

Ma main tremblait et les larmes étaient à deux doigts de coulés.

**\- Baekhyun... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**\- Je...Il s'est passé un truc hier. Pas prévu du tout, et...**

**\- Calme-toi Baek.**

**\- Nous sommes revenu tard hier. Il m'a déposé et j'ai appelé Sehun, tu sais le gars qui...**

**\- Oui le mec de la dernière fois.**

**\- Et bah il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé. Sauf que... que M.Park était revenu et... et il nous a vus. Et... Bordel Jongin ! Finis-je pleurant. Sehun ma forcé à rester ici et je... je l'ai sucé !**

**\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?! Dit-il choquer.**

**\- Non... c'est Sehun. Je l'ai engueulé en lui demandant pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il...Il m'a frappé et à dit d'aller voir ailleurs.**

**\- Calme-toi, c'est fini. Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.**

C'était ça que je ne voulais rien d'autre. Juste un peu d'amour.

Mes larmes coulairent sur mes joues. J'étais pris d'un gros chagrin. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter et Jongin ne disait plus rien, il me serrait juste entre ses bras.

 

 

~

 

 

Le lendemain, Jongin m'avais forcé à venir en cours. Mais pendant tous les cours, je n'avais croisé aucun regard, même celui de Jongin, Kris et Tao. Ma tête était baissée. Je voulais que personne ne voie l'état de mon visage. Et le dernier cours fut le plus éprouvant. Celui de M.Park.

En rentrant dans la salle, le prof s'installa discrètement.

**\- Aujourd'hui nous allons parler du triangle des Bermudes.**

Le prof fit son cours comme d'habitude, s'arrêta pour répondre à des questions et nous fila des exercices.

Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, il distribua un petit contrôle pour voir si nous avions bien suivis son cours. En passant vers moi, il déposa la feuille sur mon bureau.

**\- Tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours.**

J'hochais la tête sans lui répondre. Et alors que je pensais qu'il allait continuer et partir, il rajouta:

**\- Ne fuis pas.**

Mon cœur se mit à battre dans ma cage thoracique.

Le contrôle fut facile et la sonnerie arriva bien vite.

Les élèves sortirent, mais moi j'étais paralysé sur ma chaise. Jongin tapa sur mon épaule.

**\- Fighting. Chuchota-t-il.**

Il était marrant lui...

Tout le monde était à présent sortit de la pièce et M.Park était toujours sur son bureau. Il me fixait et se silence était inquiétant et trop perturbant pour moi.

**\- Baekhyun... Regarde-moi.**

Mais mon corps ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il soupira avant de s'avancer. Il posa ses bras sur mon bureau avant de se pencher vers mon visage. Je sentais son souffle.

Sa main s'aventura vers ma joue, mais à peine avait-il fait ça, que ma tête se tourna dans la direction opposé pour éviter qu'il me touche.

**\- Baekhyun... Je sais qu'avec tous ce qui s’est passé ça doit être plutôt dur pour toi, mais arrêté de fuir et fait moi face.**

Je relevai mon visage devant le sien et il put voir mes blessures.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu t'es battu ?**

Mais ma bouche resta muette.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

**\- Tu me rends vraiment étrange. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, mais une chose est sûre, ne regrette pas ce qui va se passer, Byun Baekhyun.**

Je fis une tête étonné avant qu'il ne continue ses paroles.

**\- Maudit soit la personne qui a décidé d'interdire aux professeurs de sortir avec leur élève ! Parla M.Park avant d'attraper ma tête avec ses grandes mains et de m'embrasser sauvagement.**

Mon cœur s'embrasa, mes joues aussi d'ailleurs. Je rêvais ou bien...

Ses lèvres si douce et si sucré. Je pourrais en devenir accro.

Mais alors que j'allais répondre au baiser de min professeur, la porte s'ouvrit, ce qui nous fit sursauter. Jongin, Tao et Kris nous fixèrent sans un mot. J'espère qu’ils ne nous avaient pas vues.

Tao attrapa soudain les chemises des deux autres avant de partir.

**\- Désolé, Baekhyun. A demain !**

Pas de chance pour nous, ils nous avaient vues.

M.Park fixait toujours la porte, mais c'est à ce moment que j'en profitai pour happer ses lèvres.

**\- Je vous aime Monsieur.**

**\- Appelle-moi Chanyeol, crétin.**

Le sourire qui ornait mon visage ne cessa de grandir et c'était comme si un énorme poid sur mes épaules avaient été retiré.

J'étais heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais heureux de vivre.

 

 

~

 

 

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut très étrange. Plusieurs jours passèrent et les seuls choses que nous avions faite c'était des câlins et deux trois bisous par ci.

Arrivé à la fin du cours, j'attendis que tout le monde parte avant de me jeter sur le corps de mon beau professeur. J'étais sûr ses genoux et je dévorais son cou.

**\- Attends Baekhyun, tu pourras le faire en rentrant. Ne laisse pas de trace, on va y voir. Et si quelqu'un arrivait.**

**\- Justement, c'est excitant.**

**\- Pervers.**

Mes mains n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter. Elles déboutonnèrent sa chemise blanche. Je léchai le long de son torse et arriva plus bas, je lorgnais des yeux l'énorme bosse présente dans son pantalon.

Sans que je le fasse ou lui demande, il sortit son sexe de son boxer. Il était très gros et gorgé de plaisir. Je léchai mes lèvres. Quel régal !

**\- Bonne appétit. Dis-je en le gobent.**

Sa tête se pencha en arrière et il poussa un gémissement.

Alors qu'il prenait son pied, un toquement retentit dans la pièce. Il se stoppa avant de brusquement refermer sa chemise et de me pousser sous son bureau et de s'avancer au maximum pour éviter qu'on voit son érection.

**\- Entrer.**

**\- Salut Chanyeol.**

**\- Oh, Hyukjae, ça faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ?**

**\- Je vais bien, mais je suis là pour te demander un conseil.**

**\- Un conseil ?**

Alors que Chanyeol continuait sa conversation avec Hyukjae, l'un des surveillants du lycée, je continuais ma tâche. En sentant ma langue sur son peins tendu, la main de Chanyeol tira mes cheveux pour m'empêcher de continuer. Son corps était tendu au maximum. Il ne voulait pas gémir.

**\- Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais du fait de sortir avec un élève ?**

Chanyeol sursauta. Je suis sûr qu'il pensait à nous deux.

**\- Je... Ça dépend le contexte.**

**\- Bah en fait, tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai réellement confiance et je sais que tu ne vas pas raconter ça sur tous les toits. Je sors avec un élève de l'internat.**

**\- Un élève ? Qui est ce ?**

**\- Lee Donghae. Ça été le coup de foudre.**

**\- Tu sors avec qui tu veux Hyukjae, juste fais attention à toi de ne pas te faire chopper. Et ce que j'en pense ? Je me moque de ça, vit ta vie comme tu le souhaite !**

**\- Merci Chan, tu es vraiment le meilleur pour remonter le moral.**

Il sortit de la pièce, un sourire béant sur le visage.

La tête de Chanyeol tomba en arrière et il poussa un gémissement.

**\- Bordel Baek... Je vais venir...**

Et c'est ainsi que la journée se finissa.


	10. Chapitre 9

Mon corps était recroquevillé sur lui-même. J'encaissé les coups de ceinture de mon père. J'encaissé les insultes à mon égard. Ma vie n'avait été que tristesse et malheur. Et mon frère qui ne pouvait rien faire à par regarder cet horrible spectacle. A l'extérieur de cette maison, nos parents se comportaient comme telle, mais je savais que si je faisais un pas de travers, en rentrant, j'allais subir la foudre des deux personnes.

**\- Baekhyun !! Je te retrouverais et te tuerait !!**

Mon corps se releva brusquement, ma respiration essoufflée et mon cœur qui battait comme diable.

J'étais dans son lit, nu et il m'observait.

**\- Ça va ?**

**\- Ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar.**

**\- Bois ça. Dit-il en tenant un verre d'eau.**

**\- Merci Chanyeol.**

Je lui pris des mains avant d'avaler cul sec. Il était aussi nu que moi et non je vous enlève ce maudit rictus formé sur vos lèvres. Il ne s'était rien passé. Il avait l'habitude de dormir nu, mais moi j'avais juste profité et je l'avais imité.

Peut-être j'espérais quelque chose ?

J'avais d'ailleurs remarqué quelque chose de très étrange sur mon corps. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'avait pas réclamé une quelconque dose de drogue ou de sexe, comme si la présence de Chanyeol avait apaisé ces douleurs et ses maudites envies. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. C'est vrai que de temps en temps, je fumais quelques cigarettes.

Je me recouchai après avoir déposé le verre. Je me collai à Chanyeol malgré la chaleur. Il me serra et je m'endormi de nouveau.

  


...

  


En me réveillant ce matin, une vague de chaleur était présente dans mon dos. Chanyeol était collé à moi, m'enlaçant et son souffle se percutait contre ma nuque, me donnant des frissons. Je remarquai quelques secondes plus tard que mon sexe avait décidé de dire bonjour. Chanyeol dormait toujours et j'en profitais pour glisser mes doigts autour de mon penis. Mais alors que je commençais les vas et viens, la main de Chanyeol vint me stopper.

**\- Chanyeol...**

Mais il souriait en voyant que j'étais dans un état plutôt excitant. Je sentis sa langue jouer avec mon oreille et sa main glissa vers mon entrejambe.

**\- Tu le veux, hein... Dit-il en mordillant mon épaule.**

Je gémis un petit "oui" et c'est ainsi que tout débuta.

J'avais enfin ce que je voulais. Le corps de Chanyeol dans mes entrailles était plus que délicieux. Il jouit à l'intérieur de moi d'un gémissement rauque. Mais alors qui s'étalait comme une masse à côté de moi, je grimpai sur son corps une nouvelle fois. Je me mis à l'exciter et tous ceci marcha. Je m'assis de toute ma force, pénétrant ainsi le sexe de Chanyeol dans mon derrière. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, s'était tellement bon. Chanyeol n'en pouvait plus, mais il continuait de pilonner mon arrière train pour jouir de nouveau. Mais la journée n'allait sûrement pas se terminé maintenant. Alors que Chanyeol essayait de reprendre son souffle. Mes jambes attrapèrent ses hanches et j'écartais les cuisses devant lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant mon visage rempli de sueur et de plaisir.

**\- Encore... Gémissais-je.**

Mais alors que Chanyeol allait me pénétrer de nouveau, un soubresaut me prit les entrailles.

**\- Baek ?**

Mais mon corps continuait à sursauter et mes mains s'enroulaient autour de ma gorge. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

**\- Baekhyun ?!**

Je crois que c'est au moment où du sang coula de mes lèvres que Chanyeol commença vraiment à paniquer. Il se leva précipitamment avant de sauter sur son portable et de composer le numéro des secours. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'il se disait au téléphone, mais lorsqu'il revint vers moi, il me tourna pour que je puisse expulser le sang présent dans ma gorge. Après plusieurs minutes de bruits écœurant, il enfila un boxer et un jogging avant de nettoyer mon corps et de faire de même. C'est dix minutes plus tard que les pompiers arrivèrent, m'embarquant au passage.

C'est après ce moment-là que je ne me souvins plus de rien.

  


...

  


Quand je parvins à ouvrir les yeux, la pièce était différente et j'avais une aide respiratoire. Chanyeol dormait les bras croisés à côté du lit. J'essayais d'attraper sa main et lorsque j'y parvins, ses yeux me fixèrent.

**\- Tu es enfin réveillé...**

**\- Enfin ?**

**\- Ça fait des jours que tu dors. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. Dit-il en prenant ma main entre les siennes.**

Je l'avais encore inquiéter. C'était encore ma faute.

**\- Désolé...**

**\- Arrête de t'excuser... Dis-moi Baek... Est-ce que par hasard, tu ne te droguerais pas ?**

Je sursautai. Comment il avait deviné ? Je détournais les yeux, mal à l'aise.

**\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien Baek...**

**\- Je le sais, mais ça fait longtemps que j'en consomme, bien avant mon entrer au lycée.**

**\- Et tu n'as pas essayé d'arrêter ?**

**\- Bien sûr que si, mais mon corps dépend de ça. Ça fait que quelques semaines que je n'ai rien prit.**

**\- Quelques semaines ?**

**\- Depuis que nous sortons ensemble. J'ai décidé d'arrêter depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard.**

Il souria avant de me prendre dans les bras. Il fallait que j'en profite, je risquais sûrement de rester encore quelques temps ici.

  


...

  


Jongin se précipita sur moi et commença à l'examiner sur toutes les coutures.

**\- Ça va ?! Qu'est ce qui s’est passé ?! M.Park m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire que tu étais à l'hôpital ? Quelqu'un a encore essayé de te tuer ?! C'est qui se fils de pute ?!**

**\- Calme-toi Jongin. Ce n'est rien de tout ça. Chanyeol ne t'a pas expliqué ?**

**\- Il a raccroché avant que je lui dise. Intervint mon petit ami.**

**\- Ah je vois.**

**\- Alors il se passe quoi ?**

**\- Je me suis juste évanoui. Mon corps m'a demandé une dose, mais j'ai résisté et voilà le résultat.**

**\- Tu...**

**\- Oui Jongin, tu as bien compris. Je compte arrêter tout ça.**

Il se mit à sourire et sauta sur moi.

**\- Je n'y crois pas ! C'est super ! Je pari que c'est grâce à M.Park ?**

**\- C'est un peu de ça... Dis-je doucement.**

**\- Tu vas pouvoir enfin vivre ta vie tranquillement sans histoire et sans problème ! Hurla-t-il.**

**\- Jongin ! On est dans un hôpital. Baisse d'un ton.**

**\- Oups... Désolé.**

Et tu comptes sortir quant au juste ?

**\- Je ne sais pas. Je dois encore faire des examens. Mais si tu veux, je t'enverrai un message pour te prévenir.**

**\- Ouai je veux bien. Bon mais ce n’est pas tout, mais je vais vite retourner voir Kyungsoo. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui au ciné !**

**\- Je vois que ça progresse.**

**\- Ouai je fais de mon mieux ! Dit-il avant de passer la porte de la chaîne d'hôpital et de me saluer moi et Chanyeol.**

**\- Et bien dit donc... Il était... Comment dire...**

**\- Excité ?**

**\- C'est ça. Mais... Kyungsoo ? N'est-ce pas l'élève qui a été transféré il n'y a pas longtemps ?**

**\- Oui. Jongin à jeter son dévolu sur lui.**

**\- Il a bien du courage alors.**

**\- Ouai. Mais quand on le connaît, Jongin est un véritable ami.**

**\- Ça, je n'en doute pas.**

Nous rigolâmes un bon coup avant que l'infermière ne passe pour changer la morphine.

  


...

  


C'est quelques heures après que cette fois ci, je reçu la visite de Tao accompagné de Kris. Tao avait sans doute obligé son copain à venir avec lui.

**\- Salut Baek.**

**\- Salut Tao.**

**\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé cette fois ci ?**

**\- Je me suis évanoui à cause de tu sais quoi.**

**\- Je vois le topo. Et pour lui ? Dit-il en montrant Chanyeol qui dormait à point fermer du doigt. Ça avance ?**

Je me mis à rougir devant la question si gênante de Tao.

**\- Hya ! Ça ne va pas de demandé des trucs comme ça !**

**\- Je me renseigne. Si pour ton anniversaire on doit t’acheter des capotes. On en a parlé avec Jongin.**

**\- Jongin et Kris se sont parlé ?!**

**\- Oui et sans se frapper.**

**\- Oh bordel ! Je crois que Kyungsoo a des vertus aphrodisiaques sur lui !**

D'ailleurs ça serait super si vous pouviez éviter de parler de ça sent la personne concerné.

**\- Bien sûr que non. Sinon ça serait plus un cadeau.**

**\- D'où c'est un cadeau ?!**

**\- Depuis que tu sors avec M.Park. Aller, me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas envie de le faire.**

**\- Je... Bien sûr que j'ai envi... Mais je lui laisse le temps de s'habituer à sortir avec un élève.**

Je ne risquais pas de lui dire que nous l’avions déjà fait malgré que nous avions été interrompus par mon malaise.

**\- Ohhhh comme c'est mignon !**

**\- Tao tait toi !**

Il se tut avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de partir avec Kris qui n'avait pas décroché un mot de toute la conversation.

  


...

  


Chanyeol signa les papiers pour que je puisse sortir de l'hôpital. Tout fut en règle et il m'aida à marcher à l'extérieur pour rejoindre sa voiture garé sur le parking en face de l'hôpital. Mais alors que je descendais les escaliers avec lenteur, une personne passa à côté de moi et mon corps sursauta. Une sueur froide dégringola dans mon dos. Je tournais la tête en direction de l'homme que j'avais vu. J'avais rêvé... Ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant...

Cet homme ressemblait à l'homme de mon enfance. Cet homme qui m'avait tout prit.

**\- Baek ?**

Je sursautai encore une fois et tourna la tête en direction de Chanyeol. Je lui souris et évita qu'il ne s'inquiète.

**\- Je vais bien. J'ai juste cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais mais je me suis trompé.**

**\- Ah d'accord. Dit-il.**

Je ne voulais surtout pas mêler Chanyeol à mes affaires. Pour moi, mon passé n'existait plus. Seul Jongin était au courant de tout ça. Peux être qu'un jour, j'arriverais à révéler ses lourds secrets à mon petit ami, mais pas pour maintenant.


	11. Chapitre 10

Elle était devant moi, complètement nu et un homme que je ne connaissais pas la prenait en grognant. Mon frère me tenait contre lui, essayant de garder ma tête contre son torse pour ne pas que je vois l'état de ma mère. Mais c'était bien trop tard. C'est ce jours-là que j'ai découvert que ma mère faisait le trottoir. Mon père semblait être au courant, mais ne réagissait pas, et s'en moquait même. Un gémissement de plaisir retentit dans la pièce et me dégoûta. Mon frère posa ses mains sur mes oreilles. Il voulait me protéger de tous ce que ses personnes pouvaient me faire.

 

Malheureusement c'est en me protégeant qu'il en est mort. Ce jour de deuil, je me suis enfui. Je ne voulais plus revoir le visage de mon père ni de ma mère. Les jours passèrent puis les semaines et je pensais enfin vivre en paix malgré que ce soit dans la rue. Mais ils m'ont retrouvé et m'ont ramené à la maison. Ils m'ont fait subir les pires choses qu'on puisse imaginer. Et finalement, je finis par craquer comme mon frère redoutait quand il était encore en vie. Je tuai ma mère de sang-froid sans le moindre remord et je m'enfuis de nouveau. J'avais espéré que si on trouvait le cadavre de ma mère, on rejetterait la faute sur mon père. Et pendant des années j'y ai crus. Mais ces quelques jours ont commencé à me faire douter.

Chanyeol avait élu domicile chez moi en attendant que je me remette de la fatigue. Il s'occupait de moi, me faisait à manger... C'est en rangeant l'appartement que je me débarrassai de toutes les drogues que je possédais. Je ne voulais plus rien qui puisse me détruire.

Chanyeol m'aida à vider les tiroirs et tomba sur une photo remplit de poussière. Il toussa avant de la fixer.

**\- Qui est ce ? Demanda-t-il.**

Je pris la photo dans ses doigts avant de dévoilé un sourire rempli de tristesse.

**\- C'est moi et mon frère quand nous étions plus jeunes.**

**\- Ouah, ton frère te ressemble vraiment.**

**\- Merci...**

**\- J'espère vite rencontrer ton frère. Dit-il heureux.**

Mais pour moi ce fut le coup de couteau en plein cœur. Il ne pourra jamais voir ma famille. Je n'en avais pas ou en tout cas je ne voulais plus en avoir. Et mon frère...

**\- Je te présenterais mon frère un de ses jours. Dis-je.**

Oui... J'allais lui présenter sa tombe.

Nous continuâmes de ranger pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Mais Chanyeol pensait que j'allais bien, mais depuis des jours j'étais inquiet et avait peur. L'homme que j'avais aperçu en sortant de l'hôpital... Était-il vraiment celui que je redoutais ? J'avais peur... Je ne voulais pas le revoir. Je pensais qu'il m'avait oublié. Après avoir fait l'overdose, Chanyeol m'avait imposé des jours de repos. J'allais donc passer des jours seuls dans mon appartement alors que Chanyeol travaillait. J'avais tellement peur que je n'en dormais pas. Pourtant, je pourrais me dire qu'il ne s'agissait tout simplement pas de lui, que c'était une autre personne lui ressemblant. Mais rien n'y faisait, mon corps se souvenait encore de toute ses horreurs et mon cerveau était encore traumatisé. Malgré les années, mon passé me hantait encore et toujours.

J'étais couché dans le lit, la couverture remonté jusqu'au nez. J'essayais de dormir, mais je n'y arrivais pas et ce fut un claquement de porte qui me fit peur. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Jongin, les bras chargés de papier.

**\- Oh c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur. Dis-je.**

**\- Très content de me voir on dirait...**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai juste eu peur c'est tout.**

**\- Dis plutôt que tu t'attendais à M. Park ?**

**\- Jongin... Dis-moi déjà la raison de ta venue ?**

**\- Les cours évidemment ! Je n'allais quand même pas laisser mon meilleur ami sans récupérer les cours qu'il a manqué.**

**\- Merci Jongin.**

**\- De rien. Mais dit moi, tu as l'air bizarre.**

**\- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais hier en sortant de l'hôpital avec Chanyeol j'ai aperçu quelqu'un qui ressemblait à mon paternelle. J'ai un peu peur.**

**\- Tu es sur que c'était lui. Dit-il en posant les feuilles sur le bureau et venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Tout ça est passé trop vite.**

**\- Et puis si c'était le cas, tu ne crois pas qu'il t'aurait remarque également.**

**\- Je... J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il a vu Chanyeol et ça m'inquiète. Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Il était là et en bonne santé. Et tu ne crois pas qu'il saurait se défendre, non ? Après tout, il ta bien sauvé du gang qui te frappait.**

**\- Oui, mais la situation a fait que ça n'a pas tourné en bagarre.**

**\- Tu t'inquiètes trop Baek. D'abord, tu devrais lui en parler.**

**\- Jongin. Je ne crois pas être encore prêt pour lui parler de ça.**

**\- Si tu le dis. Mais tu sais, s'il arrive quelque chose, il pourra te protéger si il sait à quoi s'attendre.**

**\- Je vais réfléchir Jongin.**

Jusqu'à la fin de journée, Jongin et moi parlâmes de tous et de rien. Il finit par partir, ayant rendez-vous en boîte de nuit avec Kyungsoo.

Je finis enfin par m'endormir.

Lorsque je me réveillai, J'avais l'impression qu'un marteau me tapait le crâne. J'avais mal et j'avais froid. Pourtant j'étais sous les couettes, le chauffage était allumé et je portais des habits assez chauds.

Chanyeol rentra dans la pièce.

**\- Tu es réveillé. Dit-il.**

J'hochais la tête.

**\- Tu as l'air encore fatigué, vu ta tête.**

**\- J'ai froid... Dis-je.**

Il s'avança avant de poser sa main sur mon front.

**\- Tu es chaud. Je pense que tu dois avoir un peu de fièvre. Je vais te préparer un petit bouillon pour te réchauffer.**

Il sortit de la chambre et c'est après une trentaine de minutes qu'il revint avec un plateau repas avec un bol de soupe. Je mangeais un petit peu malgré que je n'avais pas faim et me recoucha. Il emmena également une bassine et déposa une serviette sur mon front.

Mais alors qu'il voulait partir, j'attrapais la manche de son pull.

**\- Reste avec moi.**

**\- Je ne peux pas dormir avec toi, tu es malade Baek.**

**-...**

Voyant que je ne comptais pas le lâcher, il soupira avant de prendre le matelas sous le lit et de s'y coucher.

**\- Content ?**

**\- Hmm...**

Au moins, il était dans la même pièce que moi. Ça me rassurait un peu. Je pouvais enfin dormir tranquillement sans penser à rien.

Quand je me réveillai pour la seconde fois, Chanyeol n'était pas là. Je me levai avec difficulté, mais aucune trace de mon petit ami jusqu'à ce que j'aperçois un petit papier sur la table basse.

 

_"Je suis allé acheter quelques bouillons et médicaments pour ton rhume. Bisous. Chanyeol."_

 

Je souri en me rendant compte que je devenais vraiment paranoïaque. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Me doutant qu'il s'agissait de Chanyeol, je me précipitai à l'entrée, ayant complètement oublié que j'étais malade. Je me stoppai à l'entrée du salon, mon sourire disparu. Il était là... Devant moi en chair et en os... Mon cœur battait à la chamade... Mes mains tremblaient.

En m'apercevant, il sourit tout en avançant dans ma direction.

**\- Je n'y crois pas. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Qui aurait cru que tu serais partit à l'autre bout de Corée pour me fuir. Tu es bien comme Taehyung, stupide et arrogant. Je devrais remercier l'informateur qui m'a dit où te trouver.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

**\- Je suis venu te récupérer évidemment. Ta naissance n'était pas voulue comme Taehyung, mais comme tu es là autant profiter de ce que j'ai sous les doigts.**

**\- De toute façon, tout ce que je suis pour toi c'est un simple jouet sexuel. Comment peux-tu infliger ça à ton fils ?**

**\- Mon fils ? Si je t'avais considéré comme tel, je ne serais pas là à l'heure actuelle.**

Allez, laisse un petit mot d'au revoir à ton copain petit pd, on rentre à la maison.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Hurlais-je.**

**\- T'inquiète. Je l'ai juste assommé. Mais si tu ne me suis pas, il risque de prend bien plus cher.**

Mon corps se figea. Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrivait qu'à moi ? Je pris quelques affaires dans un sac, laissa un mot d'excuse auprès de Chanyeol et sortit de l'appartement accompagné de mon père. Chanyeol était devant la porte, à terre, mais il semblait ne pas être blessé. J'aurais tellement voulu le revoir encore une fois, ainsi que Kris, Tao, Jongin et même Kyungsoo que je ne connaissais à peine.

Il est temps pour moi de disparaître de leur vie...


	12. Chapitre 11

Le plafond était toujours aussi jaunâtre. L'odeur du renfermé et de la moisissure continuaient de ce dégagé. Cette chambre n'avait pas changé. J'étais couché sur le lit, complètement nu, de nombreux hématomes encore frais sur le corps, des larmes séchées sur les joues et un liquide blanc coulaient le long de mes cuisses. Je me sentais sale encore plus que je ne l'étais. Ça faisait trois ou quatre jours que j'étais partis de Seoul. Je n'avais même plus la notion du temps. Mon téléphone portable avait disparu, sûrement prit par mon paternel. Une menotte était accrochée à l'une de mes chevilles contre le barreau du lit m'empêchant d'aller manger, aller aux toilettes ou même me laver. J'étais nu 24h sur 24. J'avais perdu du poids depuis que j'étais revenu ici et le repas que je pouvais obtenir ne m'aidais surtout pas. C'était le soir, la plupart du temps c'était un petit bol de riz, une soupe et un bol de kimchi. Je n'avais qu'un verre d'eau. Et c'était comme ça tous les jours. Je n'avais pas de baguette et je devais manger aux mains. C'était une punition, avait-il dit, lorsqu'il avait commencé à me toucher. Je pourrais très bien me débattre et même tuer cet homme comme je l'avais fait avec ma mère, mais je ne risquais sûrement pas de gagner. Il y avait une trop grande différence de force. Je pouvais également partir, m'enfuir, mais il y avait le couteau entre Chanyeol et moi. Il pouvait couper ce fil rouge qui nous reliait à tout instant. Je suis sûr qu'un ce moment, ils doivent être tous paniquer. Je sais que Jongin à du tout révéler à Chanyeol après avoir lu ma lettre.

  
  


_"Chanyeol, je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé. Tous est de ma faute et je n'ai rien pu faire pour éviter que ça arrive. Malheureusement mon passé m'a rattrapé et je dois en subir les conséquences. N'essaye pas de me retrouver et soit heureux, sans que cet élève menace ta vie et ton emploi. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours._

_Baekhyun"._

  
  


Je me demande pourquoi j'ai écrit qu'il ne devait pas me retrouver. Au fond de moi, je veux absolument qu'il vienne, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai peur que s'il me retrouve, sa vie soit en danger comme tous ceux qui mon côtoyer avant eux. Seul Jongin à survécu.

A ce moment-là, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai que Taehyung soit ici, avec moi, dans cette pièce.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, me sortant de mes songes. L'homme qui me servait de père jeta une boule blanche devant moi avant de refermer la porte à clé.

C'était du riz. Ce soir-là, je n'avais le droit qu'à ça. Je pris la nourriture entre mes mains et la mangea. Peu importe s'il y avait de la poussière, ma faim me poussait à manger n'importe quoi.

  
  


**POV Chanyeol.**

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Je me trouvais dans un lit, un pansement à l'arrière de mon crâne. Jongin, Kyungsoo, Tao et Kris se trouvait à mes côtés. En voyant mes yeux s'ouvrirent, Tao se leva brusquement avant de demander un médecin. J'avais encore la tête qui tourne. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici de toute façon ?? Et qu'est-ce que je faisais avant ??

**\- Monsieur...**

**\- Que faite vous tous ici ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demandais-je.**

**\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Répondit Kyungsoo.**

J'hochais la tête négativement.

**\- C'est le voisin de Baekhyun qui vous a trouvé sur le sol. D'après les médecins, quelqu'un vous aurait frappé à la tête. Ça ne vous dit rien ? Dit Kyungsoo.**

Baekhyun... Soudain, tous me revint.

**\- J'étais sortis pour acheter des médicaments et à manger pour Baekhyun. Il était malade ! Et alors que j'allais rentrer chez lui, quelqu'un est venu derrière moi et ma assommer. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autres. Dis-je précipitamment. Où est Baekhyun ?!**

**\- Nous ne savons pas... Répondit Jongin, la tête baissé.**

**\- La police devrait vous interrogez dans peu de temps. Annonça Kris.**

C'est à ce moment-là que Tao revint avec un médecin qui en profita pour m'examiner. On m'annonça avec un léger traumatisme crânien.

Mais ce qui m'inquiétais le plus n'était le fait d'avoir été frappé, c'était Baekhyun.

Les autres restèrent jusqu'à la fin de la journée avant de rentrer chez eux. Seul Jongin resta avec moi.

**\- Tenez. Dit-il en me donnant un morceau de papier où je reconnu l'écriture de Baekhyun.**

Je lui arrachai des mains avant de lire en vitesse. Ce n'était pas possible... Il n'y avait pas de moyen qu'il puisse m'abandonner... Pas moi... J'allais le chercher, peu importe son passé...

**\- Jongin...**

Il releva les yeux doucement, pas très sûr de lui.

**\- Où est Baekhyun ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas... Tous ce que je sais, c'est que l'homme qui s'en est pris à vous est quelqu'un que je connais...**

**\- Qui ça ?**

**\- Le père a Baekhyun.**

**\- Son père ? Pourquoi aurait il fait ça ?**

**\- Pour le récupérer. Baekhyun s'est enfuis il y a longtemps du domicile familial pour des raisons personnelles.**

**\- Jongin... Je ne te crois pas. On ne frappe pas les gens pour cette raison.**

Je le voyais trifouiller ses doigts. Il était clairement stresser.

**\- Son père est quelqu'un de dangereux. Je sais de quoi il est capable. Si je vous dis que Baekhyun s'est enfui parce qu'il le battait et violait, vous me croyez ?**

**\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça a son propre fils ?**

**\- Il a toujours été comme ça, même avant la naissance de Baekhyun. Je ne connais pas les raisons qu'il le pousse à faire ça, mais nous devons absolument retrouver Baekhyun, parce que j'ai peur que cet homme puisse faire quelque chose d'impardonnable.**

Combien de temps est passé depuis la disparition de Baekhyun, ma sortit d'hôpital ou encore entre temps, l'officialisation du couple entre Jongin et Kyungsoo. Évidemment, nous avions prévenu la police et un avis de rechercher avait été placardé de partout dans le pays. Si quelqu'un le voyait, on allait forcément nous le dire. Mais le premier jour passait, la semaine passait et lorsque le premier mois s'achevait, je me posais clairement la question de l'efficacité des forces de l'ordre. Je commençais clairement à désespéré, mais ce sont les amis de Baekhyun qui me poussait à continuer les recherches et c'est ce que je fis.

Il était clair que la police n'avançait pas. Je décidais de mener ma propre enquête. Et je risquais d'avoir un sacré boulot.

Je me dirigeai vers l'appartement de Baekhyun et profita de l'absence des gardes pour examiner tous ce qui pouvait être susceptible d'être un indice quelconque. Je commençais par regarder les photos, malheureusement aucune d'entre elle ne permettait de savoir où Baekhyun avait habité pendant son enfance. J'ouvris un tiroir au hasard et un énorme tas de papier en ressortit. C'est là que je vis un cahier ou plutôt un agenda. Je le pris avant de sortir du bâtiment. Je ne devais pas être pris sur une scène de crime malgré que je sois une victime. Dans l'agenda, il y avait plusieurs noms qui se répétaient. Oh Sehun que je connaissais entre guillemets. Peut-être savait-il quelque chose ?

Un certain Bang. Il y avait le nom d'un certain Suga, puis un autre de Zelo. Ces trois noms étaient entourés en rouge. Pourquoi ?

Et sans passé par les noms que je connaissais très bien comme Jongin, Kris et Tao, un nom revenait trop souvent. Un certain Taehyung. Et chaque fois qu'il apparaissait, une adresse y était inscrite et c'était toujours la même. Qui étais ce ?

Avant de m'engouffrer dans ces recherches, je décidais d'aller voir Jongin pour savoir si par pur hasard il connaissait ses gens. J'allais être très vite déçu. Il me donna rendez-vous dans le café en face du lycée. Dire que Baekhyun voulait y travailler...

Lorsque j'arrivais à destination, Jongin était assis à une table en face de la porte et attendait patiemment. A ses côtés, il y avait Kyungsoo qui semblait lire un livre. En me voyant arriver, tous les deux levèrent la tête, j’avais une mine sérieuse.

**\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Jongin.**

**\- J’ai besoin d’informations et j’ai pensé que tu pouvais m’aider.**

**\- Ca dépend sur quels sujets.**

**\- Et bien, comment te dire que j’ai réussi à subtilisé un agenda chez Baekhyun car j’ai décidé de me mettre à sa recherche vu que la police n’a pas de nouvelle depuis des mois. Et dans cet agenda, il y avait des noms inscrits et je voulais savoir si tu connaissais ces personnes.**

**\- Je suis très étonné de voir que vous avez avancé rien qu’avec ça en si peu de temps. Si je les connais, je peux vous aider.**

Je tendis l’agenda à Jongin qui examinait les feuilles ou il était inscrit les noms. Quelques minutes après, il me le repassa.

**\- Il y a bien quelques noms que je connais, pas personnellement, mais Baekhyun m’en a déjà parler. Mais je vous préviens tous de suite que ça risque d’être difficile et dangereux.**

**\- Dangereux ? Pourquoi ?**

**\- La plupart de ces personnes sont dans un monde noir comme l’était Baekhyun. J’ai bien failli mourir à cause de ma relation avec Baekhyun donc je vous demanderais d’être très prudent, je n’ai surtout pas envie d’avoir votre mort sur ma conscience. Baekhyun ne me le pardonnerais jamais.**

**\- Je prendrais en compte.**

**\- Je connais Sehun, bien que nous nous sommes rencontrées qu’une fois, il ne se rappellera pas de m’avoir vu. C’était dans des circonstances privés. Dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Concernant les autres, j’ai entendu parler de Bang et Taehyung. Pour Bang, c’est un leader d’un crew qui vend de la drogue, donc tu dois certainement te méfier de lui. Baekhyun a travaillé pour lui un certain moment, il est partit après t’avoir rencontré. Ce que je peux dire également, c’est que c’est ses sbires qui ont menacé Baekhyun.**

**\- Menacé ? Quand ça ?**

**\- La fois où quelqu’un a essayé de l’étrangler dans les douches du lycée ou encore la personne qui s’est introduit chez lui.**

**\- Tu veux dire que Baekhyun savait qui c’était et il n’a rien dit ?**

**\- Il avait un peu peur des représailles. Je le comprends d’ailleurs.**

**\- Et où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Je vous l’ai dit, Baekhyun m’en a juste parlé.**

**\- Je vois, merci… Et Taehyung ?**

**\- Baekhyun ne vous a rien dit le concernant ?**

**\- Non. Pourquoi ? Il aurait dû le faire ?**

**\- Alors ce n’est pas à moi de vous en parler. Baekhyun le fera très certainement. Si vous ne pouvez pas attendre, la seule chose que je peux vous dire c’est d’aller voir l’adresse qui est inscrit en dessous de son nom, je pense clairement que ça pourra vous aidez et comprendre une partie de la vie qu’a eu Baekhyun.**

Je ne répondis rien. Taehyung devait être quelqu’un d’important dans la vie de Baekhyun et même encore maintenant. Je remerciais Jongin de son énorme aide, même si j’étais toujours au point de départ. C’est alors qu’une voix grave retentit. En me retournant, je découvris Kris et Tao derrière nous. Jongin semblait lancer des éclairs à Kris jusqu’à ce que Kyungsoo frappe la tête de son petit ami.

**\- Tiens en parlant des gens qu’à fréquenter Baekhyun. J’ai entendu dire que tu travaillais dans ce monde-là, Kris. Dit Kyungsoo.**

**\- D’où tu sais ça ? Demanda Jongin.**

**\- Je t’ai entendu parler au téléphone avec Baekhyun, une fois.**

Kris ne répondit rien comme à son habitude et fixait Kyungsoo.

**\- Tu ne connaitrais pas quelqu’un avec ses noms là. Dit-il en lui passant l’agenda que j’avais posé sur la table.**

Kris l’ouvrit à son tour avant d’hausser les sourcils.

**\- Vous avez obtenu ça où ? Demanda-t-il.**

**\- C’est à Baekhyun. Répondis-je.**

**\- Bang est le leader ennemi de notre territoire. Pour ce qui est de Zelo et Suga, ce sont des sbires à lui. Je ne connais pas de Sehun ni de Taehyung. Annonça Kris.**

Malgré qu’ils les connaissent, ça ne m’aidait pas du tout à savoir où Baekhyun était.

**\- Tu sais où ils sont ?**

**\- Aucune idée. Et si je savais où ils étaient, il y a longtemps que je m’en serais débarrasser.**

**\- J'ai peux être une idée où se trouve Sehun, mais je ne suis pas sûr du tout. Fit Jongin.**

**\- Où ça ?**

**\- Je crois bien que Baekhyun m'avait dit qu'il avait rencontré Sehun juste en face de chez lui. Tu devrais commencer par là. Proposa-t-il.**

En effet, c'était la seule piste que j'avais. Après avoir parlé pendant plus d'une heure, je décidai à aller à cet endroit.

Le bâtiment était nettement plus grand que celui de Baekhyun et il y avait un groupe de jeune à l'entrée qui squattait. Je m'avançais vers eux.

**\- Salut. Dis-je. Dite, vous ne connaissez pas un certain Sehun ?**

Ils se tournèrent vers moi avant qu'un n'hausse les épaules.

**\- Connais pas.**

Ils avaient l'air très intéressé par la conversation...

Je soupirais discrètement avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Il ne me restait plus que ça à faire. Examiner toute les portes de cet immeuble en espérant que ce Sehun ne vivait pas encore chez papa, maman. Il y avait 5 portes au rez-de-chaussée, 2 à gauche et 3 à droite dans un long couloir. Ce n'était pas très coloré. Tout était fait de gris comme une prison. Pour l'instant aucune porte ne correspondait et c’est arrivé à la dernière à droite que je fus étonné. Ce n'était pas un appartement. Aucun nom ne figurait dessus. Ça ressemblait plus à un endroit passe partout avec une lourde porte en métal qui servait de débarras aux familles. Je repartis dans l'autre sens pour monter le tout premier étage. Ça risquait d'être long. J'en aurais pour la journée. Mais alors que je faisais demi-tour, la porte inconnu s'ouvrit laissant sortit deux personnes. Ils étaient tous les deux très grand, l'un d'entre eux me dépassait sûrement.

**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au sujet de l'affaire Zico, Bang ?**

Je m'arrêtais soudainement en entendant ça. Combien de chance avais-je pour tomber directement sur ce fameux Bang ? Je me retournais avant d'attraper son bras ce qui ne laissa pas l'homme à côté de lui insensible puisqu'il me menaça avec un couteau. Ce Bang ne sembla pas avoir peur et me regarda avec une lueur noire.

**\- Tu es Bang ?**

**\- Qui es-tu ? Dit-il sans répondre à ma question.**

**\- Je suis une connaissance de Baekhyun. Répondis-je.**

Un long silence envahit le couloir avant qu'un sourire démoniaque n'envahisse ses lèvres.

**\- En effet, je suis Bang.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour votre information, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas plus de 15 chapitres. Parce qu'après avoir réfléchis, si j'écrivais plus, j'ai peur que la fic devienne lassant voir répétitif et surtout avec une romance chiante, donc je pense sérieusement me fixer au moins 15 chapitres maxi.


	13. Chapitre 12

**_Flash-back:_ **

**_POV Taehyung_ **

_Depuis ma naissance, ça n'a jamais été facile dans ma vie, que je sois seul ou avec mon petit frère._

_Je suis Byun Taehyung, né le 22 octobre 1992 d'une prostituée et d'un père alcoolique. En réalité, je n'ai jamais su si l'homme qui me servait de père était bien celui que je pensais. Ma mère couchait tellement à gauche et à droite que j'ai même fini par pensé que mon père n'était pas mon vrai père._

_J'avais beau leur posé la question, aucun d'entre eux n'a voulu me répondre. Je n'avais pas été conçu pour que je me plaigne._

_Mes parents ne se sont jamais occupés de moi, même lorsque j'étais petit. C'était une servante qui s’est occupé de mon éducation. Elle était jeune et belle à cette époque. Heureusement que ma famille ne l'a jamais battu. Je pense clairement que je m'en voudrais même si ce n'était pas moi._

_Elle m'avait appris tellement de chose... A écrire et à lire par exemple parce que oui, mes parents n'ont jamais pris la peine de m'inscrire dans une école. Sans doute de peur que je raconte ce qui se passait à la maison chaque jour et chaque nuit. Surtout lorsque j'étais frappé par mon père bourré et qui me laissait des hématomes._

_Quand j'ai finis par avoir l'âge de comprendre, la servante m'expliqua et répondit à toutes mes questions, les plus inimaginables. J'appris enfin que mon père l'était réellement. Que ma mère n'avait jamais été comme ça auparavant. Son mari passait ses nerfs sur elle et celle-ci était tellement amoureuse qu'elle n'a jamais rien dit. Et à force d'être battu et maltraité, elle a développé pour notre père, le syndrome de Stockholm_

_C'était bizarre. Elle n'avait pas été enlevé ou en tout cas de ce que je savais. Et depuis ses résultats, elle commença à coucher avec n'importe qui. Puis elle tomba enceinte de moi et après ma naissance, elle laissait mon père me battre._

  
  


_Oui... J'avais eu une vie très difficile. Mais je me plains alors que je sais très bien que ce ne fut pas le plus pire. L'arrivée de mon petit frère Baekhyun à décider par mon père que je sois relayé de personnage principal à secondaire. Il a vécu des choses encore plus difficile et horrible que moi._

_La première journée heureuse pour mon cœur, sa naissance, le 1 janvier 1999. J'étais alors âgé de 7 ans. Deux sages-femmes étaient présentes et on sortit ce petit et vigoureux garçon des entrailles de cette maudite femme. Le petit qu'elles déposèrent dans mes bras avait arrêté ses pleurs et sa main minuscule avait attrapé un de mes doigts._

_Baekhyun ne me l'avait jamais dit, mais pour lui, il me considérait comme un vrai grand frère, mais également comme un père. Une mère et un père qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il avait eu également un ami qu'il voyait quand il arrivait à sortir de cette maison. Je crois avoir déjà entendu son nom... Je crois qu'il s'appelait Jongin. Enfin... on pouvait considérer la servante qui s'occupait de nous comme une mère avant que notre père l'a tué comme une chienne. Baekhyun avait été tellement traumatisé ce jour-là en voyant son cadavre dans le salon, son sang absorbé par le tapis blanc qui prenait une teinte rosé. J'avais essayé de cacher ses yeux, mais c'était trop tard, il avait vu. Combien de jours avait-il passé à se morfondre en disant que c'était de sa faute parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté notre père ?_

_Il s'était mis en colère et avait dit ouvertement la vérité en face de nos parents. Il n'aurait pas dû... Mon père prit d'un coup de folie, le frappa encore et encore, de la ceinture, à la batte de baseball qui traînait dans une armoire. Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, Baekhyun serait mort à ce moment. Je m'étais occupé de lui et de ses blessures, mais nous n'avions pas les médicaments adéquats pour soigner ce genre de blessure et des cicatrices ont finit pas apparaître sur son corps. Elles étaient plutôt petite... sauf une._

_Je me souviens très fraîchement de comment Baekhyun l'a eu. Encore une fois, notre père revenait d'un soir complètement saoul, l'esprit ailleurs. Baekhyun avait été surpris par celui-ci avec quelqu'un en s'embrassant. Notre père avait hurlé toutes les insultes les plus inimaginables et homophobes que la Terre puisse entendre sur ses deux énergumènes. Il les menaça avec un couteau. Le compagnon de Baekhyun avait tellement eu peur qu'il déguerpi aussi vite que possible, laissant mon frère sous les coups de couteau du paternel. J'avais réussi à soigner la plupart d'entre-elles car elles n'avaient pas été profonde sauf une. Celle qui longeait son dos. Une cicatrice qu'il le marqua à jamais. Un père dangereux et son premier amour. Voilà ce que cette cicatrice représentait._

_Et ce fut cet acte qui déclencha la folie de notre père sur Baekhyun en particulier. Je n'existais plus à leurs yeux. Il devait à présent subir les viols réguliers que lui infligeait son propre père. J'avais essayé de l'en empêcher, je n'avais pas réussi._

_Je me suis même demandé si Baekhyun m'en voulait d'être aussi faible._

_La folie de notre père a fini par contaminer mon petit frère. Alors qu'il essayait de dormir avec moi, les bruits de gémissement de notre mère retentissait. Il a craqué. Il s'est brusquement levé, à descendu les escaliers de la chambre, est allé dans la cuisine et s'est procuré un couteau. Je vous laisse deviner la suite. L'état de son corps était dégoûtant. J'arrivais à peine à reconnaître son visage. Lorsque Baekhyun reprit ses esprits et découvrit son acte, il a essayé de ce suicidé. Je lui ai dit que quelqu'un allait nous sauvé et qu'il fallait être patient. Je doutais de mes propres mots, mais je voulais rassurer mon frère. Personne ne devait mourir encore une fois._

_Je n'ai pas su tenir parole. Je suis mort à l'âge de 20 ans, quelques jours avant ma majorité. Baekhyun était alors âgé de 14 ans._

_Mais il y a une chose que j'ai réussir à faire. Malgré qu'une autre personne soit morte, moi à l'occurrence, j'ai réussi à protéger mon frère. Mon petit frère que j'aime. Mon petit frère adorable et mignon. Mon petit frère Baekhyun..._

**_Fin POV Taehyung_ **

_..._

  
  


_Après la mort de Taehyung, je suis devenu une loque vivante. Nos parents n'ont même pas prit la peine de lui organiser un enterrement. Comme je n'avais pas d'argent pour pouvoir le faire, j'ai enterré mon frère sur la montagne d'en face, laissant un dôme de terre dessus pour montrer qu'une personne y reposait. A cette époque je n'avais que 14 ans. Je me suis promis que lorsque je travaillais, j'utiliserai cet argent pour faire une tombe à Taehyung. J'avais essayé de m'enfuir loin de cette maison et de son habitant, mais ma petite escapade fut de courte durée. Quelques mois après, j'étais de nouveau en train de subir les pires atrocités. Mais la vie continuait et je n'abandonnerais pour rien au monde._

_Puis 2 ans sont passés et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il y avait encore un problème... Je n'avais pas d'argents, j'étais dans la rue et personne ne voudrait de moi._

_Je pensais que je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Mais je fus la rencontre d'un homme. Il faisait peur au premier abord, mais il m'a aidé. Il m'a donné de l'argent qui grâce à ça j'ai pu enterrer Taehyung comme il se doit ainsi que trouvé un appartement rapidement. J'ai toujours voulu aller à l'école, je me suis inscrit avant de me mettre durement à étudier. Je ne remercierais jamais assez cette personne. J'ai donc décidé de travailler pour lui. Au début, je ne savais pas trop de quoi il s'agissait jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne. Il était dealer. Mais cet homme du nom de Bang Yongguk m'avait tout donné... Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonné comme ça. Et j'ai ignoré les faits pendant plus d'un an avant que je rencontre cet autre homme, Park Chanyeol._

_La folie meurtrière de mon père et de ma mère m'avait contaminé puisque je m'étais mis à coucher avec n'importe qui, à boire et à fumer. Quand j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main, il était trop tard. Mon père était de retour._


	14. Chapitre 13

**POV Chanyeol:**

_\- En effet, je suis Bang._

 

L'homme en face de moi m'avait invité dans ses quartiers. Un endroit pas du tout spacieux si ce n'est les canapés bordeaux qui reposaient dans le salon. Ça sentait l'abandon à plein nez, la moisissure et une autre odeur très étrange.

**\- Que me veut l'ami de Baekhyun ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire bien étrange.**

**\- Tu ne saurais pas où il se trouve. Dis-je, un peu méfiant.**

**\- Peux être... Mais tu sais, dans notre monde, tout à un prix. Et tu es bien au courant que Baekhyun m'a lâché du jour au lendemain. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderai.**

**\- Ne t'es-tu pas déjà venger ? La fois au lycée ou même chez lui. Ça ne t'a pas suffi ?**

**\- Quand on rentre dans un gang de dealer, on ne peut plus en sortit. Chaque membre le sait. Baekhyun le savait également. Mais il avait besoin d'aide, je lui ai fournis et il a accepté.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ?**

Bang se mit à rire, surprenant le jeune homme a côté de lui.

**\- Nos deals nous en rapportent assez comme tu peux en douter. En revanche, j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour stocker nos arrivages. Hors comme tu peux le voir, cet endroit commence vraiment à tomber en ruine. Et les flics sont de plus en plus méfiants dans les quartiers.**

**\- Donc, tu veux un endroit ?**

**\- Oui. Et si tu nous le fournis, il se pourrait bien que je te dise l'information que tu réclames.**

Je ne prononçai rien. J'étais à deux doigts de savoir où se trouvait Baekhyun, mais il me manquait son payement.

L'homme qui était à ses côtés était calme alors que la main de Bang le touchait. Son chef lui avait alors parlé. Il s'appelait Zelo. Le bras droit. Son nom avait été cité. Puis deux autres avaient alors fait leur apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Je les reconnu. C'était les personnes qui avaient agressé Baekhyun. C'était la fois où je l’avais aidé. Un qui s'appelait Jimin et l'autre Suga. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne perdit pas son temps, me reconnaissant.

**\- Que fait ce fils de pute ici ?! Hurla-t-il.**

Mais alors qu'il courut vers moi pour me frapper, Bang l'arrêta. Il avait attrapé son poing dans sa main et le serrait de toutes ses forces. Son visage était devenu froid et il fixait Suga de ses yeux noirs, prêt à vous tuer en un regard.

**\- Arrête-toi.**

**\- Mais ce mec à...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que Bang le jeta au sol.

**\- J'ai conclu un marché avec lui. Il se pourrait qu'il nous aide à gagner le gros lot. Alors je te pris de ne plus l'emmerder sinon tu risques de prendre cher. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre Suga.**

**\- Oui...**

Il se releva, me lança un regard noir avant de sortir de la pièce. Jimin déposa une enveloppe devant Bang et hocha la tête avant de sortit à son tour, rejoignant, je supposais, ce fameux Suga.

**\- Ais-je une date butoir concernant le payement ?**

**\- D'après mes principes, je devrais le faire, mais comme tu as eu le courage de te présenter à moi, je veux bien faire exception à la règle. Tu me donne le payement et en échange tu auras l'information que tu recherches. Ah oui... Évite de parler aux flics de cette histoire sinon je saurais que c'est toi.**

Bang me tendis ça main et je la serra entre les miennes.

**\- Marchez conclut.**

Je suis sûr que Baekhyun m'en voudrait d'avoir fait un accord avec Bang, mais je préférais encore le retrouver que de l'abandonner. C'était la première fois que je ressentais des sentiments aussi forts envers quelqu'un et il n'était pas question que je laisse tomber. Après être ressortit de la pièce, je continuais à me mettre à la recherche de ce fameux Oh Sehun. Même si Bang détenait l'information, Sehun pourrait me dire d'autres choses qui pourraient m'aider. Mais dans le bâtiment de Baekhyun, il n'y avait aucune personne de ce nom-là. Je sortis de l'immeuble, réfléchissant à comment trouver un endroit pour Bang et son crew. Plutôt difficile de trouver en endroit sûr dans des quartiers comme celui-ci. Une personne attira brusquement mon intention. Ce garçon avait les cheveux orange. On pouvait le distingué d'assez loin. Mais je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ? Alors que je le fixais, il s'arrêta en s'entend un regard. C'est là qu'il me vit.

**\- Oh, mais qui voilà donc. Ne serais ce pas le prof de Baekyunii ?**

**\- Oh Sehun...**

**\- Tiens donc, tu connais mon nom. C'est sans doute Baek qui te l'a dit. Si c'est pour me faire la morale concernant l'autre jour, tu peux toujours courir. Et si c'est Baekhyun qui t'envoie, dis-lui de venir s'excuser directement.**

**\- Ça n'a aucun rapport. Mais je te cherchais bien.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

**\- Est ce que Baekhyun t'a parler de son passé ?**

**\- Non. Son passé le regarde.**

**\- Donc je suppose que tu ne sais pas où il est ou même où il a habité par le passé ?**

**\- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu cherches Baekhyun ? Vous vous êtes disputé et il a préféré s'enfuir comme un lâche ?**

J'attrapais brusquement le haut de son col entre mes mains, énervé.

**\- Ne le traite pas de lâche !**

**\- Bah quoi. C'est bien ce qu'il est non ? Fuir sa famille, ses amis et même son petit ami.**

**\- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas où il était. Comment s’est tu qu'il est partit.**

**\- Donc il a bien fuis.**

**\- C'est pas vraiment ça... Allez explique !**

**\- Oh du calme. Je sortais de chez moi à ce moment-là, je l'ai vu avec un homme. Ils sont montés dans une voiture et voilà.**

**\- De quelle couleur était la voiture ? Et de quelle marque ?**

**\- J'ai pas fait attention à la marque, mais ça couleur était plutôt voyante. Un jaune poussin. Qui a une voiture de cette couleur encore aujourd'hui. Haha. Rigola-t-il.**

Je lâchai son col, me rendant compte que finalement ce Sehun n'était pas si méchant que ça.

**\- Merci.**

Il fit une tête étonné avant de tourner les talons.

**\- Si ta besoin d'autre chose... Dit-il.**

Ce Sehun tenait finalement à Baekhyun, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Je suis sûr qu'il devait s'inquiéter.

**\- Quand je l'aurais retrouvé, je te le dirais ! Lui dis-je alors qu'il enfourchait une sublime moto à motif fleural.**

Je n'étais toujours pas plus avancé que ça puis je me souvins de la phrase qu'avait dite Jongin à propos de Taehyung. J'allais aller à l'adresse indiquée sur l'agenda. Je le sortis de mon SAC que j'avais posé dans ma voiture et l'ouvrit. Je pris mon téléphone en main avant d'activer le GPS et d'entrée les coordonnées. L'endroit se trouvait à quarante kilomètres d'ici. Je soupirais avant d'attacher ma ceinture, de mettre le contact et de partir. Pendant tout le long de trajet, la musique avait résonné, mais je m'ennuyais terriblement. Baekhyun me manquait et j'espérais avoir une bonne nouvelle en allant là-bas. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas...

L'endroit que cette adresse indiquait était un cimetière. Mon cœur se serra subitement en me rendant compte de ce que cela voulait dire. Si le nom de Taehyung était référé à l'adresse alors cette personne n'était plus de ce monde.

Je me mis à chercher une pierre tombale avec son nom et je l'a trouva. Elle était reculée des autres. Pas beaucoup fleuri à par un bouquet de rose et une photo y reposait. Baekhyun était à côté d'un jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus ce fut l'inscription sur la pierre "Byun Taehyung". Byun était le nom de famille de Baekhyun. Je pensais tout de suite à ça. Taehyung était le frère de Baekhyun. Et j'avais bien raison puisque sous la photo il y avait une inscription "A mon frère". Tout un tas de questions envahirent mon esprit. De quoi et comment était-il mort ? Jongin le savait sûrement, mais est ce qu'il allait me le dire ? Je marchais lentement dans la petite ville à côté. Elle n'était pas si grande. Il y avait tout ce qu'on avait besoin dans la vie. Je m'arrêtais chez le fleuriste et acheta trois bouquets que je déposai sur la tombe de Taehyung.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais sauver ton frère et le protéger au péril de ma vie.**

Je décidais finalement à rentrer pour questionner une nouvelle fois Jongin au sujet de la mort de Taehyung. Mais alors que je l’appelais, il me répondit encore que ce n'était pas à lui de répondre à ça et qu'il en était désolé.

Il était temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison pour me reposer. Je n'avais pas arrêté de toute la journée et j'étais épuisé. Alors que je grimpai les escaliers me menant à mon appartement, je trouvais Dara et Jonghyun devant la porte avec des énormes sacs à côté d'eux.

En me voyant, ils soupirèrent.

**\- Tu en as mis du temps à renter. Répondit Jonghyun, lassé d'attendre comme un crétin devant la porte.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demandais-je.**

**\- Nous avons décidé de déménager. On ne se sent vraiment pas à notre aise à la campagne depuis un moment. Alors en attendant de trouver un endroit où on pourrait se loger, on a décidé de squatter chez toi. Répondit Dara avec un grand sourire.**

**\- Je vous préviens tout de suite, il n'est pas question que je m'occupe de vous chercher un appartement. Vous le faite vous-même. J'ai déjà assez de chose à faire en ce moment.**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais dis-moi, tu ne vis pas encore avec Baekhyun ? Demanda Jonghyun.**

**\- Non... Mais j'aimerai bien.**

Voyant ma mine, Jonghyun dû se douter de quelque chose.

**\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

**\- Ouai... Il a disparu.**

**\- Quoi ?**

Il semblait étonné. Je décidais de leur raconter en détail les aventures qui s'était passé ces mois-ci et autant vous dire que leur réaction fut rapide. Le père de Baekhyun était un connard.

Il fallait également que je cherche un endroit pour Bang. Quand soudain, une idée me vint en tête. Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! C'était ça la solution à mon problème ! Je sortis en courant en direction du repère de Bang sous l'incompréhension de mes deux invités. J'avais enfin mon payement !

C'était ma maison familiale. C'était loin et reculer de la ville. La police ne passait presque jamais là-bas. C'était tranquille. Un endroit parfait ! J'allais enfin avoir mon information !


	15. Chapitre 14

**POV Chanyeol:**

Je courrais à m'en décrocher les poumons, enfourchait ma moto et partit en direction de la planque de Bang. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'enlever les clés du contact et me jeta littéralement dans l'immeuble. Je tambourinais à la porte avant qu'un homme ouvre.

**\- Ouai, c'est pour quoi ?**

**\- Je dois voir Bang et au plus vite.**

**\- Tu es qui ?**

**\- Dis-lui Chanyeol, il comprendra.**

L'homme haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner et de parler avec quelqu'un qui partit dans une autre pièce. Il revint quelques minutes après.

**\- Laisse-le entrer.**

L'homme se poussa et je me dirigeai d'un pas naturel vers le bureau de Bang. En entrant, il fut surprit de ma deuxième visite.

**\- De retour ?**

**\- J'ai ton payement. Lui dis-je de but à blanc.**

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne une facette froide.

**\- Déjà. Eh bien, je vois que ton cher Baekhyun est très important. Où est-ce ?**

**\- C'est une maison qui m'appartient à une heure et demie d'ici. Je n'y vais pas si souvent que ça. Elle pourra te servir. Je te donne la maison avec tous les papiers et en échange, je veux mon information.**

Il se leva et me tourna autour.

**\- J'aimerai bien une preuve de ce que tu racontes.**

Je sortis mon téléphone et lui montrais une photo de la maison.

**\- Il y a une maison à côté. Ce n'est pas bon pour la discrétion ça. Dit-il.**

**\- Je connais ses gens et ils vont partir. Je pourrais même essayer de l'acheter pour te la donner.**

Voyant mon obstination, il sourit.

**\- Tu as gagné Park Chanyeol. J'accepte cette contrepartie. A présent, voici ta récompense.**

Il sortit un document de son bureau et me le tendit. Sur celui-ci, il y était inscrit une adresse et une ville. Je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de la même ville où j'étais il y a quelques heures. Évidemment ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas penser ! C'était évident que Baekhyun enterre son frère proche de la maison familiale.

**\- J'espère que tu retrouveras ton Baekhyun en bon état. Finit par dire Bang.**

**\- Si ce n'est pas le cas... Son père va mourir et toi aussi. Répondis-je.**

Bang souria.

**\- J'ai hâte de voir ça. Si un jour tu as besoin d'autre chose, je suis à ta disposition.**

**\- On ne se reverra pas et je l'espère pour toi.**

**\- Tu es sur de toi ?**

**\- Oui.**

Après tout c'était lui qui avait dit au père de Baekhyun où est ce qu'il était. C'est en partie la faute de Bang que Baekhyun est replongé dans le désarroi.

Je sortis de la pièce avant d'attraper mon téléphone et d'appeler Jongin. Il répondu deux sonneries plus tard.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- J'ai enfin eu l'information que je voulais. Je sais où est Baekhyun.**

**\- C'est vrai ?!**

**\- Je vais y aller. D'ici 30 minutes, appelle la police.**

**\- Pourquoi vous ne leur dite pas maintenant ?**

**\- Parce que je vais casser la gueule de son père avant.**

**\- Ok. Ne le tuer pas, hein...**

Je ne répondis pas à Jongin et raccrocha. Je montai une nouvelle fois dans ma voiture et partit en direction de l'adresse. Baekhyun m'attendait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était partit loin de moi. J'espérais qu'il soit vivant. Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever cette affreuse pensée. Non. Il était en vie. J'en étais sûr.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais roulé aussi vite de ma vie, évitant les accidents à de nombreuses reprises. J'arrivais plus vite que prévu à l'adresse indiquée. C'était une maison pas si grande que ça. Elle était jaune ocre et un portail couvrait le jardin. En passant, je failli arracher la porte d'entrée tellement ma colère avait atteint un point de non-retour.

Il y avait un homme assit sur le canapé du salon, une bière à la main, regardant la télévision.

En entendant ce brouhaha, il se retourna. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut devant le salon, il haussa les sourcils.

**\- T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Qui t'a permis d'entrer ? Dit-il alors qu'il se relevait.**

Mon poing frappa son nez qui se brisa sous le violent impact. Il tomba à terre, le sang coulant de ses narines.

**\- Sale fils de...**

Mes coups partirent à droite et à gauche. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je m'en fichais s'il mourrait. Je voulais lui faire ressentir toute la souffrance qu'il avait donné à Baekhyun. Il lui avait privé d'une vie heureuse et familiale. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, je m’arrêtai enfin. Son visage était couvert de sang et des bleus commençaient à apparaître. Je le relevais avant de le fixer.

**\- J'espère pour toi que Baekhyun est en vie sinon je ne donne pas chère à ta peau.**

Je me mis à fouillé toute les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, mais Baekhyun n'y était pas. Je montais les escaliers qui menaient à un long couloir. Les murs étaient dans un état déplorable. Il y avait même de la moisissure qui apparaissait dans les angles. J'ouvris les premières portes, mais il n'y avait rien et lorsque j'arrivais à la dernière et que je l'ouvrir, je découvris enfin ce que je cherchais depuis des mois. Mais mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je me jetai brusquement sur lui, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable. Baekhyun était nu comme un ver, la peau sur les os, des traces de sang séchés et des bleus partout sur son corps. Mais ce qui m'inquiétais le plus et qui me fit réagir, ce fut la lame de rasoir entre ses mains, près à couper les veines de son poignets. Je lui arrachai des mains, mes blessant au passage. Mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qu'avait vécue Baekhyun. Je le pris dans mes bras, lui faisant savoir qu'il était à présent en sécurité.

**\- Chanyeol... Dit-il, la voix enroué, mes larmes au coin des yeux.**

**\- Je suis là Baekhyun. C'est fini. Cet homme ne s'en prendra plus à toi. Tu vivras avec moi et tu auras la plus magnifique vie que tu n'as jamais rêvée. Tu pourras voir Jongin, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kris, Sehun, Dara et même Jonghyun.**

Il fondit en larme alors que j'entendais les bruits de pas qui résonnait dans les escaliers. Les policiers étaient enfin arrivés. Jongin était également présent. Les médecins avertit aussi, passèrent des vêtements sur le corps frêle de Baekhyun, l'enroula dans une couverture de survit et le déposa sur un brancard. Il avait fermé les yeux, un léger sourire envahir ses lèvres. Il était enfin libre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il ne reste que l'épilogue, même si il n'est pas très important.


	16. Epilogue

Baekhyun avait fini à l'hôpital et il en était ressortit que bien plus tard. Chaque jour j'étais passé le voir, prenant de ses nouvelles. On lui avait diagnostiqué un trouble du sommeil, il ne passait pas une nuit sans faire un cauchemar et il fut une longue période d'adaptation. Mais sa vie reprenait tout doucement.

Les policiers avaient ouvert une enquête et avait découvert le squelette de la mère de Baekhyun enterré dans le jardin. Heureusement pour lui, ils avaient déduit que c'était le père de Baekhyun le responsable. Un jugement avait été établi et son père avait fini en prison à vie.

Après mon engagement avec Bang, je n'avais plus jamais entendu parler de lui, mais je savais que mon ex maison devait savoir ce qu'il devenait.

Et puis même Sehun était venu rendre visite à Baekhyun avec surprise. J'avais finalement raison comme quoi il s'était inquiété. Mais jamais le grand Sehun ne se l'avouerait.

Baekhyun avait repris des forces et je lui avais parlé de vouloir déplacer la tombe de son frère, ayant peur que la ville où il était ressasse trop de souvenir douloureux. Mais il avait refusé disant que c'était avec Taehyung qu'il avait eu les meilleurs souvenirs.

Jongin sortait désormais avec Kyungsoo. Sehun avait désormais sa place dans l'établissement et Kris et Tao était maintenant accompagné d'un autre jeune homme qui les suivait comme leur ombre.

Mais qui était-il ? Un prénom avait effleuré les lèvres de Sehun...

Jungkook...

  
  


**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fin de cette fic ! Oui ! Et vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'introduis un nouveau personnage à la toute fin ? Non ce n'est pas une annonce d'une saison 2, je casse vos délires X)   
> J'avais juste envie de finir étrangement. Et puis à vous de voir qui est Jungkook et qu'est ce qu'il représente pour Kris et Tao. Ça m'amuserait de voir vos théories ! ^^   
> Aller ! Je vous laisse ! Et on se retrouve très vite j'espère pour une prochaine fanfiction !! Bye !!
> 
> P.S: Ah j'oubliais ! Je vais modifié quelques trucs dans les premiers chapitres parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelques petits trucs qui était assez incohérents avec l'histoire. Comme je l'avais commencé il y a longtemps et qu'elle avait finit en pause avant que je l'a reprenne. Donc voilà. Elle sera un peu en réécriture, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien ne changera vraiment. :) Aller cette fois ci je vous dit vraiment au revoir X)


End file.
